Prue Halliwell's mistaken destiny
by Anna Coulter
Summary: You are lucky he said. How can I be lucky if I have been dead for 5 years? Prue snapped. Prue will have to follow the mysterious Ethan if she wants to fix her mistaken destiny...Rated for...just everything later on.
1. The mistake

**The mistake **

**Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters of charmed (do we really have to write this trash?) If I owned them I would have kept Shannen Doherty and I would have kicked phoebe out, no offense Phoebe fans, shay is a much better actress.**

**N/A; English is my second language but any other section of charmed sucks, so I am writing in English. Sorry for the possible spelling-grammar errors, I am trying my best. Enjoy.**

I try to speak but not a single word comes out. I swear I try but it just seems like my mouth is too dry, my brain to shocked and my lungs too full of whatever they are full. It is hard to breathe, it is harder to feel and ignore the pain, the rain, and again, it is hard to ignore the empty space deep inside my soul. I am bleeding, I know, but how come? What happened to me? Why am I not with my sisters? Where is Piper? Why...Where did phoebe go? Damn Phoebe...no, I love phoebe...don't I? Why...why do I feel...why don't I feel?

All those thoughts, questions were bombing Prue Halliwell's heart. She always thought...She never thought, maybe that was the problem though, she never thought she could be _gone._ Gone meant she wasn't going to go back. She would never see her sisters again, nor...anybody. She wouldn't feel anyone close to her skin again, she wouldn't feel the finest things on earth, like the sun, the wind, human heat. She wouldn't worry, nor get excited, nor nothing, because she was gone. GONE.

A single tear came out of her eye, followed by a cascade of them. Prue Halliwell never cried, but that time, she was crying. How funny, how original. She was crying where nobody cries. When nobody cries. Nobody cries in his or her own funeral. However, not anyone fights evil, right. Not anyone is a Halliwell, a charmed one. Not anyone is Prue Halliwell. So, why on earth? Why did death choose to take Prue away when it could have taken anyone else away? It was not fair, it was pain. Pain is never fair.

She looked around; everything was white, and empty. She never pictured death like that. In fact, she never pictured death at all. Because she never thought, she could die. She turned around not one but a hundred times, trying to find someone, to rise her voice, to be heard but she was alone. She cried again. Somehow she was scared. Somehow the small Prue Halliwell inside her, not the warrior, not the witch, not the adult but the little girl who lost her mother being no more than...a child. The child. She tried to speak again but, again, not a single word came out. She realized that she couldn't speak because, no one was there to listen to her. Where was she? Hell? No, too peaceful. Heaven? Too empty.

She curled on her arms and wrapped herself in the eternal light. Trying not to thing about the fact that she was dead. Boy, if she could turn back time, she would have said. She would have said everything she didn't say. She would have said that she was sorry for not being there when she was needed. She would have said 'I love you' more. She would have enjoyed herself more and work less. She would have had more sex. She would have had spent more time with Andy, maybe she would have given Jack a chance. Maybe even Bane. There was actually one thing she would have never given up; being a witch. Because only when she was a witch she felt alive. Only when she became a witch she started to live, fixed her relationship with Phoebe...Oh God, Phoebe. What the hell? Where was her little sis? Maybe she got trapped by the source. Maybe Cole didn't let her go. That would be it. Cole, because it was always Cole's fault.

"Prue," an oddly familiar voice called her from the nothing. "Prue, can you hear me?"

Prue nodded. Confused. The silvery voice sounded so familiar, so peaceful. It sounded like a rhythm of life. Somehow, she felt secure. Although she couldn't see the man speaking, she knew _he _wasn't evil. He was just, someone in the light.

"You really shouldn't be here Prue" the man said again. Because it was a man, she knew that. It was one of those peaceful manly voices, able to calm even the most dangerous of the beasts. "You are lucky though"

"How the hell can I be lucky if I just died?" Prue snapped. Suddenly she felt so angry. It never felt that good. She felt something. Maybe she wasn't dead, but if she wasn't. What was going on? "I am dead right?"

"Yes Prudence you are. However, you didn't just died. You have been dead for quite a while," the man said in a jocose voice. That made Prue even angrier.

"How long is a _while?"_ She asked.

"Long enough to go back. Would you like that Prue? Go back to life? Feel again? Just like you are feeling right now. Let it go Prue, let your secretes run wild through your tongue, let them come to me as if they were my own"

Prue started to freak out. She was scared, scared of the man. Scared of the man she could not see. Scared of the nothing. Although she did want to live again. See her sisters.

"How long is long enough?" Prue asked again.

"Almost 5 years"

"WHAT!" Prue yelled again. "I…I haven't feel nothing! What has happened? What is going on? Who are you? What do you want from me?" Prue had millions of questions.

All of the sudden, a man came from behind her back. He was just gorgeous. His skin was as pale as hers was. He had beautiful green eyes, almost electric. His hair was long, almost down his shoulder and somewhat curly. He was taller than her and, he looked really familiar. He made her feel calmed and rested. He made her feel peaceful and happy. He was the perfect stranger.

"My name is Ethan"

"Ethan what?"

"Just Ethan, for now" He smiled. He had the most gorgeous smile. "You died Prue. Long before you were supposed to," he explained. Prue felt her legs shaking badly, her throat was dry and her heart was beating faster than she could follow. He touched her face and dried her tears out. "I'm sorry you died but see you can't be…dead"

"I have already been dead for five years"

"That is a fact I like to ignore," The man smiled. He wasn't more than 19 years old, maybe in his early 20s. "I need you _alive_ Prue"

"Why?"

"Not now" he smiled again. "I just need you to be alive"

"what about my sisters? Did they send you?" Prue argued. "how did you get to me?"

"Dead people is not hard to find. They just go to two places, either heaven or hell. You weren't going to go to hell…" He laughed, "But it took me a few years to sneak you out"

"I haven't…gone anywhere" Prue said.

"You _don't_ remember going anywhere. Nobody remembers heaven Prue. If someone did, the surprise would be ruined!" He joked but it wasn't funny.

"What do you mean? Has someone come back to live…before?"

"Many people, more than you think. Not after this much time though, but you are, unique" He explained "And no, your sisters don't know about this. It is just me, you and me"

"Why?"

"Because you…are too important," he answered looking at her blue greened eyes. "You can't be alive, but dead either, you are unique."

"I don't understand"

"You will. Just follow"

Prue felt her stomach funny, just like if someone was pulling her out. Her feet flew up from the ground and everything started spinning and spinning. The only thing she could heard after that was that voice once again, saying simple but powerful words "If you success, you won't have to die…this was just, a mistake"

The next thing she felt was a huge mystery. Something inside was changing and she could see her life passing in front of her eyes, how she became the popular girl, the cheerleader in high school. Andy, the Prom, Grad Night, her jobs, Buckland, geeky piper, rebel phoebe, Phoebe going to New York, phoebe coming back...They becoming the charmed ones, her own death, boy that hurt her badly, it was hard enough to die, she didn't need to see it again. She saw her sisters crying. Phoebe never cried, but she knew she would have, it was just Phoebe. Phoebe was good and strong, phoebe should have been the perfect sister, but she wasn't because of the anger. Phoebe got in so much trouble...she always did. And piper, she had a hard time, all because her mother's death. If...she could...just change that. It was...right after that when she saw something else. Her mother.

Patty Halliwell was running down a cracked alley with a little baby in her arms. The baby was asleep, probably she wouldn't be more than some days old. She was beautiful. Then, somehow she understood that there was another sister, another Halliwell. That was the mistake, the fourth Halliwell was gone. Maybe, their future was a lie, maybe their lives wasn't completed after all. Oh her gods, that was it. And the man by her. He had blond hair and pale skin, he looked like an angel. He had huge blue eyes and a sad look in his face. Patty too. Prue had never seen her mom that sad. She wished se could go there and just hug her, tell her that everything was going to be alright somehow. But Prue Halliwell couldn't move a muscle, just like before. She understood that she was there to watch, watch the mistake that _killed _her somehow. She knew what was going to happen, she knew those clothes her mom was wearing. The same clothes she wore when she was killed. Prue cried, that was the other mistake.

"Sam, I don't want to do this"

"neither do I, but our baby...she could get killed, the elders..."

"I know but...she is a Halliwell, a charmed one"

"The fourth, there can't be four charmed ones! It is not right!" Sam argued. It was hurting him so much to give up his baby girl, so much, so deeply. It was raining so hard, the same rain Prue heard before, then, just lights, red lights.

A much different Ethan appeared in between Patty and Sam. They looked confused but relieved at the same time.

"Patty, this is a mistake," Ethan said under the water. "Please don't"

"I've got to!"

"No, if you do it..." Ethan started, it seemed like he didn't know where to start. "If you do it you will place your four beautiful daughters in a lifetime full of pain, anger and fear. You will...send them to die"

"You bastard!" Sam yelled out of control. He didn't know who the guy was, although he knew what he meant. "I always knew you were somewhere, fixing...you are...evil! Don't listen to him honey..." he turned to Patty.

"I am not!" Ethan argued. "I am impartial"

"Impartial?" Prue thought. Why would be an impartial helping me? Helping good?"

"Why would be an impartial helping good?" Patty asked as if she had read her daughters thoughts.

"Because, it helps me" he simply said. "You know, she is watching"

"Who?" Sam and Patty asked.

"Prudence"

"Prudence is at home" Patty argued, but she looked around for her eldest daughter

"I am here mom" Prue whispered knowing she could not be heard.

Patty shook her head, confused. She felt her daughter, but how? "Sam, he is telling the truth. Who are you?" She asked Ethan, obviously not trusting him. Ethan smiled, he was charming Prue had to admit, he was beyond cute, he was just especial in some cosmically way she would never understand, would she? His inscrutable eyes were filled with love then, Prue thought he looked at her, but how could he possible see her? Her mom looked too, and smiled. Sam looked but he couldn't see anything. Patty looked at Ethan who, looked away. They both smiled.

"I am someone from Otherwhere" Ethan simply said. "I am just trying to save the charmed one from themselves. Bring to the past some light and to the future some sense. Make a bridge between me and the rest of the people.." Ethan started to say, it sounded funny, again like a rhythm from some weird spell that neither Patty, nor Prue had ever heard. "...telling you a thousand of stories from a simple line, not witchcraft but a spell in itself..."

Patty opened her mouth slightly, full of surprise. "Oh my God...who...what..." Patty didn't understand. All the guilt she felt went away, she felt as peaceful as Prue had felt just a few minutes ago, minutes that seemed like ages. Prue's mother smiled and rocked her baby who had started to cry..."I'll get killed, won't I?" Ethan nodded.

"No!" Sam yelled." I would never let it happen!"

"You were just doing it Sam. Go away," Ethan said without looking at him.

"When do I die?" Patty asked a little scared. Prue admired her mothers strength more than ever before.

"It depends, if you leave the baby, tomorrow, if you don't...if you keep it and stay at home with her instead of picking up the girls..."

"THAT IS INFORMATION FROM THE FUTURE, YOU CANNOT DO THAT!" Sam yelled desperate. It was too much, to know that he was responsible from Patty's death...Patty's future death...


	2. Perfect life, not so much

Chapter 2

**Perfect life, not so much**

Prue got up a little dizzy and confused. An alarm clock just went off and left her completely out of place. She rolled on her side with a familiar feeling and realized she was in her bed. She smiled to the pillow. Whatever reason the alarm clock went off it didn't matter. She remembered she had been dead, dead for almost 5 years. Now she was in her bed. She was alive. It was wonderful. She did not know how, or why, she did not care at all. She was alive, she was going to do all she wanted to do, and she was going to do the right things that should have been done before…or…well, at some time.

"You should get up" a familiar voice said. Prue's heart stopped. She had already forgotten about Ethan! She felt how Ethan was playing with her smooth hair. He smelled good, that was something she didn't notice earlier. He smelled like…mint. He was being so much careful and sweet with her now. Maybe he had been intimidated…it wouldn't surprise her, after all. Dead people intimidate everyone. Prue rolled on her side again and met his eyes. He was smiling. "Hi Prue. Welcome to your life"

Prue smiled him back and laughed as hard as she thought she would ever laugh. She would probably wake her sisters up but she didn't care. Life was too short to waste it sleeping.

All of the sudden they heard a familiar voice behind the door, a voice Prue hadn't heard in so many years that made her heart froze. Her mom's voice calling her name. Ethan and Prue looked to the door and, right before it started to open Ethan whispered something that sounded like "_frossego"_ and everything froze.

"How did you do that?" Prue asked, wondering why she wasn't surprised at all. Ethan had brought her back from the dead, somehow. So why couldn't he freeze time without even moving a muscle? She was curious though "Was that a spell?"

"It is my way to do magic. I never learned how to canalize it through my hands…" He confessed feeling somewhat guilty about it. Prue smiled, that guy was…just interesting. He could bring someone back from the dead but he did not know how to use his powers properly.

"So, what is going on?" Prue asked, not so sure if she wanted to know. "Did you already change the past, didn't you?"

"I did…" he admitted "but we have work to do…"

"We?"

"Yeah," he smiled again. He was so charming. They held in each others eyes for a second and then, he spoke again " I brought you to your teenage years, this is your Senior year at high school." Prue was going to talk but Ethan cut her off "…we don't have much time so let me explain. Paige, your sister, your youngest sister wasn't given up, your mom did not go to the lake so she is alive, that was the first event we had to fix. Phoebe did not go rebellious but Piper is still a Geek. You are popular, head of the cheerleaders and, yes, you are going out with Andy. Listen…Prue, focus" He said. When Prue heard 'Andy' her eyes were filled with hope and excitement. "However, something have changed, I am not sure of what, you will have to find out yourself, you will meet some people that you should have met earlier…and you won't meet some other people. You have been writing a diary so that would be your guide. It is September 6, school starts today. You know what you have to do right. These are your classes…"

"Do I really have to go to high school?" Prue interrupted.

"Yeah, the second event we have to change it is going to happen here, in High school" Ethan answered, "It has to do with Paige, she is going to get raped, somehow"

"WHAT!" Prue yelled. "WHEN! How?"

"I don't know" he looked away. He looked sad, he was really concern, maybe too concern. Prue was getting suspicious. "It is going to happen here in this time but I don't know where or when…or by whom. Paige is eleven…and if it happens, she will run away and won't come back to San Francisco until days after you were killed. That means, if you don't make it, you die. If you make it, you can change your destiny's and Andy's. Maybe your mom's too…"

Prue smiled deeply. She realized she had a second chance. "…however, things are different Prue, I'll come back when the next task comes. Good luck"

_Things are different_. Yes, Prue knew that, her mom was alive. Phoebe wouldn't go revel and she had another sister. A little sister…defiantly life was different, it was way better.

"You kid get up!" Patty Halliwell yelled through the door while Ethan disappeared. Her mom broke in the room really angry and pretty much pulled Prue out of the bed. Too confused to react Prue fell on the floor. "You are so lazy and stupid Prue, just get up damn it. Go to school and learn something productive cause next year you are out of here!" Patty Halliwell yelled. Prue tried to get up but Patty slapped her and she fell again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Prue yelled. She regretted it the second after. Her mom slowly turned red and looked at her. Prue could see anger held in her mom's eyes. "I'm sorry mom…I…"

"Don't _mom _me Prue…" Patty almost yelled to her daughter. "I am Patty to you. God, when will you learn?"

Patty slapped her again and left Prue too shocked to say anything. She was bleeding because her mom had some ring on that hurt her. However, what hurt her the most was the fact that it was her mom the one who had slapped her. Her eyes were filled with tears of anger and confusion. She didn't know. She didn't understand. Her mom had been a wonderful woman, loving, caring and understanding. She had been the perfect mom hadn't she? What happened? Suddenly Prue felt guilty, guilty because she changed that…she changed her mom…

"Prue…You okay?" a much younger Phoebe came in her room. Prue was surprised. Phoebe was nothing like she remembered. Phoebe wasn't _Freebe_ anymore…She was just a normal teenager, pretty and happy. She had a cute ponytail instead of her usual thick black hair all in her face. Instead of black ledger clothes, she was wearing a regular pink T-shirt and a denim mini skirt. Her make up was much lighter and her eyes didn't seem angry at all. She should have met that Phoebe. Prue ignored that, in fact, that was the Phoebe that years later will work at the Bay Mirror, helping people. Phoebe saw Prue on the floor and gave her a little smile. She walked toward her big sister and helped her to get up. "I'm sorry Prue…It wasn't your fault"

"What wasn't my fault?" Prue asked confused. Phoebe looked at her with tenderness and hugged her. "let's get ready okay?"

"No Phoebs wait. What wasn't my fault?"

"Mom being mad at you…Prue what is wrong with you?" Phoebe asked "You look different…"

"Just tired. Look Phoebe I don't know what's with mom but she is not like that…I know she is not…" Prue said trying to convince herself more than her sister. Phoebe laughed.

"What are you talking about, she is a bitch. You have said it yourself a million times" Phoebe said, convinced that she was right.

"Phoebs, don't talk about mom like that. I could have never said that!" Prue said indigenized. Phoebe gave her a weird look and said "Prue, you are really freaking me out, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah. Go get dressed" Prue said without believing a word. She felt that everything was completely unreal. _Things are different. _"Phoebe"

"Yeah?"

"Do I have to wear my cheerleading uniform today?"

"Of course are you mad. You know that!" Phoebe laughed. "Seriously Prue, you are acting so weird this morning" Phoebe left the room and Prue went to her closet. It was good to know that she had almost the same clothes, at least the same style. She had to admit that she would have enjoyed looking through her closet, and her body! She liked being a teenager again, but while she took her pajama of and saw all the bruises she went pale. Had her mom done that? Yes, it hurt to admit it but yes. Did her mom hit Phoebe, Piper and Paige too? She thought about Paige, she didn't really know her. Suddenly she felt excited, at least Phoebe looked alright and she had another sister…

Prue went through her stuff and saw the pictures on the wall. In most of them she was with Andy or her sisters. Especially with the sister she didn't know. Paige. There weren't very many pictures of her with Piper, even though she had the best relationship with her sister. She wished she had more time to spend looking the pictures and her diary but she had to get to school. She put her cheerleading uniform on and grabbed her stuff that was already prepared to go. "Some things never change after all" She grabbed her keys and realized that she wouldn't be driving the same old car Grams got for her when she turned sixteen. She was driving a Mazda.

She ran down the stairs and found her sisters. Nothing would have prepared her to face her sisters. She loved them so much. Paige jumped in to her arms and Prue, very surprised held her. "I'm sorry mommy hit you because of me today" Prue looked at her baby sister. They both looked alike but Paige had Phoebe's eyes. Prue smiled at her like saying "it is not your fault" but she didn't really know whose fault it was…well yes. _Hers. _

Piper however, avoided her eyes. She was wearing jeans, no make up and a really dorky shirt with the picture of a horse. She had braces and glasses and a really greasy hair. She almost forgot the 16-year-old Piper Halliwell.

"What's with you Prue? Lets get out of here!" Piper angrily said. Angrily. Prue had never seen Piper angry before. Not in that way.

Up there, however, wasn't going that good for the young Ethan. The elders were mad, as mad as anyone had seen them in a long, long time. Most of them had completely lost their tempered. Most of them yelled out all the words an elder should never say. Most of them felt anger and, of course, betrayal. Nevertheless, only one of them didn't lose his cool. His name was, or had been a long time ago, Logan. His hair was extremely blond, almost white and his eyes where oddly yellowish, those eyes were feared all over the magic community. Elders wanted to be like him, demons feared him. Even The Source itself had feared the one that many people called 'The Elder'. Logan smiled at Ethan who didn't look away, everyone saw that as an offense.

"…I can't believe it! Ethan we all thought you knew better" one of the elders said discussed. He looked at Ethan with disagreement and, a shadow of what fear could have looked like within an elder's eyes.

"_I _know better Delphos," Ethan said, while he looked up in a very arrogant way. "I am doing what I am doing for the good of the community. That is what I have been trained to do, that is what I am willing to do. It is not my will but the community's will" Ethan held the Elder's look with anger.

"The kid has a point," Logan said trying not to laugh. Most of the elders looked at him surprised. Logan had always been Ethan's favorite elder and, person in the entire world. Logan had pretty much taught him everything he knew, including his manners.

"Have you gone mad Logan?" The one called Delphos yelled. "The _funny _kid has abducted Prudence Halliwell from heaven, brought her back to life, change the charmed one's future behind our back, and saved Patricia Halliwell who was supposed to die…"

"WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE WHO HAS TO DIE AND WHO HASN'T?" Ethan all of the sudden yelled.

"Ethan please, manners"

"Screw manners!"

"Ethan!" Delphos warmed him.

"Yes sir, I am sorry _sir" _Ethan looked at him, mad and angry. He could feel his anger boiling within his blood but he didn't say anything…He would never contradict Logan.

"…Patty was supposed to die because of her future mistreatment towards the Charmed ones!" Delphos said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That can be changed!" Ethan argued. "Prue will change it!"

"Prudence Halliwell is only a witch" Delphos sentenced.

"or not" Ethan replied.

Most of the elders where now impressed, not many people dared to say nothing to an elder, but it was true that there weren't many people like Ethan around. Ethan had known the elders forever that was why he never feared them, the was born and raised 'up there' that is why, he wasn't and elder, but he was one of the few people actually close to them. He could tell everything about them, that was why, he wasn't allowed to have a life. The elders knew everything about the kid, well, almost, they didn't know about his obsession with Prue Halliwell. Ethan had watched Prue growing up and he admired her to death.

"_I don't think Prue is just a witch Ethan," _Logan's voice spoke inside of Ethan's mind. That was one of the things that Logan had taught him. They would have vital conversations within their minds, discuss business or just talk about nothing and no one had to know. No Elder knew anything about that especial connection. That was another of the thousand secrets Ethan hid.

"_Then why don't you say anything?" _Ethan replied to Logan.

" Ethan, you know we can clip your winds for this don't you?"

"Yes I do" Ethan said. "_But they won't dare to do so" _

Logan smiled. Ethan was right , yet he didn't know how much the elders feared him. They wouldn't want a mad nineteen year old walking around with their secrets in his hands, that was Ethan's curse and blessing at the same time. The Elders wouldn't get rid of him no matter what did, so Ethan had grown up doing whatever he wanted without fearing any elder, or any other creature.


	3. The old yet unknow people

**Reviews**

**PrueTrudeau; **thanks for the review. I WISH I was a professional lol. I am just trying to get better besides, I am better writing about Charmed. Ethan is my huge card in this fan fic, trust me you are going to get to know him way better in later chapters. Although don't expect me to reveal nothing really important until the very end…I really love Ethan…

**peanut2lb; **thanks for the review. I'll give you a tip, Andy and Prue will remain together, I am so sick of people trying to break them up…Let them stay, they are just fine together. About Ethan, well what can I say, you are right being leery…You'll find out. Oh, I almost forgot, I love your fanfics. They are great! EVERYONE CHECK THIS GIRL'S STORIES, THEY ARE AWESOME.

**Random3; **Oh my god! Oh my god! Do you really think it was brilliant? I LOVE "Fight the good fight" You are so good at writing…do you think I am good? I am freaking out…! (okay, I breathing…in.. out..) No, Ethan is not Wyatt, he has a little bit to do with Wyatt yeah, but is not Wyatt, nor Chris, nor ANYONE in the Halliwell family. Lol, but that was a good question because I actually thought about writing him as a Halliwell, but that is kind of over used….so…I didn't.

**Angel of Charmed, **good you are hooked! Don't worry, I'm going as fast as I can with the chapter but I am loaded with hw!

And now, from the Library of my High School, I am delighted to present my third chaper while I decide whether or not to yell at one annoying kid over here, making noises and picking his nose. ( I know I am nuts lol, is just that I am hungry, I get really weird when I am hungry…) Enjoy and THANKS A LOT for the reviews.

**Chapter 3**

**Somewhat like Oprah and the old unknown people**

Prue was beyond nervous, her stomach was killing her and her throat was as dry as it had never been. "Why am I nervous? I am an adult!" she thought trying to bottle her emotions. "Are you?" A voice within her mind said. Technically she wasn't. She was Senior at High school. "Bummer" the voice within said. Prue looked around, it was odd how, to the people she hadn't been gone at all while she felt like she had been gone for so many years. Everything looked the same. Well, _it was the same. _However, neither the people's truth nor Prue's truth was the real truth. Prue Halliwell had died five years ago, which had seemed extremely short in the madness of the vast white nothing. She looked up to Baker High again, she was worried, she had tons of memories from high school but she did not know which ones had actually happened and which ones hadn't. It was sort of freaky to know what stuff like, for example, that she was going to get elected for Prom Queen months before it happened. She never understood Phoebe's power, or how she should feel while she know that something important may or may not had been avoided, now she did. She whished she could turn around to find comfort in her sisters but she couldn't. She knew she could never tell them the truth, it would be to shocking for them. It would be like "Phoebes, your hair looks awesome today, oh by the way, I am thirty five years old and dead…" Well, maybe someday when they already have their powers and everything was fine, then she would tell them. They deserve as much time of youth as they could have.

"Ready sis?" Phoebe asked jumping around. It was her first year of high school and she was as nervous as Prue was. "Second lunch right?"

"Eh, yeah…but, why do you want me to be around?" Prue asked innocently. The last thing the old Phoebe would have wanted is an annoying and overprotective big sister bossing her around.

"It makes me feel safe" Phoebe smiled. Prue smiled her back and pulled her into a hug. "What about you Pipe?" Prue asked.

"Mind your own business Prue" Piper snapped. Prue was about to say something but Piper turned around and left. She was hurt, really hurt, Prue knew that. What she did not know was why and how hurt her younger sister really was.

"Phoebes do you know why…?" Prue started to ask.

"So…I guess I gotta go too. Catch you later" Phoebe quickly said and ran toward a group of girls that Prue didn't know or if she did, she didn't remember. They looked nothing like Phoebe's old friends, they all looked like normal girl, not too popular not too geeky. She was relieved she wouldn't have to worry about Phoebe being arrested anymore.

"Hey beautiful" a too familiar voice whispered in her ear while too perfect arms wrapped her in to a hug that made her thoughts stumble. She turned around and met Andy's gorgeous green eyes. He looked adorable, his black hair as messy as always during high school, his white skin always brightened by his smile. He was wearing the school's ledger jacket as the Capitan of the football team must do. She could see his wrapped knee through one of the holes of his jeans. She remembered that injury, he had been trying to teach her how to play football, tripped with a rock and injured his knee. It had been nothing but it scared them to death. The smell of his cologne brought her a lot of memories and she felt her eyes watering.

"Honey are you all right?" he asked her "Are you crying?"

Prue shook her head and smiled him. "I have missed you" Andy rose and eyebrow, of course he didn't know that, in her world, he had been gone for almost seven years.

"You better have missy. This is the last time I don't drive you to school. The road never felt so boring before!" Andy joked trying to make her laugh. He made it.

"You are so sweet" She said.

"I am! I am the sweetest guy on earth and I am all yours!" he laughed. He didn't know he was right. Then he looked inside his backpack and handed Prue her schedule "You forgot this yesterday"

"Did I?" Prue asked without thinking "I mean…yeah I did. Thank you"

"Second lunch" he said "Your favorite"

"Yup. Forth period always feels shorter" Prue remembered. "Should we start heading to class?"

"Sure I'll walk you"

"Walk me? We don't have first period together?" Prue asked disappointed.

"No way. I'm not taking British Lit. I am going to Creative Writing!" Andy laughed. Prue did too just not to seem as disappointed as she was. She had lost him and now they were back together she didn't want to get away from him for anything. Nevertheless Andy noticed something "You know what we can do? I'll walk you to all of your classes today!"

Prue smiled at him and kissed him. He looked radiant. She was going to get in the class when Andy grabbed her arm. She turned around "Hey Prue, if something was going on…something serious, you would tell me wouldn't you?"

Prue gave him a guilty smile. She thought about all things she was hiding from him, her powers, her…well her death after all. She thought about her mom's behavior She hid from him the demon that killed him, no she didn't. If she would have done it, he wouldn't have died. "Sure" Prue simply said.

"Even if it would hurt me?" Andy asked again. Prue gave him a guilty look and shook her head. Andy held her hand and said "I want you to be honest with me okay, always. I want you to count on me. We are a team" Prue nodded.

"I love you" She said

"Love you too"

Prue got in the classroom, in the past, she broke up with Andy that same year…she didn't know exactly why she did it, probably college had a big part on it. She wouldn't let it happen this time. But what if he asked her to let him go? After all, he wanted to go to Portland's university…Prue shook her head trying to kick out those thoughts from her mind.

"Prue!" Someone yelled her name. It was Danae Hake, her best friend. She was a cheerleader too, just like the two girls sitting behind them. Alyssa Henkel and Erika Galloway.

"Hi girls!" Prue waved them and went to sit by Danae. She was glad she remembered someone in that classroom. However, they wouldn't be the only people she knew there. Ignoring the teacher, Alyssa took a candy bar out her pocket and started eating it. She was the tinniest cheerleader, she could eat whatever she wanted whenever she wanted and she will never gain a pound. Her blond hair was the envy of every girl and her big blue eyes had gotten charmed most of the guys in the school. Danae was a little bit more normal, blond too but her eyes were color brown and she wore glasses. Erika was a little bit fatter, she was one of the bases of the cheerleading squad. She was also a bitch. Prue, Danae and Erika started talking about some new movie and, as always, Danae made Alyssa laughed, she dropped part of the caramel of the candy bar on her shirt.

"Goddamn it!" Alyssa swore.

"Very attractive Lyssa" Erika laughed. "The perfect girl dropped caramel!"

"Ig snt funi"

Everyone started laughing hysterically but almost in silence. None of them wanted to get in detention the very first day of school. The teacher, whose name was McCormack was an old guy who had been teaching there for around forty years, everybody respected him once but, once you get old, and deaf and almost blind, you kind of lose it. That is exactly what happened to the guy, although, he was the best teacher in the school. McCormack, who was taking role, called a name that made Prue's heart jump, it was the first but not last, surprise of her day.

"Cole Turner"

"Oh my God!" Prue turned around and saw Cole. He was nothing like the Cole Turner she knew. He was an attractive seventeen year old, he had long black hair and his eyes were full of happiness. He was kidding around with one of Andy's friends and it looked like he had gotten in to the football team. Cole didn't seem to know her but he stared at her and smiled a little inhibited.

"Gosh Prue! We know that the new Cole Kid is hot but control yourself" Danae joked. Well, maybe not, Cole was really hot, even Prue had to admit it.

"I'm sorry" she apologized

"My bad" Cole smiled cordially. "I should have introduced myself"

All the girls in the room laughed and Cole blushed. Sure he was nothing like the Cole she remembered. Nothing like the demon, he was actually being really nice but, she was Prue Halliwell, she didn't buy it.

"Zup Halliwell? I guess you are mad because your boyfriend isn't the coolest one anymore…Are you going to dump poor Andy?" someone said with a stupid voice tone.

"Shut the hell up Wyatt" Erika snapped "Don't listen to him Prue, Cole, he is an asshole"

"Well, I think I rather to be an asshole than a bitchy cheap whore" the guy called Wyatt snapped. Prue looked at him carefully and recognized him. It couldn't be. That 'Wyatt Person' was no one else than Leo Wyatt, her ex, future, whatever whitelighter. He looked so different, his hair was long and curly and he had a lot of muscle, his jeans were destroyed and dirty and his Led Zeppelin shirt had dirt all over. He was wearing a hat too, it was the first time Prue saw him wearing a hat. "_Cole Turner is a nice jock and Leo Wyatt a troublemaker? Stop the world, I am getting of" _Prue thought.

"Leo Wyatt" McCormack called. He hadn't heard anything of course.

"Here"

"This year you are gonna get beaten up Wyatt" Andy's friend said and everyone laughed.

…

Prue had already forgotten how tiring high school was. She had trouble to find almost all her classes, hopefully Andy walked her so she didn't get lost. Her schedule, yet tiring, was a pretty good one. She didn't have math which was great because she didn't remember anything. She didn't have science or any hard class she would regret taking. Maybe CI but that wasn't that hard after all. She had two classes with Andy and another one with Cole. They didn't get the chance to talk, even though Cole spent the entire period trying to talk to her. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever but everything was already too complicated. Leo troublemaker, Phoebe nice teen, Piper angry, her mother abusive ( she felt like her stomach got heavier while she thought about her mother) and Paige, well, just Paige. Just before lunch she had Photo III, a class that Piper was taking too, but as a Junior. It was Prue's favorite class and Prue's was the teacher's favorite student.

"Hey Pipe," Prue waved her while Piper ignored her. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Why don't you go sit with your super friends?" Piper was being so rude to her.

"It is what I am doing" Prue said without giving up. She sat by her youngest sister.

"What the hell is your problem Prue? Are you just dumb or the mascara has gotten into your brain?" Piper yelled with no reason. "Just get lost!"

Everyone was looking at them amused. Piper stood up and sat with a geeky guy who Prue and her friends had bullied their freshman year.

"Prue, what is wrong with you?" A guy said while he sat by her side. Prue knew him but she never realized they went to the same High School, maybe was another thing Ethan changed…It was Jack, but not as she remembered him. He was shorter and had braces. He wasn't as good looking as he would be in the future. Jack bounced around Prue singing something like "The first day is great because Prue is with me!" Prue couldn't help to laugh.

She had to admit that she had a really good time in all her classes, well, of course she wondered about Piper's behavior but…oh well, she figured Piper was a little hormonal, that must be all. She was anxious for lunchtime; she will get to see Andy again. However she realized how she had been in high school, and the way people looked at her, some admiring her, some others, with fear. She had never appreciated the happiness she felt in high school, of course, that is something no one does. Everyone is too busy trying to grow up faster when they should just enjoy the ride. She was liking it a lot. So, after Photo class she went to the commons, hoping everybody will sit in the same table they used to, she was right. As soon as she got close to their table Andy run in to her.

"Do you still love me as much as you did this morning?" he asked her with an innocent smile while pulling her into a hug.

"Even more" Prue answered and kissed him. "Lets grab some junk food"

Hey, she was a teenager again, that meant she could eat as much junk as she wanted without gaining any weight! Andy laughed and nodded. There was something different about his girlfriend, but who cared? She was just a little more mature than usual but that was good, wasn't it? There was nothing to worry about. What surprised him the most was that Prue seemed to be real happy for the first time in a long time. She was the Prue Halliwell he initially fell in love with, although he learned to love her all. Prue, Andy and her friends, including Cole, went to grab lunch when they ran in to Phoebe and her friends. Phoebe and Cole stared at each other smiling like the children they were. Prue looked at them discussed; some of Phoebe's boy-friends did the same.

"Phoebs?" One of Phoebe's friends asked.

"huh, what? OH!" Phoebe came back to reality and her face turned red .

"Where you looking at that guy like a psycho or weren't you Phoebe Halliwell?"

her friend asked. "hey, isn't that your sister Prue? She is friends with the new hot guy you like!"

"Miranda! Could you keep it down please? Jezz"

Back in Middle School, Paige wasn't having a really good day. She was mad because Phoebe wasn't around anymore. Boy, being the only Halliwell in middle school sucked. Paige looked at Glen, she had had a crush on him since at least, fifth grade. Glen, in the other hand, liked a girl called Chelsea Bennet, the popular girl in the eight grade. She didn't care about Chelsea being perfect but she did care about Glen liking Chelsea more than he liked her.

"Oh boy I hate history" Glen complained to Paige who was lost in his blue eyes and blond locks. "It is like watching a boring movie, drink a lot of pop and realize that you are not allowed to go to the bathroom. It is a bummer we have to take it!"

"I think is interesting" Paige admitted. "You don't like it because last year when the teacher was talking about Italy and asked you were Florence was, you said it was in South Carolina and you got in trouble!"

Glen laughed. "Yeah, oh well, you said that the Himalaya was in Italy!" Now it was Paige's turn to laugh. They both shared a special connection that not very many people could understand, just like Prue and Andy, well , sort of. Andy actually liked Prue.

Glen was going to ask her something but he didn't. The teacher had just walked through the door. She didn't look weird but Paige didn't like her at all. There was something freaky about her. She was black and had a inscrutable expression. She didn't turn the lights on. "Like if she could see in the dark" Paige thought. The new teacher turned to her and smiled. It was an evil smile.

"You must be Paige Mathews-Halliwell," she said. No one spoke; she was one of those teachers who have the ability to keep the students quiet without raising their voice. She walked towards the white board and wrote her name.

"Serena Seer"


	4. Piper's anger and Prue's pain

**N/A; This new chapter is going to be a little bit longer because I have decided to include some Andy/Prue moments. I wasn't thinking about doing it but I have realized that people really like that so this chapter and specially that part is for all of you who like the couple. I'll be answering reviews every 2 chapters so I don't spoil anything. Thanks a lot for everything. Also I don't know if I clarified it or not, Paige's new teacher is The Seer, they just don't know who she is yet. Did you really think I was going to leave The Seer out? She is like one of my favorite characters…She is just…well, evil. Lol. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 4**

**Piper's anger and Prue's pain**

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Andy asked almost yelling. "You know what? I don't care you are moving in! I won't let her hurt you again! I'll never let anybody hurt you again! Prue I am so sorry I should have…I should have noticed damn it! How can I be so dumb? You are my girlfriend since when, freshman year? I have known you forever! Why didn't I notice!" Andy said to himself more than to Prue, he was completely freaked out "We are going to the Manor to pick up whatever you need. And your sisters, yes, your sisters too, you are all moving in here…I'll,…I'll sleep in the garage or something, and your sisters can have my room and the guest room and you can sleep in the attic.."

Prue grabbed his hands trying not to laugh, okay, it wasn't the right moment to laugh but Andy was making a huge deal, his eyes were completely out of their orbits and his skin was pale. He had started planning everything, and she was sure that if she wasn't there he would have gone over her house himself and do some crazy thing…Not like he hadn't done it before.

"Andy, honey, calm down is alright" Prue tried to explain him. "I'm fine is just a bruise"

"Just a bruise? PRUE!" Andy cried.

"No Andy, listen to me" Prue begged "I DON'T want you to do anything crazy, or stupid. I don't want you to get closer to the Manor alright?"

"No! I love you! Don't you get that? I can't stay and watch TV while the woman of my life is getting beaten up! This time is just a bruise but next time you could get killed! How am I supposed to live without you Prue?" Andy stared at her. He knew she wouldn't put him in any danger even if her life depended on it. He knew Prue Halliwell too well; he could never get to convince her to leave if she didn't want to. However, there was something different in Prue's eyes; something that worried him deeply. Prue gave him a look that could have mean 'You know I can't'. But he stared at her, looking within her eyes for a fissure in Prue's wall. A wall that she had built in between her and the rest of the people. She wouldn't let anyone in, but he knew that some day, she will knock it down and let him in her heart, until then, he had to look trough the fissures to see Prue's heart. "Promise me that if your mom hits you or your sisters again you will call me, please, just promise" Andy begged.

"Promise" Prue smiled. Andy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly too scared to break her in a million pieces. Prue kissed him back with a new intensity. She had never kissed anyone like that before.

"Prue," Andy said. She looked at him. "Not that I don't appreciate you telling me the truth but…is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"I'm thinking about anything else than talking right now" Prue admitted with a guilty smile. Just to imagine what she meant put a smile on Andy's face. '_Andrew Trudeau, focus!'_ "No Prue, seriously, today you have been different, is not bad, is just…well, you barely let me touch you in front of people, or kiss you, or even…I don't know.

When we are surrounded by people I always feel like our relationship is between you and me and them…but today I have felt like it was just the two of us"

"Is that bad?" Prue asked confused

"It is awesome" Andy answered while he held her. They both sat down again, Prue on Andy's bed and Andy on the floor, close to her. Andy's room was something like their sanctuary. There was pictures of the two of them everywhere. Some were from high school, most of them. However, Prue was looking to a picture she hadn't noticed it was there. It was a picture of her and Andy when they were around eight. They were both happy and laughing with Piper, Phoebe and Paige and behind all of them, there was a woman with a little kid, he had big black locks and green eyes. She will never forget those eyes, and even though the kid wasn't more than three years old she knew who he was; Ethan.

"Andy when did we take this picture?" Prue asked pointing at it. Andy looked at it and smiled. He got up and grabbed it, then he sat by Prue and pulled her in to a hug.

"Don't you remember it? You are getting old!" Andy joked but he wasn't far from the truth. "Summer after third grade, you, me and your sisters went with my parents to the zoo, it was your birth day!"

"Oh!" Prue gasped. Of course she didn't remember because…in her world it didn't happen. In her world, her mom was already dead by then. Suddenly she felt pressure in her throat and her eyes watered.

"Prue what's wrong?" Andy asked.

"Nothing is just…"Prue tried to make up an excuse but she didn't make sense. She couldn't stop tears. _'Don't cry Prue, please don't break down in front of him. What would I say to him? That I am dead! That he is dead too! That there is no future for us…Don't cry Prue…' _Andy held her, kissed her forehead and whispered by her ear "Honey cry as much as you need to. I am here for you, you don't have to tell me…" Prue nodded and curled in his arms. "Prue, whatever is bothering you, we can make it through, together, somehow…" And Prue cried. She cried for everything, she cried for her sisters, her mother, she cried for Andy and, for the first time in a long time, she cried for herself. Sometimes, tears don't come from happiness but from relief, that time, was one of those times. Right there, in Andy's arms, she realized that it didn't matter how screwed up the world was, it didn't matter as long as they stayed together. Prue realized that she would follow Ethan to hell and back if by doing so, she could change her destiny and Andy's. Because how two perfect lovers could be pulled apart the way they were? It didn't make sense. Not many things made sense those high school days.

When Prue got home, it was passed diner time and she wondered if someone would be mad about it. She hadn't called anyone to say she was going over Andy's. She hoped her mom wouldn't be mad.

Almost all the lights were turned on and she could hear the music from Phoebe's bedroom.

"I'm home!" She called. She heard steps coming from the top floor. It was obviously Paige running down. "Mom? Piper?"

Nobody answered so she went to the kitchen and saw her mom cooking. She remembered when she was kid and her mom would come home smelling like hamburger, kiss her and go straight to bed because she was tired from the day. She had missed her so badly. "Mom?"

Patty turned around and smiled to her eldest daughter. "Where have you been?" She didn't sound mad or anything like what she sounded in the morning. She was smiling and happy, just like Prue remembered. "Over Andy's I guess"

Prue smiled and said "Guilty"

"Well, I was making chocolate chip cookies for later…we already had dinner so…I guess you can make yourself a tv dinner or something…you have stuff in the freezer so serve yourself" her mom said Prue couldn't believe how nice she was or better, how could she have hit her that same day? She didn't care, she just…she just wanted her mom back. Looking at that woman made her proud, she had always tried to be like her mom, to look like her, to do what would have made her proud…She had directed all her life towards her mom. But she had to ask.

"Mom?" She asked carefully. "What happened this morning? Why did you…?"

"I don't know what you are talking about honey...What did I do?" Her mom asked, she truly had no idea.

"Never mind" Prue smiled. Maybe another time. She liked her mom like that. Maybe her mom was having a bad day, who doesn't have those? Maybe she was tired and mad…Maybe a spell went wrong or something…

"Prue!" Paige jumped on her.

"Hey bugger!" Prue hugged her. "How was school?"

"We have a weird teacher but it was cool. Glen and I went to play soccer after school and…" Then she lowered her voice. Prue had to make an effort to hear it "and Piper yelled at me and locked herself in her room. I think Pipe is crying like always"

"Why did she yell at you? Why is she crying?"

"She yelled at me because I like mom…I guess…and I don't know why she is crying but she was mean to Phoebe too so she locked herself in her room and none of them talk to me and I am bored. Lets play soccer!" Paige jumped.

"Good idea!" Prue said. "I'll talk to our sisters first, maybe they want to play too"

"Will you be in my team?"

"Always"

Prue went upstairs looking for Piper. They had to talk, they couldn't go on like that. She stopped at Piper's door and, as Paige had said, she could hear Piper crying. She knocked on the door.

"Go away"

"I'm coming in," Prue announced. Prue came in and saw the room. It was such a big mess, the pillows were everywhere, there was books on the floor and Piper was right there, laid on the bed. It broke Prue's heart.

"Honey what's the matter?" She asked sitting next to her.

"Prue go the hell away!" Piper yelled.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"GO AWAY!" Piper yelled trying to hit her. Prue could notice all of her sister's anger.

Prue pulled her younger sister close to her and, even though Piper tried to get away she couldn't. Prue had always been stronger than her.

"Piper talk to me please," Prue begged. "I love you!"

"If you loved me you wouldn't do what you are doing Prue, you wouldn't hurt us like you are!" Piper yelled. At that point, both Phoebe and Paige were staring by the door.

"What have I done!" Prue asked losing her temper.

"What haven't you done! It is you, and Paige, and Phoebe…and mom and everybody! Don't you see it! She is never going to change!" Piper cried

"She is going to change!" Paige yelled.

"Paige shut up!" Prue yelled.

"No Prue. Piper should apologize!" Phoebe said.

"…she will drink, hit you like every time and then, you forgive her. You all do but I can't! I can't forgive. I can't forget!" Piper cried. "I hate you Prue. I hate you all"

"She is going to change!" Paige yelled.

However, Prue didn't hear anymore. Prue didn't listen anymore. What if Piper was right? She wanted to scream to the world nothing in particular, just to feel better, to get rid of the pain. Phoebe ran to her bedroom and so did Paige. Prue stood there, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"She is not going to change Prue!" Piper continued, more to herself than to Prue. "It has always been this way. Ever since Paige was born. Don't you remember Prue? You suffered the most. Mom fell in depression and you had to take care of us. In the beginning you blamed it on Paige but you loved her so much that you got blind! You said you would protect us but you haven't and you won't… Because you will always see mom with those eyes, hoping she would change and she won't. You failed me, just like you failed yourself. That is why you are never home or why you act like if you were perfect but you are not! You are horrible; you can't live with yourself…"

"Piper that is not true!"

"What is not true Prue? That mom drinks or that you are horrible?"

"Neither of them are true!" Prue yelled. "It can't be"

"Why is that? You don't what to screw up your wonderful life or what?"

"My life is already screwed up enough!" Prue snapped.

"Just like mine and you would help if you saw something instead of saying 'it is a bad day'" Piper said. This time, she wasn't angry or sad. She was talking serene. She was talking the truth and both sisters knew it. Prue felt trapped in between the two, the teenager and the adult. The adult inside her told her that Piper was right, the teenager told her to run away and don't come back.

"Piper I love you" was the only thing she could say.

"If you loved me you wouldn't do this. You would stop mom or…or something…"

"I can't fix everything Piper!" Prue cried.

"Really? You always act like if you could come back from the dead," Piper said seriously. Prue wondered if she could possibly know something but it wasn't possible. Prue needed someone. She thought about Andy but she couldn't call Andy, she couldn't be completely sincere to him. He would never believe. He would never understand. She didn't have her sisters, she couldn't go talk to her mother, even though it was the thing she needed the most. A mother. She had always needed a mother and now she had an alcoholic one. She would have gone to talk to Phoebe but she was too young and so was Paige. She didn't quite trust her friends, not the adult Prue. She needed someone who knew the entire story. She needed Ethan.

"I love you" Prue said again.

"You already said that"

Prue couldn't say anything else. She couldn't stand it. She needed to leave the house. Leave forever. She turned around and run to her bedroom, grabbed her keys and run downstairs.

"Are you leaving Prue?" her mom asked like if nothing had happened. Prue didn't answer. How could she be so blind? Prue left the house, ignoring that both, Paige and Phoebe were staring at her from their windows. Wondering how many more people were going to leave them.

Prue drove around the city, without knowing where to go or what to do. She didn't cry. She didn't speak a word because she had a battle within her mind. In between an adult and a teenager. In between dead Prue and alive Prue. She wished she could talk to Ethan, just like if he was going to appear right in front of her and save her just like he did before. In the end, she decided to go to a random park she used to go to. A park, everything started in parks. She thought about going to the lake where her mother _died_ but…since her mother didn't die, it didn't really make any sense.

She parked her car and stared at the darkness. Everything was calmed and still, the crisp rhythm of the wind was the only thing she could hear. If only…if only she could do something to take everything out. She battled her memories, _the new _memories that had started to come back to her. Memories of her mother drinking and Piper…the sweet Piper always caught in the middle. That was why Phoebe went that way or why Paige didn't seem to be an eight grader but a fifth grader…because each one of them was trying to face the hard truth in their own way. Prue's desire to be alive had put her sisters in that situation. Prue cried, feeling guilty about it, even though she didn't ask for it.

"It is hard huh?" a silvery voice whispered behind her back. She knew he was there. Somehow, Ethan was there. She turned around and faced him. He looked horrible, his lips were bleeding and his nose looked broken. His hair was all dirty and it looked like one of his arms was broken. Yet he was smiling. "Sorry I left you"

"Why Ethan? Why did you do this?" Prue asked him. She didn't care much about his horrible aspect.

"Prue…I…need you alive. Everyone does"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE IT HURTS!"

**Sorry I left you hanging there. I want to apologize this chapter was a little bit…intense…sometimes I just lose it while writing. It won't be like this the entire story…I just wanted you to kind of know Prue's feelings and her sisters reactions and changes. This last part was something I just added but I don't know if you guys like it. Please tell me if you want to see Ethan more in the story or not. Also I wanted to say that the M stuff is going to come in the next chapter so if anyone feel they are going to get offended I am already sorry. I know most of you will want to kill me after this (making Patty an alcoholic…) but I need it because without it most of the things wouldn't make sense…I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know how do you think this should continue… (The Ethan stuff) **


	5. swimming in between awful truths and

**Disclaimer, damn I forgot to write this thing in the other chapters…I do not own charmed because if I did, lets just say it'll be different. However, I do own Ethan who I love very much.**

**Reviews**

**Random3;It is okay, I am not checking my email everyday or going to every day so I didn't notice that you weren't reviewing…lol. Don't worry about Ethan, he'll be just fine and, nooo, I am not breaking Prue and Andy up because of anyone, not even Ethan. **

**PrueTrudeau; I won't break them up. It is annoying when people do that. It always goes right to my nerves. Being honest, I don't really have plans for the old-new people they are kind of a consequence but I'll think of something…I have a few ideas but I don't know how to connect them together.**

**DrEaM-KaT; Of course it is me behind the screen! Was it that obvious?**

**Mony19; lol, you don't like Ethan very much do you? Don't worry I'll continue with him. He is just trying to help, although he is a little impulsive and, yes, he screwed up…you'll see why. **

**peanut2lb; don't worry Ethan stays, he is going to have his moments but, of course he stays. And yes, Andy is the perfect boyfriend, but again, I love Andy lol. About Patty, you'll see…In this ff everyone is hiding something. **

**N/A; I am not sure about this chapter so…I accept any kind of reviews…**

**Chapter 5**

**Swimming in between awful truths and painful lies**

Prue and Ethan stared at each other. Neither Prue nor Ethan knew what to say and both were lost within their feelings. Ethan wanted to hold her, tell her than every thing would be fine, that he was sorry for everything he had done…for every thing he was going to do to her. That she was the only person that had ever shown him, well a million things. She had shown him that life had beauty, that it was worth living…That he had a _purpose._ He wish he could tell her who he really was, no, better, who she really was, who she was going to become but he couldn't. He knew something about Chris, that Halliwell kid that came from the future and lived with his parents for a while. However he wasn't Chris. He never knew Chris; it was just a mere legend he had heard. Besides, Ethan didn't want to change his parents' future, he hated them. He didn't want to change his brother's future because did not have one. He was there to change Prue Halliwell's future, even if it would leave him alone and heartbroken. Prue, in the other hand, was having somewhat Déjà vu, just like if she had lived that before. She just didn't remember nor she knew why she felt so…protective with Ethan. For a second she thought she had feelings for him but it was impossible because she loved Andy. She loved Andy so much… Besides, it wasn't that kind of feeling. It was something different, something she had never felt before.

Prue looked in her purse for something to clean Ethan up and finally, she found some Kleenex. "Here…" Prue said trying to clean his injuries. "Who did this?"

"Does it matter?" Ethan asked without looking at her. Yet, he let her get closer to him. "You don't have to help me"

"Yes I do" Prue replied. "You gave me my life back…and I want to help you Ethan. Why won't you trust me?"

"Because I don't trust anyone" Ethan answered. "I hate everyone"

"That is not true. You don't hate me do you?" Prue asked trying to get him to talk. Ethan looked at her and smiled. "I could never hate you Prue" Prue smiled to him and held his hand. Ethan didn't seem to care.

"_Please_" he thought "_I don't want to tell her, please Prue, don't make me tell you…please. I don't want you to know" _

"Where do you live? Where do you go when you are not around? How old are you?" Prue asked without even thinking. Ethan looked away again and pulled himself away from Prue.

"Please don't ask me that. You are better off without knowing who I am" Ethan answered. He was being honest. "You don't care about me"

"Why not? Who are you Ethan?"

"No one. Prue I gotta go…" Prue grabbed him by his arm and pulled him in to a hug, she had the feeling that they had done that before. Ethan at the moment, was fighting the tears, but it was the fight he could never win. "Prue I have to go…"

"Will you ever tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Everything, maybe when this is over…"

Ethan smiled and Prue could see that she had just hurt him but she didn't know how. "Dear Prue, when this is over you will never see me again...You will wish you don't ever see me again"

"Ethan…that is not true" Ethan kissed her forehead and whispered, "All I do is for the best. Everything…But I can't predict the consequences and, somehow, all I do has a horrible one in your life" Prue could feel that Ethan was about to cry. And again she didn't know why, she just felt like holding him, protecting him…He looked so miserable…

As soon as Prue got home she went straight to bed. She couldn't believe how tired she was and she could just thank god that it was Friday. She didn't remember how well Friday's feel when you are in high school. Nothing seemed to be different, nothing seemed to be wrong. Prue went up to her room and found her little sister, Paige, asleep in her bed. "She looks like me," Prue thought. "Well, she's got Piper's eyes" Paige was wearing a cute blue pajama and her hair was still wet from the shower. Prue shook her but she wouldn't get up.

"Paige sweetie" she whispered. "Paige you have to go to your room"

"But Piper is in my room" Paige whined half asleep. Paige wrapped her arms around Prue's neck. Prue tried to pick her up but Paige was too heavy for her "C'mon Paige…please get up"

"Prue, Piper is in my room" Paige explained again hugging her big sister "Can I sleep with you?"

Prue didn't know what to say, she would say yes to Phoebe or Piper but Paige, she felt Paige as her sister but it was still weird. Although she didn't want her baby sister to feel left out. "Why is Piper in your room?" She asked instead.

"Because Phoebe is with a guy" Paige said yawning. "Can I go back to sleep please?"

Prue felt like her anger rose really fast, just like if someone had whipped her stomach. She couldn't believe what she heard. No way. She could only run to Phoebe's room and open the door without knocking, secretly hoping she would find Phoebe doing something…well, doing something the old Phoebe would do and, at the same time, begging herself to be wrong.

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled breaking in to the room. She froze. What she saw it wasn't what she was expecting to see, and at the same time it was exactly what she had expected. Something she knew deep inside her soul but she would never admit it. It was Cole. However it wasn't the Cole turner she was expecting to see, the evil lawyer or the evil demon. Evil anyways. It was Cole Turner, the teenager. There they were, Cole was trying to clean Phoebe's arm, which was bleeding. Cole's face was extremely pale and contracted by tension. So much tension that it could have been scratched with a knife. Phoebe was looking away from Cole and her eyes were red. Prue had only seen her eyes like that once but she didn't even remember. All of the sudden she had a flash, somewhat a premonition or maybe a drowned memory, she didn't know. Nevertheless, she saw Phoebe crying at someone's funeral. At _her _funeral.

"Oh my God! Leo!" She called by instinct. Cole looked at her surprised and Phoebe broke into tears again. "What did you do Cole? No wait, I don't care. Get the hell out of my house. NOW!" Prue yelled freaking out. "Phoebe come on we are going to the hospital"

"I'm fine Prue," Phoebe sobbed. "I am not going… Cole didn't do anything… he is helping me…"

"Calm down Prue. I got it," Cole explained. He was tense and looked exhausted but he wasn't lying. "It doesn't bleed anymore" Prue looked at him, obviously not buying it. She didn't trust Cole, or anyone else. "Why did you call Leo? Leo the skater jackass?"

"Mind your own business Cole"

"Like this is not my business"

"How did this happen?" Prue asked ignoring Cole. "Please Phoebe; tell me you didn't do this to yourself"

"What if I did?" Phoebe asked in an arrogant voice. Now it was Prue's turn to cry but she didn't. She stayed calmed and, smiled.

"I think we need to talk Phoebs" She held her sister while Phoebe nodded. Cole looked at Prue in the eyes, trying to figure whether he should stay or not. "Cole, you better go home. It's late" Cole grinned which Prue didn't like very much. "_No one is waiting for me…no one cares whether I come back or not…just because I am not like…them". _Cole thought. He nodded and left the room. Prue wondered who came she didn't see his car in the front porch. One of the two; either Cole was a great runner with a great timing, or he was a demon. She thought about her powers, wondered if she had them…She wondered if Leo was their whitelighter…or if they had one at all. She stared at Phoebe's face, which was almost inscrutable and held the bandage that wrapped Phoebe's arm until the elbow.

"I am sorry Phoebs" Prue apologized. "I…I should have been here…I am so sorry" Prue held her sister, trying to fight her own tears.

"Why is everything so screwed up Prue? Why us?" Phoebe cried. "You have Andy and Paige has her best friend Glen but Piper and I…we have nothing…I wish I had more power Prue. I wish I could change this but I can't…I can't because I am no one" the charmed one said. "I wish I was…a little bit more like you. Because you are always strong aren't you….you would never leave us like dad, or Paige's dad or…or mom"

"Never" Prue said, knowing that she was wrong. It broke her heart but the more she lived in that reality the more she knew that something was horribly wrong…And then, she thought about something. In that reality, all the charmed ones had some shadow over their heads. Piper's anger, Phoebe's insecurity…Paige's future rape, she hadn't forgotten that…and, she, herself, was beaten up by her own mother. If things continued that way, there wouldn't be any charmed ones at all. If they weren't any charmed ones, there wouldn't be elders either

"_Dear Prue, when this is over you will never see me again...You will wish you don't ever see me again"_ Damn Ethan.

"Phoebe you can't keep doing this…I know that nothing is going to make you realize how awfully wrong you are but you've got to believe me…Life does change. This is not going to be like this for much longer"

"I can't take it anymore," Phoebe cried. "I need someone Prue…I need a rock to hold on to"

Prue never thought she would be about to say what she was about to say but she would never lose her little sister, never. She couldn't take it. Just to see her like that broke her heart in a million pieces.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. How about if we all spend the day together? You would like that wouldn't you?" Phoebe nodded and curled in to Prue's arms. "Why didn't you let Piper in?"

"What? Piper hadn't been here all day," Phoebe said confused.

"But Paige said Piper was in her room because you wouldn't let her in!"

"I don't know where Piper is but she is not here…" Phoebe started to say. "Stay here" Prue ordered. She got up and went to Paige's room. It was a mess. All her toys were everywhere, the walls were covered of pictures of teen idols and there were books all over the floor. The bed was empty. Prue looked everywhere and finally found a note on the table.

"_I can't take it anymore. I am out of here. Don't worry, I'll just be gone for the weekend. I'll be back on Monday. Love you all, even Prue"_

"Fuck!" Prue yelled. All of the sudden she felt all of Piper's anger. Because, that wouldn't have happened if Patty was a good mother. She was most likely drinking somewhere with some random dude while Prue had to take care of a situation she couldn't take care of. It was so unfair in every world but at least, in the old one she thought that her mother had been perfect while she was alive. What would have changed her so much? What had happened? She wished she could ask someone…someone that had been there from the beginning…someone like Andy. She ran back to her room where Paige was asleep again and grabbed the phone. She dialed Andy's number.

"he….eeello?" Andy's voice said. He was probably asleep.

"Andy I need you" Prue cried. Prue could hear how Andy jumped of his bed.

"What's wrong Prue?" he asked with a much more concerned voice.

"I just need you here…Phoebe…Paige…Piper is gone. And.." Prue broke into tears again.

"I'm coming baby" Andy said and hanged up.

Far away from there Piper was walking around San Francisco. Bored and tired, she didn't know where to go or what to do…Running away hadn't been such a great idea but what did the world expect huh? She was Piper Halliwell. Piper Geek Halliwell. A sucker. She always had to suck up her sisters junk. Phoebe was as perfect as Prue and Prue was overprotective with Paige and Phoebe as well but she had never cared about Piper…or even herself. Her mother was such a bitch who did not know how to take responsibility for her actions and her father had ran away from the same life she was trying to run away. Her entire life was a big bummer. All of the sudden, someone ran in to her. It was a black woman. She looked pretty fine, like if she was from the upper class or some aristocratic family. She was wearing a huge long coat and a scarf almost covering her face.

"What are you doing here so late?" she asked in a mysterious tone. Piper didn't like the woman at all. It was something oddly familiar around her. Something that made her nervous and scared.

"I don't talk to strangers"

"Good. Neither do I"

Piper turned around and walked away. Yet she was anxious to know more about the woman…The woman grabbed Piper's arm. Her skin was cold, perfect and soft…as if it was made out of some kind of stone.

"Lady…" Piper said trying to intimidate her but she didn't sound any convincing. The woman smirked.

"Seer… I wouldn't do that you know" someone in the dark said. Someone familiar to us but unknown to Piper Halliwell. It was Ethan. "Unless, of course, you want to get fried, which I figure you don't"

Piper looked at the guy. He was around Prue's age and he didn't look familiar at all. Maybe he was one of Prue's good looking friends, if he was, he was the best. She couldn't really see him but he looked really cute. His clothes were ripped and his skin look as bright and soft that it could have been new…although, in his eyes, she could see that he had been through a lot more than most people of his age.

"Ethan" The Seer whispered feeling like her knees were stumbling. She felt panic going through her veins and glazing them. "You are dead! You are supposed to be dead…!" Piper froze. She wanted to run but she couldn't move a muscle.

"You know what people say. If you want a good job, do it yourself" Ethan joked around. However he wasn't joking. He was playing around her, making her feel fear and angst through her evil fibers, laughing in the face of evil. "The Source is not going to be pleased is he? All this years, you all thought I was dead…too bad you were wrong"

The Seer stepped back and left Piper alone. She was looking at Ethan. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Yeah" Ethan admitted. "Eventually" Piper tried to scream but Ethan looked at her and she knew she shouldn't say a word. "Not now though…It wouldn't be as fun. Second thought, Killing is never fun is it? I don't know…I have never done it."

Piper felt a slight of relief. He could be crazy but at least he hadn't killed anyone yet.

"So…Seer…I can call you Seer right? Or shall I call you Serene…?" Ethan smiled, glazing at the effect of his words. He never thought he could feel so powerful…

"How do you know?" The Seer asked.

"You shall not care about that but the fact, that if you touch or attempt to touch one of the Halliwells, I'll hunt you down and kill you…bring you back to life, which I can do…and kill you over and over again. After all I have the entire eternity so I could do it very slowly…" The Seer stepped back once again and Ethan stepped toward her. The Seer couldn't believe he was alive. He shouldn't be alive. He was somewhat like a left over of the underworld. He shouldn't be alive. He was too dangerous…Ethan rose his hand toward her.

"No! Please! No! I beg you..!" The Seer yelled. Fear was getting control.

"_Tornturcruo" _Ethan sighed. All of the sudden The Seer started shaking and screaming. Piper started backing off, horrified. "Some has to hear it. Please, someone has to hear it…" She thought while Ethan couldn't help to laugh at The Seer's pain. It was the laugh from evil.

That night Piper Halliwell went straight to the Manor, hoping she would never see that guy, hoping she would never see that woman or anyone like that. She tried but she couldn't get the image out of her mind. She felt that the woman was evil…but the Ethan guy was beyond that...Familiar names were coming back to her mind and she couldn't help to feel some kind of Déjà vu, like if she had known that before, but it wasn't possible. It didn't make much sense. In the end she decided to get in the safety of the Manor. She went straight to Prue's bed. It didn't matter how mad she was at Prue. Prue was her protector. However Prue wasn't alone. Inside Prue's bed, Paige, Phoebe and Prue were asleep and Andy was asleep on the floor. Prue had tears in her eyes. Piper could bet Prue had been sickly worried about her.

"Prue?" she tried to wake her up. Prue woke up instantly and stared at Piper confused. Then she pulled her younger sister in to a hug. "Don't you EVER scare me like this again alright missy?"

Piper nodded. "I'm sorry Prue…I love so much…I have…"

"I know sweetie"

"We need to talk…I need to talk" Prue smiled. She wished it could wait until tomorrow but she didn't want to turn her back to Piper so she got up. "Thank you" Piper said and then she looked at Andy. "Why is he sleeping on the floor?"

"Well, he stayed here with Paige and Phoebe and I went out looking for you but I couldn't find you anywhere so I came back and I found them like this…" Prue explained looking at them. It had been a crazy night for everyone but they all seemed so peaceful now.

"We are going to make changes Pipe, I promise." Prue said holding her sister. "Starting from mom" _and everyone else…I am going to change this damn present to make a better future._

**Drama, Drama, Drama again. Well I am the Drama Queen LOL. I know this chapter doesn't have much Andy/Prue. Instead you have Ethan for quite a bit…I didn't want to leave out the other sisters even though this is a Prue centered ff but…I don't know. Tell me what you think. **


	6. Homecoming dates and night plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed bla, bla, bla, we all know that. Man, I wish my dad was the owner so I could say, I do not own it but my dad does…wouldn't it be cool? Anyway, the song below is not mine either, it is called "Change the World" by Eric Clapton. **

**Chapter 6**

"**Homecoming dates, night plans"**

"_A woman had drowned. She was put in a black bag by two men with impenetrable faces and took away. And there she was, her eight-year-old daughter trying not to cry. Holding tears of pain because she wouldn't be able to put herself back together if she cried. Prue Halliwell used to cry a lot before that…but after that day, she knew she would not cry again…because crying meant being weak. Prue Halliwell hated herself because she wasn't strong enough to help her mother…if she had only been a couple of years older she could have swum to her mother and held her…but no, she was an eight-year-old Prue Halliwell with no mother."_

"Prue…Prue" Someone called. Prue slowly got up. Her neck and her back hurt. She quickly realized that she had fallen asleep in class. She looked up to Andy who had a funny expression on his face. "You fell asleep"

"You think?" Prue joked. "Did the teacher notice something?

"Does he ever do?" Andy smiled. Not that Prue didn't enjoy the class but the teacher was this kind of guy whose voice tone is monotone, it wouldn't matter to him to be telling the most exciting epic novel or a random morning story. He would always use the same 'boring-turtle' tone. He always got to put Andy to sleep…not Prue.

"Hey, how come you didn't fall asleep?" Prue asked acting as if she was annoyed. Andy looked in her eyes before answering and then said. "Because you looked so adorable that I couldn't stop looking at you. And, you were drooling"

"I wasn't drooling!" Prue whispered-yelled. Andy had to hide his head so the teacher wouldn't see him laugh.

"Of course not. Miss Perfect does not drool." Andy joked.

"That's right. Good job honey" Prue smiled fixing her hair. Andy looked at her sweetly but then his expression changed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Andy said. "I was wondering if you could come meet me at the football field after school. I have to talk to you about something really important"

"Which is?" Prue asked him a little scared. For a second she thought he was breaking up with her. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"GOD NO!" Andy yelled and everyone in the class looked at him. "I mean… GOD NO, how could they write it in Courier New when they were supposed to write it in Times New Roman?" Andy rapidly made up, since they were in journalism class. Everyone laughed.

"Good eye Mister Trudeau" The teacher congratulated him while the class cracked up again. "You all should learn from Mister Trudeau"

"Yeah people. I am the man!" Andy joked.

"No, you are _my_ man" Prue laughed and so did the entire class. Everyone would have thought that they were two arrogant teenagers, which they were in many ways, but everyone knew them. In fact, they were the most popular couple in the school.

Everybody thought they were funny. Even thought were they were not.

"Will you come?" Andy asked her in a whisper.

"Always" Prue answered.

At the same time, Phoebe was in her PE class dealing with a teacher that would not let her breathe until she run the twenty minutes she was supposed to. She was tired and her quads hurt a lot. She thought her legs were going to blow up (N/A; Personal experience. I hate running) She felt kind of useless because everyone was running good but her…Well, not everyone. Of course the 'fat people' weren't running as good, but she was expected to run fast. Yet, Phoebe knew better, to have a good physic does not mean that you are good at sports. Well, Phoebe wasn't. Phoebe Halliwell hated sports…although, there was a sport that she just could not stand; football. Guys beating each other up running after a ball in tight pants. Actually, tight pants were the only good part. She looked at her watch a million times before she heard her teacher yell, "You can stop Phoebe"

"Good!" Phoebe said dropping herself on the ground. She hated running so much. She tried not to think how stupid she must looked like that. She hadn't ran that much, it was just that she couldn't take it no matter how hard she tried. If something was true about Phoebe Halliwell, it was that she was a whiner. Suddenly she felt like two eyes were staring at her. She looked back and saw Cole Turner. Jock Cole Turner. He was wearing PE clothes which didn't hide the wonderfully toned body he had. He was wearing dark green shorts and a white T-shirt. He looked at her with a funny expression and started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Phoebe asked trying not to sound angry nor let Cole know that she was embarrassed.

"You are Prue's sister aren't ya?" Cole asked walking towards her. "You kind of look like her" he lied. Prue and Phoebe did not look alike. "I am..."

"I know who you are" Phoebe cut her off with a smile. "So what do you want? Just laugh at me?"

"Maybe I want to ask you out" Cole said just like if he was talking about the weather.

"Prue would get mad, I'm sure, but you know what, Andy asked me to bring a date so we could all go together, like a double date or something and I have seen you staring at me at lunch so what the hell…Do you want to come with me or I have to ask your other friend?"

Phoebe looked at him amused. She was puzzled. He wasn't just asking her out, he wasn't nervous at all. He didn't doubt that she would say yes, it was almost like if he knew that she had a crush on him. It was freaky, something inside told her not to get close to Cole Turner, but the other one said that she should give it a chance. Someone inside her that had control over reason or even, maturity. Phoebe glazed at him, like checking him out but she already knew her answer and so did he.

"Fine" Phoebe smiled. "When do you pick me up?"

"How about…?"Cole started to say. "How about if you ask Prue when is Andy picking her up so we can all go together? Here is my number…call me when you know something. Or I'll call you"

"You have my number?"

"Oh yeah. I stole it from Andy's phone book just in case I wouldn't see you today…"

Prue walked in to the football field a little annoyed. Andy wasn't there, nor anymore. Would be Andy playing a really bad joke on her? She hoped not because she didn't wanted to kick her soulmate's butt, yet she would do it if the entire 'meet me at the field' was one of Andy's joke. All of the sudden Prue heard something, it was like music…Some familiar music that she didn't get to recognize. It kept getting louder and louder until she knew what it was. She started laughing, for a second she had thought that it was some demonic thing. It was the school's fight song. She looked everywhere and, effectively, the band guys were there playing. She wondered how came that she didn't notice them from the beginning. Still, she couldn't find Andy.

"Hey gorgeous!" Andy's voice called her. He was coming from the locker room with a huge smile on his face, balloons in one hand and flowers in the other. Prue started laughing even harder. She didn't remember Andy did that for her…she was sure he didn't because she could never possibly forget that. "You were getting mad weren't you?"

"A little" Prue confessed trying not to jump in his arms. The band stopped playing and stared at them. "So, how much have you paid this kids to do this?"

"Not much," Andy smiled. He started counting with his fingers like a little kid "A ride home, tickets for the homecoming game, twenty bucks each, which is my paycheck for this month…It is going to cost me more than two hundred dollars. Damn Prue, you are an expensive girlfriend!" Andy joked. Prue had stopped laughing, she couldn't believe he was doing all that for her, just for her. She felt terribly bad because she never appreciated those simple details that Andy kept having with her…Then she thought that he only had around ten more years to live…She tried to hide the tears.

"Are you crying Mss. Made-of-stone.?" Andy asked smiling. Prue punched him playfully.

"You are such and idiot you know?"

"Odd. That is what most people say!" Andy laughed. Then, he handed Prue the balloons. "Pop them up" Prue, obediently, got her keys out and popped all the balloons. Inside the last one, she found a little note. Prue looked at Andy who smiled very proud of himself. On the note was written (obviously by Andy's awful hand writing) "_Prue, will you be my homecoming queen?" _Prue started laughing again, she couldn't believe that she was being asked to homecoming in her thirties.

"Wait a sec. What does your laugh mean? Is it like a 'you idiot I wouldn't go with you even if you were the last man alive' or 'yes but I don't know what to say'?" Andy asked.

"More like a 'You better pick me up on time Mr. Trudeau'" Prue smiled and kissed him.

"Hey, last time I was just half hour late give me a break!" Andy defended himself. Then he remembered Freshman year, they were like an hour and a half late because he had fallen asleep…Prue got really mad. Really, really mad. "Wait, is that a yes, yes?"

"Of course it is, you didn't have to ask!"

"There is my Prue Halliwell. Always launching romanticism! Band people, did you hear that. She said yes! YES" Andy yelled and the band started playing again. "I'm glad you said yes because it took me like a week to plan this whole thing…" Prue kissed him again but Andy pulled apart. "I gotta go"

"Why?" Prue whined. Andy put a good-boy face and said, "Because I promised the guys a ride home and if I don't start now I am going to be busy until Christmas Break!"

The night beat all of Prue's expectations to be magic. She didn't even care about Phoebe going out with Cole…she didn't care that she left Piper alone for one night taking care of Paige. She didn't care that she was dead. She didn't even care about Ethan coming along and ruining the night. Everything had been so perfect….Andy and Cole picked them up at five and took them to dinner to an Italian restaurant. Prue had never seen Phoebe as nervous before, they both had spent the entire day getting ready, doing each other's make up and, of course, standing Phoebe's theories of how much of a disaster the night was going to be. In the end, everything was alright, things were a little awkward during dinner but as soon as the lights of the school gym were turned off, the magic started. Prue stopped caring about everything but Andy's green eyes that trapped her in a world she had dreamed of for so long. The music faded out whenever Andy kissed her and got their hearts beating faster and faster as one. The night was perfect, the songs were perfect. It was just like the entire universe had conspired for Prue to get her perfect night. The music was getting lost within Prue's ears.

"**_If I can reach the stars,_ _Pull one down for you,_** **_Shine it on my heart So you could see the truth: That this love I have inside Is everything it seems. But for now I find It's only in my dreams."_**

There was only one difference. The night was real, Andy was real. Her love was real. "**_And I can change the world, I will be the sunlight in your universe. You would think my love was really something good, Baby if I could change the world." _**She had never felt so connected to a song before. That was her story; she was there to change the world. Andy kissed her softly and whispered in her ear.

"Happy birthday Prue"

Prue looked at him a little confused in the beginning, and then she remembered. Of course. How could she have forgotten her own birthday? With all the emotion, she deserved some peace after all she had been through. Prue Halliwell remembered; She just turned eighteen, again. Prue smiled and then, they kissed again.

However, far away from the Homecoming Dance, there was one Halliwell who was not nearly having as much fun as her two sisters. Piper Halliwell was alone at home, well, not alone, she was with Paige who had fallen asleep a long time ago while they were watching "Heathers" Piper had to admit that the movie wasn't that bad, but of course Paige hadn't gotten half of the jokes and Piper had to pause the movie to explain her. Sometimes Piper wondered how came that Paige was that innocent. Maybe because Prue was especially overprotective with the youngest of the Halliwells. Piper was checking the time, wondering when her sisters were going to be back to tell her the details of a life she wished she had. She knew she should feel good for her sisters, they both had two great boyfriends. Even Paige would probably have one soon…but not her. Sixteen-year-old Piper Halliwell was a geek within the geeks themselves. The mad geek everyone wanted to avoid. It was the story of her life, avoid the commons at lunch and go to the library, then, sit always close to the teacher so no one would play jokes on her again…Always alone while their sisters went on dates…She was sick of it. While Prue hanged out with the cool people and was the head cheerleader, vice-class president and perfect, and Phoebe was the new freshmen sensation, dating one of the new most popular kids in the market, and Paige, boy. Even Paige had her little exclusive gang and Glen, who Piper was sure, had an interest in Paige, yet, she was just Piper Halliwell. The closest thing to a boyfriend she had ever had it was Andy who drove her to school when nobody else could, that was all about Piper's life. Nevertheless, that was about to change…

It was already midnight when she checked the time again, she decided that she was going to bed. She doubted Phoebe was going to come home anytime soon and Prue…well, she probably wouldn't come home at all. Luckily Patty was sleeping her hang over so she wasn't worried about her mom getting up and making a scene. She got up from the couch and turned the TV off. All of the sudden, she heard a big noise, as if someone had fallen from somewhere. She figured it was her mom that had fallen off her bed and even though she knew it wouldn't be prudent to go check on her she felt like she had too. Who knows, maybe she wasn't that different from Prue after all. Piper went to her mothers bed room and saw that her mother hadn't moved from where she was. Confused and curious, she went to Paige's room and she found the same; Paige sleeping peacefully in her bed, not on the floor. This time, she got scared. Maybe it was a thief…maybe it was someone coming to get her…She froze. There was light coming out of Prue's bedroom. "Go Piper, go" a voice inside her head said. Again, she knew she shouldn't go but she did. What in the beginning was a simple idle curiosity had turned in to an almost desperate desire to know. She opened the door gradually and saw something that got her puzzled. It was boy, probably a little bit older than Prue. In the beginning she thought it was Andy but then she realized that Andy didn't have long hair, and besides, Andy didn't look half as good as the guy did. She thought about calling the police but he didn't seem dangerous. Piper thought he might be one of Prue's fans from school. Probably one of those guys who dreamed with the wrong Halliwell's heart.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked softly without moving from the door. The guy rose his head and Piper saw that his mouth was bleeding. He had a cut across his nose, which was bleeding too. "Oh my God! What happened to you?"

Piper ran towards the guy forgetting all about he being dangerous. She saw he didn't want her to get closer to him but he was too weak to move.

"I need Prue," he said. He had beautiful green eyes…full of pain.

"Everyone does" Piper said angrily trying to get the boy to Prue's bed. "I'm sorry you got the wrong Halliwell. Prue is out. Are you one of his friends?" Piper saw how the guy's expression changed, he looked surprised that Prue was out. "Homecoming, remember?"

Ethan wanted to ask what homecoming was but he knew he didn't have time. None of the Halliwells did. He had to get out of there, get Prue.

"I don't have time" Ethan said desperately. "I gotta go"

"Yeah, to the hospital" Piper said keeping him from getting up.

"Fuck don't you get it" Ethan yelled. " I have to leave!" Ethan coughed blood and Piper got really scared.

"Who are you? How do you know Prue?"

"She is one of my best friends alright?" Ethan said, hey, at least it was the truth. "Piper let me go," he begged.

"Nope. You stay here, I am going to get an ambulance" Piper said. She doubted Ethan could move so she went downstairs to get something to clean him up and, went she got back upstairs. He was gone. "How the heck...?"

Piper went to the window and saw him, laid on the road. She wondered how he had gotten that far in about two minutes but she was too worried. It was the way she was, she was worried for everybody. She was a lost neurotic. She didn't even lock the house, and when she got to him, he had almost passed out, if not away. She felt like breaking into tears but it wasn't the right moment.

"Get back to the house!" Ethan yelled as loud as he could. "Get back to the damn house! Don't you hear me?" Piper was paralyzed. He was trying to get up, to get back in the house but he couldn't. He knew that his leg was broken, and some ribs too. Everything hurt so much that he thought he was going to cry. _"Crying is not bad"_ Prue's voice said within his mind. Ethan broke into tears and fell in a memory he wish he could forget.

_It was him, he was around thirteen years old and running from Logan who wanted to 'teach him' some manners to behave. To behave like a normal person not the leftover he was. He was running and running in the Elder's house where he had lived since he had memory. Always beautiful, always perfect, always alone. He couldn't take it anymore, all he wanted it was a mother a father, family. Not just an old Elder who was too severe with him. He had always been good, he had always learned all they wanted him to learn without a word. He had behaved in front of guests, he had been smart, clean and respected everyone. Why was he such a threaten that he could never go to school? Have friends…? He wished he had friends… He wondered why the elder hadn't come after him yet, he hid under his bed, begging to god or whoever was in chief not to be found by Logan, because it would be bad. He tried not to cry, because boys don't cry, that is a girl thing. He was the manliest of the mans, he thought. Although, his tears won his over and he started to cry his heart out, is not like he hadn't done it before but that time was different. Somehow he felt embarrassed. He heard someone entering the room and figured it was Logan. Logan was the only person he really knew. He had seen dead people and elders but none of them were close to him. Not like Logan anyway. However, it didn't sound like Logan, it sound like someone thinner than the elder. Curious, he came out drying his years and saw what he knew it was a woman. She had seen women before, yet he had never been that close to any of them. Her skin was pale and her eyes were some color in between gray, blue and green. He couldn't quite defined it well. Her hair was black but not as dark as his and she was defiantly shorter and smaller than the elder. He tried to look fine and hide his tears but he didn't do a good job. The woman looked at him like no one had before. He could read the sorrow in her eyes, and the guilt. She felt actually sorry for him but not as sorry as he felt himself. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen had just died and she probably didn't even know. _

"_Hey buddy" She said in a similar tone that the one a mother should use to call her children. His eyes were filled with tears again. "What's your name?" _

"_Ethan" he answered trying to look tough. The woman walked towards him and stood on her knees so they could look in each other's eyes. He looked away and she smiled and hugged him. He wished he could feel her heart but he knew it didn't beat anymore. "I'm Prue" He didn't say anything but, deep inside he smile. Maybe his own mother looked like Prue. _

"_Crying is not bad Ethan. It doesn't make you weaker"_

Ethan fainted, defeated by his own memories. Knowing it was too late for the fourth of the Charmed Ones. Prue wasn't there and he couldn't get to the house.

**Hi! I know I have left you hanging there…I'm sorry but I'll explained what happened to Paige in the next chapter, and, as some of you have request, a little truth about Patty's alcoholism. I wish I could do it now but I am running out of time…Thanks for the Reviews, I'll be answering next chapter I promise! I hope you enjoyed. **


	7. Everyone’s secrets, everyone’s reasons

**I know I haven't updated in a long time. I am sorry I am REALLY busy right now. I think work is going to drown me….lol. My editor is a…well, he is a nice person but he is pushing me over the edge. I barely have time for nothing, this next two months I am really busy so I don't know how much I would update. It depends on how much school work and chapters of my novel I can get done over the break. I am really struggling not to put this story in hold because I love you guys and you are helping me a lot with my writing…besides, I really LOVE this website and writing ff. I wouldn't change it for ANYTHING.**

**Reviews**

**Random3; Paige is not dead if that is what you're asking. You'll find out about her in this chapter, I wouldn't be mean to Paige, I really like her…well. You'll have to read to find out. Poor Ethan, do you really think he is bad…I think I am falling in love with him (jk) Thanks a lot for the reviews, I'm glad you like the ff. **

**PrueTrudeau; Prue was dead when Ethan was _around _thirteen, but I haven't said his age yet. Ethan is a traveler, yeah, but not that kind of traveler, he is not like Chris if that is what you asked. About the bruises, you will find out soon…I think I'm gonna write a chapter about Ethan's life soon, I am getting everyone confused. Anyway, you just got one more chapter free…or maybe just a longer one…I don't know. LOL. About Cole, well, everybody has secrets in this ff…so…you'll find out soon too. He is not evil though…I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't do that to you guys, letting you know what happen before it actually happens lol. Thanks for your reviews! THANKS A LOTT! **

**Shanfan; The most beautiful thing about writing is that you can write what you want to read because, of course, it hasn't been written yet. The one with Prue and Cole will come probably when I am done with this freaking quarter at my high school. I am really loaded with hw.**

**peanut2lb; I am checking your ff now! I really like what your writing so I'm sure I'll love this new one. Sorry about the subplot, it is the way I write, I can't say things right away, besides, where would the fun be? I liked writing Andy's show too. It is just the way I imagine popular Andy in high school…**

**And finally, the chapter in which, I AM GOING TO EXPLAIN some things that you guys wonder, I hope is not too long…**

**Chapter 7**

**Everyone's secrets, everyone's reasons**

**Prue had essentially a tragic life, so she refused to take it tragically. It was like one of those habits you build while you grow up. Prue didn't want to assume what had just happened, yet, just like anytime before she felt like she had no options left again. Everything has gone way to fast for Prue, not just what happened that night but before, ages before, it seemed like the two people within Prue were in conflict, it seemed like the world was surrounded by darkness and that chaos had summoned itself in Prue's life. She didn't want to think about Ethan—or whatever reason for which he hadn't been there—nor Andy, or her perfect date. She didn't want to think about Phoebe's innocence being stolen when she was told about what had happened to her baby sister. Everyone was together, holding themselves really tightly –even Ethan was there. He had whished he could leave but something, somewhat loyalty towards Prue and the Halliwells had kept him right there, even though he knew that that time, the punishment would be extreme. Andy held Prue while he gazed the disaster. The house was ruined, just as if someone had defeated dead right there just a few minutes ago. He wanted to call his dad, call the police but something within Prue's eyes kept him from doing anything. Something he had never seen, yet it was oddly familiar to him, just like that first day of high school when he thought he saw Prue's inner soul. Now he was sure that that odd sparkle in her eyes was the real Prue Halliwell who needed the real Andy by her side. Phoebe hadn't stopped sobbing and Cole, hadn't stop holding her, looking oddly guilty about everything. Piper was there, staring at Ethan who had his eyes locked on Prue. Patty with tears on her eyes, knowing she was walking a path that didn't belong to her but somebody else. All of them stared at Paige's door, opened wide, letting them see Paige's body, laid on the bed just like if she was laid on one side and the rest else where. The time they stared it was just a quarter of a breath but it seemed like years and years of pain, especially for Patty, who knew that she had missed out…once again. **

**Prue was the first one running towards Paige's body. She didn't care about not being the strong one anymore. She cared about the baby sister she had just known for a few months and she had gotten to love so deeply that she could give up her life just to make her smile. She held Paige in her arms and rocked her softly, wondering if she would break her in a million pieces. She had never held anyone like that, or at least, that is what she thought. "Paige please, Paige" Prue cried, not so sure about what to say. "Please, wake up. Please be okay" Andy was the next one there, holding both of them. "Honey, we have to go to the hospital," He whispered. Piper was unable to move and so were Patty and Cole. **

**"Ethan move your ass here and fix this! Do your damn work!" Prue yelled losing her nerves. Andy held her tightly, ignoring Ethan's presence. "It is not his fault honey…" Ethan once he was able to move –sprinted to the bed and looked at Paige. **

**"No, you are right. It is not your fault Ethan. You warned me," Prue reasoned, forgetting the fact that no one but Ethan knew what she was talking about. Then she gazed at her mother. "But you…Piper is right. I have never said anything to you, even though you are much worse than I remembered. I have never been there for my sisters…and now look at Paige…look what happened. I am eighteen now…but I am NOT moving out, you are mom." Everyone kept silence but Patty who broke in to tears. Piper looked at her sister proudly and so did Phoebe. **

**"She is ok," Ethan laughed relieved. "She has fainted that is all!" Ethan and Prue stared at each other. None of them could believe it. Paige was safe, someone had intervened, she was safe. **

**"She hasn't been…?" Prue asked. "She is really okay?" **

**"Prue…what…what is going on?" Andy asked, a little scared of what he could be finding out. "How do you know this guy?" **

**Prue ignored him; she looked at Ethan instead who looked radiant. She realized that he couldn't be as old as she had thought, his eyes, looked younger and yet, familiar. **

"She hasn't been what?" Piper asked.

"Never mind," Prue smiled holding her baby sister. "Never mind" she repeated.

"Never mind what?" Patty asked losing control. Prue turned to her. Everyone though she was going to go off and start yelling incoherencies but she didn't. She suddenly felt angry and confused. She wished no one was there. "Prue I…"

"Shut up" Piper said. "What is going on Prue, what happened?" Prue stared at everybody. Everybody needed answers but she couldn't give them any. Not even to Andy. Andy understood, Prue would never let him in, Prue would never tell him whatever she was keeping from him. Why did he think she would? Why would she? Maybe he wasn't good enough. At this point, Ethan was the only one aware of the entire situation. "_I am gonna get beaten up again"_ he thought.

It took a long time to get everybody to go home. Cole was the first leaving and then Andy who didn't look at Prue, who didn't even touch her. He needed his time to think whether Prue was worth it or not. After they left, Prue took Paige to her own room (Prue's) and put her in her bed. She didn't want to leave her alone. After that, they all went to clean up the mess that the house was. Even Ethan helped. Piper was considering to tell Prue about Ethan but Prue had too many things to handle that night and it was the first night in years that Prue had been up to her sisters' expectations. Patty helped to clean up too, hoping she would have a little-long talk with Prue afterwards. Phoebe was about to fall asleep while cleaning but she didn't want to go up. She was scared. What if whoever had broken in the house came for her too?

"Phoebe honey, go to bed please," Prue said. Phoebe shook her head while she yawned. Prue smiled gently and added "If you want to can sleep in my room too,"

Phoebe's eyes lightened "Will you come later?" Prue hugged her sister and smiled "Always" Because she will always come back, sooner or later. "Piper you too, go to bed. You both can go in my room" Piper nodded, as tired as Phoebe and they both went upstairs. Patty couldn't take her eyes away from Ethan, she remembered him to well. Then, she looked back at Prue and spoke, "Prue, I need to talk to you… I need to explain"

"Good, because you have way to many things to explain" Prue furiously said. "You can start now"

"It is his fault!" Patty pointed. Ethan stared at Prue, begging her just like when he was a kid. Begging her to believe him. For some bizarre reason, Prue did. "He made me…"

"He made you keep Paige" Prue finished her mom's sentence. "You were going to give her up because you made a damn mistake that got you pregnant of a whitelighter. You did not want to face the elders anger so, you figured that the best option was to give her up. However, what you didn't know is that you were going to feel empty and guilty. So guilty that you would come to see us to the summer camp we were at…and get yourself killed. He didn't do anything wrong but maybe, saved your damn life. Now I see that it is a life that should have gone to waste" Prue had never spoken like that before. She spoke every word with anger and rancor. She charged every single letter with fury and sorrow. However, she didn't regret. She would never regret saying the truth, even if it should have been said earlier. Patty's eyes were filled with tears now and so where Ethan's even though he tried to hide them from Prue.

"I never meant to hurt you…" Patty tried to explain. Prue gazed at her. "You did hurt me mom"

"I didn't know…I didn't know that…"

"What?" Prue yelled. "What didn't you know? That alcohol is bad, that when you punch me it hurts or that you were a horrible mother and person!"

"I didn't know that I was supposed to be dead!" Patty yelled. "Or that you knew about magic, I would have done something Prue! I would have told you something…didn't I say to you that you shouldn't be messing with destiny!"

"Destiny can be changed!" Ethan snapped. "That is the problem with all of you! Destiny is something you can change!"

"No is not!" Patty yelled. "Who the hell are you? If you were working for the elders you would know better. You would know what the consequences of what you did…"

"Alcoholism is not a consequence of anything magical. It was your choice!" Prue yelled defending Ethan.

"Prue shut up you are just seventeen!" Patty yelled.

"Eighteen actually!" Prue yelled. Ethan knew he shouldn't have spoken but just to see Prue like that hurt him so badly that he couldn't take. Prue hurting was the only thing he could never take." Patty breathed and stared at Prue and Ethan. She had so much anger held against the kid, for some reason she knew he wasn't good. Maybe something in his eyes told her that that kid was dangerous. Patty sat on the couch and breathed again, blinked her eyes and said "Prue I think your friend should leave. I need to explain you something"

"He can stay mom. He knows more than I do…and he has helped me, and my sisters"

"Fine" Patty cut her off. Ethan looked at Prue and felt like running in to her arms, telling her he was sorry for everything. That he should have known the consequences.

"Prue pass me that knife right there please" Patty asked her daughter who didn't hesitate. Patty grabbed the knife and pressed it against her skin. Prue felt like throwing it away but Ethan held her. Patty wasn't bleeding, nor grimacing, nor nothing. She was calmed and collected, even although the knife was cutting her skin. Prue was too shocked to speak. "I was meant to die Prue…" Prue covered her mouth with her hand. He whole world was going down, fast. "Some people cannot be saved. Some destinies can't be changed" She said this not looking at Prue but looking at Ethan who was lost within himself. He was slowly shaking his head, denying. That couldn't be true for him. As if it was a reflect act, Prue grabbed Ethan's hand. She wondered why her feelings where growing and growing towards Ethan. It wasn't love, at least not the kind of love she felt for Andy, it was…even deeper. Ethan pulled his hand away. "I should go"

"You stay" both Patty and Prue said. Then Patty added "Prue I am so sorry for what I did. You are right. I should leave and…I don't know. Drinking is the only thing that makes me have some control over what I feel. I have always feel empty since the day I…I didn't give up Paige. I have always wondered why. In the beginning, I wasn't able to feel little things, like the sun or the wind. After, I couldn't feel happy or sad anymore, nor emptiness or guiltiness…then, I stopped feeling love or anger or pain…" Prue eyes broke into tears "…Alcohol is the only thing that makes me feel again…but I lose control…I really didn't mean to hurt you…it's just, the frustration comes back and…you are always there."

Prue stood up. She had heard enough. "Are you saying that you beat me up because I am always there. Because you can't take the frustration. I am sorry mom; sorry for saving your life…I know I was right, since you don't feel anything at all."

"I'm sorry Prue," Patty apologized.

"You can't be sorry. You don't feel" Prue snapped hurt. Patty wished she could explain Prue what she felt. Sometimes the feelings were there but she couldn't quite define what she was feelings. Sometimes she didn't have feelings at all. The only thing that mattered was that Prue was right. Patty was no longer able to be a mother. Patty should leave for good. Also, she wanted to warn her daughter about the guy that was standing by her side. Ethan looked at Patty, he had never met her but…he had wondered how she was or why…well, it didn't matter because he wondered a lot of things.

"I'll leave Prue," Patty said. "I'll leave now if you want me to, but first I need answers. Why did you do it? Why did you save me?"

"Because you are my mother!" Prue said trying not to cry harder. "Why else?"

"I know you didn't do this just for me. You changed the past, why?" Patty asked again.

"I did it. It wasn't her fault!" Ethan intervened.

"She knew what you were doing was wrong…she didn't keep you from doing it. Were you dead Prue, is that what you were trying to change. Maybe someone else's death, Andy's maybe?" Patty said coldly. Prue had to remember that her mom couldn't feel.

"I did it for good" Prue and Ethan said at the same time. Then Prue added "Look mom. If the future can't be changed, fine. I have failed. We have failed, but I should try to build another future for us, since the one we had already sucked enough. I don't lose anything by trying." Ethan couldn't believe Prue was saying that. Well, he could because he had always seen Prue as the strongest woman ever, however, since he got to know her before she died he had realized how many things she had kept from him. Things that hurt him.

Patty shook her head. Wondering where she would go, or even if she would go somewhere at all. She headed to the door and, just when she was about to reach it she looked at Prue and said, "Long time ago I filled some papers up just in case this day came. I named you guardian or your sisters and heir of the house and everything we own. When your dad left, he did it because he couldn't stand Paige. Sam was taken away by the elders because he tried to stay here…it broke my heart Prue…it truly did, but you have to know Prue, that what I did to you hurt me the most…I feel a little shadow of pain in my heart…although I can't feel. Before this happened, I loved you and your sisters so much. I would have rather died than put you in this hell I have put you through. Even though I can't feel, you have to know that I am sorry for every single thing I have done to you…You are special Prue. You are my eldest daughter, and if someone can change their goddamn rules, and their way of doing things. That is you."

Prue watched one of the hardest things on earth. Something no one should ever watch. She had to watch her mother walking through the door. That is the worst feeling. Prue wondered if she would see her mother again, and if she did, would she be the person she should have been? The person that –deep down—Prue knew her mother was? Prue wasn't mad at her mother anymore…well, maybe a little, but she had left for good. She had left because she loved them all, but she couldn't be the mother they deserve to have. She wondered if she would be able to tell her sisters that her mother had left and what she would tell them. She couldn't tell them the truth, and she didn't want them to hate their mother forever. She didn't want to hurt Paige more…she still had to find out what happened…Then, her thoughts went back to Ethan.

"so, what now?"

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked confused. Prue stared at him and softly said. "You know you can't lie to me forever…There was something between us, something that connected us and that is why you saved me, innit? Look Ethan, I need you to tell me the truth because I am going crazy. I need you to tell me why do I care so much about what happens to you"

"I can't" he said. "Prue…It is…it is complicated and hard…and…look, I'll tell you, someday." Ethan looked away from Prue's eyes.

"Will you?"

"Yeah, I always tell you" Ethan whispered. "What was that?" Prue asked. "I just said yes" Prue nodded.

"I have to go" Ethan said but he didn't mean it. He didn't want to leave. "Why do I have the feeling that you didn't mean that?" Prue asked.

"Because I didn't" Ethan smiled.

"Stay" Prue said. "You can sleep on the couch…I need to talk to my sister…Paige" Ethan nodded and thanked her.

"If you need something you can get it yourself. Whatever you need okay?" Prue said. "Oh, and clean your injuries…yes Ethan, I can see them I am not blind" Ethan nodded and stared at her. He wished he could tell her. Wait a minute, he could tell her, at least a little bit of the truth…

"The elders" Ethan confessed. Prue looked at him confused. "What?" Ethan looked away from her again and then, stared at her in the eyes. He shot the truth. "The Elder I live with"

Prue looked at him while he curled on the couch and grabbed a blanket. She wanted to ask and find out but she knew that Ethan wouldn't say anything else so it was a waste of time. "Night Ethan" was all she said.

Prue went upstairs to her room where she found her three sisters. Piper was the only one awake…Prue and Piper stared at each other.

"I'm sorry," Piper said. "You are a great sister Prue"

"Thanks Piper. It really means a lot to me," Prue admitted "I'm sorry I wasn't there…I was caught up with Andy and cheer and everything…"

"Prue, you have your life, it is normal. Besides, you made it up today" Piper said. She wanted to ask about all the weird stuff she had heard but…she didn't want to know so she just decided not to. Sometimes, living in the ignorance is better than live in a messed up world of knowledge…Prue was now playing with Piper's smooth hair while Piper pulled Prue in to a hug. Phoebe woke up and stared at her sisters.

"I don't get a hug?" she pointed. "Join!" Prue squished Phoebe against her body. "I am so proud of you girls," Prue said. "I know I don't tell you guys how much I love you…or at least not enough times…but I really do"

"We know you do"

"Go back to sleep" Prue said. "I don't think I can" Phoebe answered. "Can I go get ice-cream?" Prue didn't want to let Phoebe go downstairs alone but then she realized that Ethan was there. "Sure, but one of my friends is sleeping on the couch so try not to make noise okay?" Phoebe nodded and jumped off the bed.

"The guy with bruises?" Piper asked when Phoebe was out.

"Yeah" Prue answered. "Do you know him?"

"He was looking for you today…he was pretty stressed…I think he knew something about…Paige" Piper said. Prue smiled letting her know that there was nothing to worry about. "He is weird" Prue laughed. "Yeah. He is"

"Can I go get ice-cream too?" Piper asked. "Maybe…we could spend the day together tomorrow…"

"Sure" Prue said. "Go get ice-cream" Piper ran out of the room and Prue had the feeling that, after all, she wasn't doing that bad….She wouldn't do that bad taking care of her sisters…she could always ask Andy…Oh god. Andy…She picked the phone up and thought about calling him but then she realized that it was too late. She didn't want to bother him. Paige moved and took her out of her thoughts. She was crying.

"Paige babe" Prue said. "Are you feeling okay?" Paige stared at her sister without knowing what she was talking about. "I'm fine" she said.

"What happened honey?" Prue asked. "Who broke in?"

"What?" Paige asked without a clue of what had just happened. "I don't know. I was in my room and I heard something in Piper's room and then a really weird man came through the door and…I fell asleep."

**Oh my God. I'm sorry this chapter is not very good. I promise the next one will be better. I just needed to get Patty out of the house and Andy mad…next one will be better. I promise. I have been really busy…Reviews please! I really find them useful. **


	8. Love understands

**Reviews**

**PrueTrudeau; don't worry. I didn't make Patty leave because of nothing, she will come back later on. I promise! I just needed her out for a little while. Thanks for the lovely review anyway. No, I didn't write Paige naked because somehow (I'll explain in this following chapter) she didn't get raped. I get stressed because I don't have as much time to write as I would like to have…I have a little time and too many ideas…but you are so right. I tend to forget it sometimes! Lol **

**Peanut2lb, thanks for the review. Ethan is NOT Prue's son. You will see. And don't worry, Prue and Andy will make up…I can't stand them being separate for too long. **

**Random3; thanks! was really worried about having Patty leave. I thought no one would like it or something…also she is an important character so…Well, she won't be coming back for a while…About Ethan, if you really want to know who he is, you will like the next two chapters. **

**Chapter 8**

**Love understands **

Andy wasn't just upset, he was mad, really mad. He had a huge hurricane of feelings within him and he didn't know how to let it out. Prue was his life, his entire life. He had friends, of course, but none of his friends was Prue. There was no one like Prue. Prue was the most complicated person he had ever met, he had always thought that no matter how much time he would spend trying to figure Prue out he would never get to know her all the way better. Prue had a nebula of mystery around her that, in addition to her incredible appearance and her personality made her just, irresistible. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to forget Prue, somehow, a part of him had always told him that he could have any girl he wanted, anyone, but he wanted Prue. He wouldn't suffer with any other girl as much he did with Prue but he didn't care because being with Prue made everything right. He could imagine him becoming all he wanted to be, having money, a nice house, success and all equaled to Prue. He knew that he could have all he wanted but if he didn't have Prue it would worth a thing. However, if he had Prue nothing else mattered, because it was Prue Halliwell, no other girl but Prue Halliwell. He used to get mad at Prue all the time when they were kids, especially before Phoebe was born, because Prue always seemed to be hiding something. Well, Prue was always hiding things from him, stupid things though. Like the time when she broke his pencil back in fifth grade, he bought him a new one and said that it was the same one because she didn't want him to be upset. Maybe, the secret she was now hiding was something like that, maybe it was something that would make him upset so she didn't want to tell him. What Prue didn't know was that he could never be mad at her because it would be like being mad at all the happiness and good things in the whole world. He would never push Prue away and if he did, he would always sprint after her to get her back. He loved Prue as much as he loved all the good things in his life all together. He knew that that feeling will get him in trouble but, honestly, who cared? Not him.

He would have liked to be with Prue, going through whatever she was going through. The past night, he had left the Manor mad and went right to bed, yet he hadn't slept much. In the morning, he had expected Prue to call but she didn't. Now he was trying not to run to Prue's and beg for forgiveness…Instead, he was sitting at his kitchen trying to eat breakfast before he did something idiotic. His parents had gone on a business trip to Portland and they weren't going to come back in a couple of days…He wish he could bring Prue over to have an official make up but he feared that if he called, she would dump him. He knew he had to let Prue cool down.

The phone rang and he went to get it a little annoyed. A part of him wished it was Prue but Prue would never call after a fight. She never did because she was too _strong. _It was Cole. He sounded a little disturbed, probably because of last night… "Are you ready to run after the Halliwells?" Cole asked and Andy couldn't help to laugh. "I'm listening" he said. "Well, I was thinking of going to the mall, get them some gift and put a face of 'little-nice-boy' and if it doesn't work, cry and beg" Andy heard Cole laughing before he added "And Jack is coming too…don't ask me why I just think he is a little dork but he wants to come…" Andy didn't like Jack very much. He was a little geek running around the popular kids, always staring at Prue, always being so nice…He smiled, all the jokes people had ever played on Jack were because of him. Ever since Jack moved to San Francisco in eight grade. He remembered it well, he wasn't sure about how to ask Prue out and Jack asked her out first. They went out for a little while and then jack tried to get her to 'go a step further than making out' and Prue dumped him…after that, Andy paid the gangsters of the school to throw food at Jack during lunch. He would have done it himself but he didn't because he was trying to impress Prue. Weeks after, Jack got a bloody nose from Phoebe. "Yeah, it's a good idea" Andy said. "Good, because we are picking you up in twenty minutes" Cole said and hanged up. He put some nice clothes on and, when he was about to go downstairs to meet Cole who was knocking on the door he saw a picture of him and Prue. He smiled, it had been a school play in which they played two Disney characters who ended up getting married, he didn't remember who he played but he only did it because he would get to 'marry' Prue. "One day it would be for real" Andy thought without even wanting to think about it.

The mall was completely crowded there were all kind of people there but mainly teenagers. They had walked through every single store trying to find the perfect gift but they didn't agree. Jack thought that the perfect gift was clothing and Cole thought it was simply underwear. Andy told him that in the case that Phoebe liked it Prue would be furious and would probably yell at him until she had no voice, which would work because she wouldn't be mad at him anymore but, oh well, he couldn't do that to Cole. Andy had thought about jewelry but he didn't have enough money…Eventually, they gave up and went to McDonalds to have something fat and bad for them to eat. Jack was the one who ordered the most. Neither Cole nor Andy were really hungry.

"I never thought girls were that complicated," Jack said eating his burger. "Girls are not complicated," Cole said, "The Halliwells are complicated" Andy nodded in a sing of approval.

"I know! With any other girl you can just bring flowers and smile like a good boy and they are cool with you, they can even love you without knowing much about you and they don't listen to anyone but themselves or, maybe their friends. The Halliwells are different, if you want to date one you have to win the other four! And if you screw up, win them all over again…damn it…they are like a…power of four!" Andy joked. "They work together as one and that makes me feel like sometimes, I am left over"

"Because you are!" Cole said. "When we talk about the Halliwells everyone else doesn't matter!" Jack listened to the conversation; he had never seen Prue as they did maybe just as some hot chick he would like to make out with but nothing more than that. "Why don't you just tell them that?" Jack said. "It is better than any gift dude"

Before none of the jocks could answer, someone laughed behind their backs. It was Leo Wyatt who came with a crowd of troublemakers and girls following them. Leo sat down with them ignoring their looks of anger and nastiness. He took two of Cole's French fries and laughed.

"So what happened? Lost your fuck partners?" Leo said looking directly at Andy's eyes. Cole stood up and Jack did too, just to look as cool as Cole. Leo's friends stared at them. "Wyatt, whatever you do, don't talk like that about Prue, wait, second thought, don't talk at all because you screw every time you open your jackass mouth" Andy said coldly.

Earlier that day Prue had been watching her sisters sleep the entire night. She was tired and her eyes were red and irritated because of the tears. When she had went back downstairs to get something to eat Ethan was still there sleeping peacefully. She wished she knew who he really was…She was glad her sisters hadn't woken up yet because she just didn't know how to tell them the truth. The first one who woke up was Paige. She came down with the same pajama she wore last night. Prue gazed at it. It was perfect, it wasn't ripped or anything, it was alright. Paige walked straight to Prue and curled in her arms. Prue held her and held her tears at the same time, she couldn't cry because it was time to be strong. "How are you doing sweetie?" Prue asked her baby sister.

"My head kind of hurts…" Paige said. "I'm hungry" Prue smiled and gave her half of the toast she was eating. "Thanks!" Paige always loved to eat whatever Prue was eating. It made her feel older. Prue stared at Paige trying to make sure she was alright.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked innocently.

"I don't know" Prue said. "Is there anything wrong? Paige, sweetie, do you remember what happened yesterday?" Paige shook her head and said "I just remember that a man came and he looked really old and he said I had to sleep and I fell sleep and then you guys came…It was weird"

Prue didn't know where to start. She didn't know what to believe. Paige seemed to be alright but she had to make sure. She had to use all her courage to ask the following question.

"Did you go to the bathroom this morning sweetie?" Prue asked. Paige nodded. "Was something…weird?" Paige shook her head and said "No. Why?"

"Nothing? You didn't…bleed or anything?" Prue asked again.

"I don't have my period yet. You know that" Paige said. Actually Prue didn't know that but she thanked god for it. However, she felt relief, if Paige hadn't noticed anything weird with her body. No blood, no semen, no nothing, there wasn't a reason to believe that she had been raped. She was worried about the man though, but everything looked like the man was some ally not anyone against them.

"How did he look like?" Prue asked.

"He was old" Paige answered. "I don't remember Prue. Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"No reason. You know I am over protective," Prue laughed. "You are" Paige said laughing at her big sister.

Prue was about to say something when she heard Ethan yell. She told her sister to stay where she was and run to help the boy. Surprisingly, he was dreaming, or that was what Prue thought. She shook him trying to wake him up and when he did he just held on to her like he had never done before. He wrapped his arms around her and gurgled without thinking about it. "He said I am just like my dad! I am not Prue, you know I am not, I am good!" He was really freaked out, his hair was wet with sweat and he was bleeding again. Prue could have sworn he had new injuries. Prue was completely stunned. Ethan had lost his cool just because of a dream. He looked like he knew who he was talking too which surprised her even more. "Ethan calm down, it is just a dream okay. Just a dream!" However, she didn't stop holding him, instead she held him tightly. Paige was staring at the door, not knowing what to do but amused of how good her oldest sister was dealing with Ethan. Now she thought about it, Prue had been acting really weird the last couple of months…She behaved in a total different way, she was more secretive but at the same time, much more loving and caring, especially towards her.

"Prue make him stop I didn't…I didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't my fault I swear it wasn't! Prue! Prue! Prue! It hurts!" Ethan cried without realizing. Prue held him wondering what was that terrible thing he hadn't done and left him breathe. "Ethan, it was just a dream…just a dream it wasn't real"

Ethan stared at her and Prue could read the panic within his eyes. She wanted to let him go, to kick him out of the house because she had enough problems already but…she couldn't. Ethan seemed to cool down and breathed a couple of times. "I'm sorry. Bad dream"

"Are you sure? You are bleeding…" Prue looked at him untrustingly. Ethan nodded and smiled. "That is not going to work"

Ethan smiled weakly. "I know. It never does" Prue stared at him but something inside Ethan had changed. All of the sudden she could hear herself saying "_Ethan, honey, you know that Logan is not right about you…he can know a lot about everything…but he doesn't know who you really are. I do. It doesn't matter who your parents are but who you are…and you are the most wonderful boy I have ever met" _then she heard Ethan's voice like in a Déjà vu. "_Wonderful like Andy?" _her voice again "_who told you about Andy?" _Ethan's. " _You always call him when you are dreaming…and Logan told me that…" _ She couldn't hear anymore. She knew that had been for real. She knew she had actually said that. She could notice the sorrow in her voice when Ethan asked about Andy. About dead Andy.

"Do you want to talk about it now or do I have to keep waiting?" Prue asked softly. "Come on Ethan, I know I have known you before…when I was dead maybe? You don't have to tell me whole truth…just…the part that concerns to me…maybe how we met, or why you seem to adore me…maybe why you saved me…trust me" Prue paused. "_Honey_"

Ethan smiled and stared at her, and explained what he thought he would never explain. He hoped he would have gotten killed before he even had the chance to. " I guess, I saved you because of what you told me. You told me about your life, and Andy, eventually. You had had a life that had been stolen early…everything has a reason Prue…and your reason to die was to meet me…or that is what Logan said. So, I ruined your life pretty much…and I needed to make it up because I hated myself…You were like my mother Prue. You still are. Maybe I am not related to you but when I met you for the first time, when I was thirteen, you…"Ethan had to stop not to fall in to pieces. "you didn't look at me like everyone else did. You looked at me as if I were a normal kid…not a simple leftover, and that got in to me…you won me forever…" Now Ethan was trying not to cry. "You seemed like you didn't know how to find what you had left behind. Cried over Andy every night, you were in pain…the only person in pain. You didn't go to heaven Prue…all because you wanted to be with me, be my rock…and I was afraid you would lose your mind, I needed to pay you back…you were broken inside Prue. So for two years I watched the elders. I found a way to erase your memory so you wouldn't remember me and a way to abduct you so I could…huh…sorta drop you off at your life. I changed what killed your mother so you would know your sister because that is what you wanted the most…and then, I found out some events in your life that, if they are changed they can change your future…for good. You could be with Andy and have the kids you were supposed to have. The life you had to left behind because of me…I couldn't let you…You weren't supposed to die. Damn it Prue, why did you risk your life! Not that I wasn't thrilled to meet you but…you…weren't supposed to. I am not worth it Prue…I am left over whether you want to believe or not. I told you everything and you didn't run away. I was your entire life but you deserve more than me. Logan, Logan is the elder who sort of took care of me before you came along. When he found out about what I did, he beat me up. He tried to keep me away from you…I guess he was the one who helped Paige because he knew…and now, I guess every single elder knows…I am…screwed. You were like my mother…the only person who truly cared…what was I supposed to do…ignore the fact that you were dying even after dead?"

Prue was scratching her forehead, trying to think everything over. That would explain everything, it would explain Ethan's bruises and why she felt that way towards him. "Is his one of your tricks?" Ethan shook his head. Prue was going to say something but Paige, Phoebe and Piper came into the room. She didn't want to talk about it in front of her sisters.

"Who is him?" Phoebe asked. Prue and Ethan stared at each other and Piper stared at Prue. "He is one friend, from work" Prue lied. "He might stay with us for a while. If that is okay with you guys" Prue added. "Really?" Ethan asked.

"Really" Prue granted.

"There is one more thing," Ethan said. Before anyone could speak a letter materialized on their coffee table. Luckily Prue covered with her body so none of her sisters saw it. "Why aren't you guys dressed? We are having a sisters' day right?" Prue asked trying to get them out of the room. "Yay!" Paige ran upstairs jumping up and down while Phoebe looked at her smiling, and then looked at Ethan. "I love Andy…but I have to admit that this one is even cuter" Phoebe ran upstairs too. "PHOEBE HE IS NOT MY BOYF…" Ethan had started laughing and so had Piper. "You guys are weird" Piper said and walked upstairs too. Before she stepped out of the room she turned to Prue and asked "Mom is gone isn't she?" Prue nodded weakly. Piper ran towards her and hugged her. "You are the best Prue" Piper walked upstairs while Ethan smiled and Prue and said. "You truly are the best"

Prue smiled and grabbed the letter, "I didn't know the elders had post services" Prue joked. Prue read it and went pale. She read it all over again and re-did it again four times before she looked up to Ethan and said. "We've got a problem. You are on trial"

"I knew it would happen" Ethan said. "They can't touch you"

"How do you know?"

"Because…they can't take a soul away without the consent of the soul, at least…when the body is still alive" Ethan explained "I did my homework"

"You did"

Andy was mad. He had never been that mad in his entire life. He had had a scene at McDonalds with Leo Wyatt and he just couldn't stand being mad at Prue. He had just gotten home and of course, he didn't have anything for Prue. He didn't even know what to say. He feared the relationship was over. She was messing him up and he had done no wrong. No, she wasn't messing him up…he was just confused. The whole day had gone by and he didn't know a thing. He laid on his bed, trying to figure out his life. Prue, thinking about Prue, because it was always about Prue…Why was it always about Prue? He needed to clear his head. He needed hair, he needed his time. He needed Prue. He thought about life, about school, he thought about good times, he thought about football and all the things that made him happy. He thought about Prue. Then, his mind flew to his worst memories, he hadn't had a rough life at all, maybe one of his toughest memories was when his mother got cancer, of course she was fine now…but once again, Prue came into his memories. Prue had been the only one person he trusted at that time. He had never had a doubt about Prue's loyalty, as a girlfriend, as a friend, as a person. He loved Prue so much. His worst memories were every time he had either hurt Prue or she had hurt him. Andy laughed. Prue was his entire life, if he ripped Prue off his life, he wouldn't have a life at all. It was crazy. He never asked to be in love, he never asked to love a Halliwell. He looked under his bed where he kept his yearbook. Freshman year, he was in love with Prue, even back then, but he hadn't had the guts of telling her the truth. He found a letter, a letter he had written right after they had their first fight…It had been all because Prue had talked to a Dane guy, or Bane, or Dave or whatever his name was. The thing was that he got jealous because Prue was talking to the guy when he was playing his last football game. He had scored a touchdown and Prue, instead of cheering like the others was talking to this random dude who moved away a couple of months later…Andy smiled. He remembered how the idea of losing Prue had tortured him as much as it was torturing him now. However, a relationship cannot be based on secrets. Eventually he ended up falling asleep, thinking that he would talk to Prue as soon as he got up. It would be the very first thing he would do. He was about to fall asleep, right in that second when you are not awake but not asleep either, that second when you seem to be suspended over your life and you see everything clear. He wanted to fall asleep and forget about Prue and her complicated life but somewhat stupid rock knocking on his window wouldn't let him sleep. "Wait a minute" Andy thought. "Prue!"

Andy jumped off the bed and fell. He hit his toe with the table and yelled so loud that Prue could hear it outside. Andy looked outside and opened the window, wondering what she would be doing at almost midnight, outside his house while it was raining.

"What the hell do you want Prue?" Andy yelled.

"That is not a very nice way of treating your girlfriend Andy…" Prue snapped. She was mad because she was cold, wet, and tired. "Would you let me in or I have to wait under the rain?"

"You tell me about treating someone…you know what? I am not the one hiding things!" Andy yelled very annoyed. His soul was hurting just by seeing Prue like that but he didn't care. "If you can't talk to me ….If you don't talk to me, you are not my girlfriend…you are my whore!" He didn't mean that last thing but he was too hurt to even think.

"I can't be your whore!" Prue yelled back. She didn't cry, she was confident because she knew she was right. "And you know what? I can spend the night here, trying to talk to you and getting all wet and upset…or you could let me in and explain you that I can't be your whore because whores don't love, and I do love you"

The two teens stared at each other for a second and then Andy said, trying to hide a smile. "I'm coming" Andy ran downstairs, trying not to fall and opened the door. Prue was right there, she looked like she had just gotten out of the shower but her eyes were sparkling like anytime before. Her eyes were lighter and more beautiful than ever. "What did you say?"

"I that I can't be your whore…because I love you" Prue said looking at him in the eyes.

"Will you tell me everything?"

"Everything is a big word"

"So is love"

All of the sudden Prue understood Ethan's reasons. She understood why he didn't want to tell her who he was. She would do the same, she would tell, a half-truth.

"What do you want to know?" Prue asked. Andy stared at her and said "Everything, but first, for god's sake Prue. Lets get you changed…you are drenched!"

Prue borrowed some of Andy's sweatpants and sat with him on his bed. She wished they could kiss but Andy was still mad. Prue felt like crying…but no, she wouldn't cry. "I…I have been hiding stuff from you…" Andy nodded. It was a good start. Prue wondered how far she could go on her story. "…but nothing related to us…well, yes…a little. Andy, how much do you trust me?"

"You are the person I trust the most"

"Will you…would you dump me if I hid something really, I mean, really big from you?"

"Probably not"

"Probably?"

"I don't know Prue…"

Prue started to cry. It was harder than the last time, actually, she had much more to hide that time. She didn't want to hide anything from him, not anymore…he had to either understand or leave her. "Prue please, don't cry" Andy begged holding his tears. "Prue don't cry…"

Andy held her in his arms and smelled her hair. It was so perfect, their two hearts beating together, feeling Prue against his skin…just like if they were meant to be. "We are meant to be together" Andy said without realizing it. "Whatever you tell me, I'll understand…I promise…and if I don't I'll try to listen to you so I can understand…you are my best friend. My everything…I couldn't live without you so if what you are hiding from me is that big that can split us up...I'll have to understand it because I can't let you go" Andy kissed her forehead and then, kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you okay? I love you forever, and you know what, if you don't want to tell me it is fine…but I am begging you…please tell me…so I can understand you better because lately I can't. And it is hard for me to have such deep feelings for someone I don't understand"

Prue looked at him in the eyes and made him hug her. "I am telling you, but don't you think it is going to be easy" Andy nodded. Prue told him almost everything. She spoke for almost twenty minutes. She told him that she was a witch, that her mother was one but she had left, she even showed him the powers she hadn't used in months, she told him that her sisters didn't know. She told him about her fears and about Ethan…she described Ethan as someone her family had known for years…at least that was the half truth he could hear…She told him about her feelings, about how scared she was. Andy didn't say anything…nothing at all. He was too in frightened to speak. When she stopped he stared at her, trying to put all the pieces together…trying to understand but Prue was right, he couldn't.

"Oh my god, this is huge Prue…since when have you known this?" Andy asked getting up. "A month and a half" Prue lied. That was around the first day of school, the betrayal wouldn't be that huge if she said that she had just known it for a short time. "I needed to tell you…because I love you…Please Andy, I'll give you as much time as you need but…please try to understand…"

"Your sisters don't know?" Andy asked. Prue shook his head. "When will they find out?"

"I don't know"

"What will happen?"

"I don't know" She left the charmed ones part apart.

"Prue!"

"Andy!"

"I'm sorry…it is just too big!" Andy snapped pulling himself away.

"Andy, look at me" Prue begged while she grabbed his hand. "Look at me and tell me that you don't know me anymore. That you don't know my favorite color, or…my fears, or even how to get me to have an orgasm, you are the only damn person in the world who knows that. I am the same girl you love…I just told you the biggest secret of my life and you are pulling yourself away. What I am doesn't change what I feel for you…would you be afraid of me if I were, I don't know, Buddhist or Muslim, or black?" Andy shook his head. "Being a witch is part of what I am, but is not who I am. I am Prue Halliwell, your best friend since before kindergarten, the girl you held twenty minutes ago. Look at me in the eye Andy, and tell me that you don't see me anymore"

Andy walked away and came back, and then walked away again and back. He gazed at her four a couple of minutes and then, found himself smiling. He walked towards her and touched her face. He dried her tears out and kissed her, just to make sure it was his Prue Halliwell. It felt the same; the same butterflies in his stomach, his heart raced the same way that it has done before. "I am not saying that I understand" Andy said looking at her, Prue smiled. "But I want to understand Prue…you will have to help me though…you will have to explain me" Prue nodded about to laugh of relief. "And you have to swear to me that you will keep yourself out of stupid dark..._magic…_sects, and danger…and that…you will take care of yourself"

"I will" Prue promised, "I swear" Andy kissed her again.

"And that you will be patient with me when I freak out" Andy pointed.

"I will" Prue repeated.

Andy laid her on the bed and kissed her softly. His hands were running under Prue's clothes, willing to get them off. Andy looked inside her eyes and saw, at last, Prue's real face. "Oh my god" He said. "I am about to make love to a witch"


	9. closer to the end

**Reviews,**

**PrueTrudeau; Thanks a lot for the review. Seriously, I completely agree with you and that is the reason for which I write ff in this website. Reviews help me a lot and, of course, I love when people tell me the mistakes I make because that helps me to improve, I just hope that one day I'll write something that, when people read it go like AW THAT IS GOOD. Sadly I am not there yet...Anyway I hope you enjoy this one…ps, I love your _outtakes!_ **

**emelie172, Thanks for the review! I am glad you liked the story! It really means a lot to me that you said it was original because it is kind of what I am trying to do, something a little different but not too different. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Peanut2lb, I never liked Jack either, I mean, I did but he is no Andy. Andy is the best! Thanks a lot for the review, I was trying to get everyone to understand Andy better…hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Note, sorry guys I forgot to tell you. The big-huge annoying drama part is almost over. Originally this ff was meant as a two-part sequel but I am not going to publish to different stories…because…it is just too much work…so I'll continue…we still have a couple more chapters to go and high school is over…(although I haven't written much about high school) I'll let you know…**

**Chapter 9**

**Closer to the end**

Prue woke up with Andy's arms around her. The situation didn't feel real and even though Andy had taken so well that she was a witch, she thought that maybe he had taken it too well. She loved Andy, she loved Andy more than anything in the world, she couldn't have taken to lose him in fact, she couldn't even take to think about it. However, why did it feel so wrong? Why didn't she feel glad? Prue stared at Andy who was peacefully asleep; his arms were around her naked body, like saying 'do not ever get away from me'. She would never get away from him, not even if the were torn apart. She had woken up with Andy that morning, but she didn't feel like the happiest woman alive anymore. She was scared, scared of losing him forever just like she did before. She kissed his neck trying to wake him up, in the beginning it didn't work but eventually, Andy started waking.

"I wish I could wake up like that every day" Andy said looking at her in the eyes. Then he saw she was worried. "What's wrong?"

"Remember what we talked about last night?" Prue asked. Andy sighed. "What about it?" He realized that that wasn't the most appropriate question to ask. She looked at her disappointed and said "I feel used"

"What?" He couldn't believe it. "No! Never Prue, I would never…you know I wouldn't use you…"

"I know it is just…well, I don't think you seriously…did you believe me?" Andy sighed again. "I did. I will always believe you…" Prue couldn't help to ask again. "Then why did we jump in to it. We could have done anything else…Don't get me wrong I loved it but…" Prue didn't know what to say. It was true she loved having sex with him. She had loved it since the very first time they did it and nothing has changed. Well, the quality maybe, it had just gotten better and better and that night, that night had been the most amazing of all. "I don't know how to explain it, never mind"

Prue got up and tried to get out of the bed but Andy grabbed her arm and didn't let her go away. Prue looked up to his eyes and saw all his concern. "Please Prue. I have never meant to hurt you, ever. Not even once. I would _die _for you…"

"Don't say that," Prue begged. "Please Andy, don't say that"

"…it is true! I would die for you over and over again! I want to be part of your life, all of it and if that means that I have to have you flying off our wedding day on a broom fine! If I have to see our kids doing whatever you did last night with your mind…cool! I won't have to get up to get the remote again…but please Prue, don't think I used you because I would NEVER use you…I would die to make you happy" He wasn't lying and Prue knew it. Maybe that was 'the mistake' maybe she shouldn't have told Andy about her powers because he would want to get involved. Her mother's voice yelled in her head _"Some people cannot be saved. Some destinies can't be changed"_ Would Andy be one of those people? Would she be able to save him? After Andy's death she had felt so guilty about it, she felt that somehow it had been her fault. Life had given her a second chance to be happy and she had blown it up again. Prue pulled her arm away and said, "I really have to get home"

Andy got right up and grabbed her arm again, he pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. He knew better than anyone how Prue worked herself up, sometimes she thought everything was her fault when it wasn't…Most of the time she felt responsible for everyone. Most of the time she didn't let him help her, or even be there for her and that was the thing he wanted the most but for some reason or another, she didn't seem to get that someone would love her, although she was, according to Andy, the most beautiful person in the world. "Prue, I know how worked up you are, and I am sorry, sorry you have to go through everything you have to go through. I'm sorry you don't have the life you deserve because if it was up to me I would put you in a mansion in Beverly Hills with no problems at all and a perfect, rich boyfriend who, although he would be perfect he wouldn't love you as much as I do. I am an asshole sometimes, well, most of the time, I am a guy and I don't understand about shit, I just don't get when…Damn it Prue. I'm sorry I hurried everything up yesterday I just…I wasn't thinking, it is like my brain blocked and all I wanted is everything to fade away and make the night ours…Now I see that I shouldn't have jumped on you…that I made you feel…underestimated, and god knows Prue, you are the thing I love the most."

"Aw," Prue couldn't help to think. She wanted to be mad at him but she couldn't. She could never be mad at her Andy. All of the sudden she remembered their 'last' meeting when Andy died, it seemed so far away, which was odd, because technically, it hadn't happen yet. Prue's mind was racing against the possibilities. What if the sisters, now Patty wasn't dead, now the present was different…No, she couldn't possibly think about that. That was wrong, and insane, and wrong. "_So are dead people living their teens again…" _something said inside her head. "I am torn Andy" was all she could say. "Do you still love me?" Andy asked.

"I love you. I will always love you!" Prue said without thinking. "Then, we will find a way…" Andy said smiling. "Please Prue, can you forgive me for being an insensible asshole?" Prue started laughing and Andy laughed too. "This reminds me to something…" Prue started.

"To what? Me begging you one of the million times I have begged you?" Andy started smiling to her with his natural charm. "Actually" Prue started. "It reminded me when we were kids and you begged me not to climb on to that tree because…"

"…you were going to fall off and get hurt but you" Andy continued. "…didn't listen and climbed anyway and I…" Prue continued without thinking. She didn't remember that…it was some kind of memory that came out to the back of her head. Some of the memories of her 'new' life. "…fell off and broke your arm" Andy finished. "Why did it remind you that?" Prue looked at him in the eyes and said. "Because I saw the same thing in your eyes that I am seeing right now and I realized that I loved you…just like now, no matter what you said…" "I said you couldn't climb because you were a girl" Andy remembered. "And you called me asshole" Prue started laughing. "It was the first time I ever said that word" Somehow they hadn't even moved a muscle, there they were, together, two souls that knew that they were meant to be together, whatever that meant. Prue pulled herself slowly away and said. "I gotta go"

"Wait" Andy begged. "I am coming…and Prue…you are naked remember?" They started laughing again. "Really, I hadn't noticed!" Prue said sarcastically. "I am just going to borrow your clothes"

"Fine, you look sexy as a tomboy"

"I always look sexy"

"Especially when you are mad"

"Excuse me?"

"Prue, you're naked, dressing first, then yelling," Andy said grabbing some underwear and putting it on. Then he grabbed a backpack and started putting money and clothes in it.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. To the manor, with you"

"You are kidding aren't you?" Prue stared at him while he went to the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. "You are not kidding"

"Nope"

"And you are coming to the manor?"

"Yup"

"The same manor I live in?"

"Yup"

"You are coming to the manor I live in to live in it with me?"

"Hey! You are getting the idea!"

"Why?"

"Because you are eighteen and whether you agree or not, and honestly I couldn't care less, you can't take care of your sisters without getting worked up, I mean even more. So since you are not moving in here because I know you won't. I am moving in"

"You can't!"

"Watch me"

"Andy!"

"Yes honey?"

"Have you gone mad?"

"I am not the one who is arguing naked!" Andy said sticking his head out of the bathroom. Prue blushed and grabbed one of Andy's long shirts.

Ethan had been waiting at the Manor for hours. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were already asking where Prue had gone and why and he was getting all upset. He had to make breakfast for Paige and Phoebe who didn't care when he said that he didn't cook. He had never done it before. Luckily, Piper was around and she had rescued his butt by saying "Sis, do you really think that he being a guy, can cook?" She had ridiculed him but the didn't care. It was better than burn the house down anyway. He had used all his strength to keep the mystery around him but for some reason Phoebe and Paige would always be there to ask him some annoying question like "So, how do you like work?" or "are you in love with our sister?" or "how old are you?" or "Are you single?" He was going crazy because he had NO idea of how to handle kids, or any human being besides Prue, and he wasn't sure of how to handle Prue anyway. In the ended Prue walked into the Manor trying to hide a smile and only wearing Andy's long shirt and a pair of boxers she had 'borrowed' from him.

"Those are my nice boxers" Andy whined.

"You live in my house. I wear your boxers" Prue sentenced all happy.

"What!" They all yelled, including Ethan. He was looking at Prue with a funny expression and holding up the letter they had gotten the day before. The letter that said he was on trial. "He is living with us? Here at the manor? He is living here with as at the manor? With us? With you, me, Phoebe and Piper?" Paige bubbled. No one could figure if she was excited or just surprised.

"and Ethan" Prue pointed.

"And Ethan!" They all but Ethan and Prue said.

"Yes, look at the bright side, there is going to be more people to do the chores" Prue said happily.

"Does mom know?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't care?"

"You don't?" Paige asked.

"Mom is not coming back…for a while" Prue tried to explain. Paige was speechless and Piper eyes grew big. Although, she was worried about Phoebe's reaction. She didn't want Phoebe to become the rebel again. Everyone stared at each other and didn't say anything.

Ethan and Andy stared at each other and none of them said anything. Andy loved the idea of being with Prue but Ethan wasn't in the plan. "_calm down Andy, calm down…he is Prue's…magical…whatever Prue's magical whatever…if he looks at her in a way I don't like I am breaking his legs…I mean…easy Andy, easy" _ Ethan stared at him a little confused. Why did he feel Andy like a stranger? Like someone stealing Prue from him? He wasn't in love with Prue, it was impossible…but…Prue was his best friend, and Andy was Prue's boyfriend and best friend. Where did that leave him? "_Ethan, she would never stop caring about you…just chill, he is the guy she loves, the guy that makes her happy and that is what you want for her…happiness, which is why you risked everything, right? For Prue to be happy…This is going to get nasty" _Ethan couldn't help to think.

"So Prue, do you remember this place where I have to go…tomorrow, to meet….them?" Ethan asked trying to get her attention. Prue nodded and said "I am coming with you"

"Me too" Andy added. He would go wherever Prue was going.

"You are?" Ethan, Prue and Andy asked.

"Where are you guys ALL going" Piper asked.

"I have no idea," Andy honestly said

"To the store" Ethan lied

"To the movies" Prue lied. "To the store and then to the movies"

There was an awkward silence only broken by Paige who asked. "well, if this two are moving in, where are they going to sleep?"

"I am sleeping in Prue's room," Andy announced proudly.

"Ew!" Paige said putting a 'grossed-out-girl face' "That is nasty Prue"

"Don't worry honey. Andy will sleep in mom's room once he gets it ready and Ethan will sleep in the guest room"

Phoebe was oddly quiet, a thing that only Prue noticed but she figured it was the shock of the news. Piper couldn't help to laugh to the situation and Paige was a little amazed.

"What did Andy's parents think about this?" Piper asked. "Do they even know?"

"Yeah they do!" Andy smiled, proud again. "I called. They said that they will help us economically and…that I have to follow the chief's rules…"

"That is me" Prue pointed out.

"…and help you guys…and try not to get throw out…and finish high school and… hum…I think that was all.." Andy smiled.

"So you are really moving in…this should be interesting," Piper said.

"Yay! We have a dad again" Paige yelled.

"Well honey…" Prue started to say.

"Yay you have a dad again!" Andy jumped up and down with Paige. Prue looked at him with enamored eyes. Phoebe looked away. Ethan smiled looking at the picture…he was hoping he was allowed to live there…well, so what if he wasn't? he couldn't care less… He wanted to live there badly…although he felt like his paradise wouldn't last much.

That night nobody got much rest, everyone had their heads full of thoughts…too full of thoughts. Prue was wondering if they would have enough money, if they would be alright. She found herself thinking that she was a teenager when she realized that deep inside she wasn't. She was an adult woman in a teenager's body, which was different. She was mature and solid, and strong…and she had Andy and her sisters and no money…They had their mother's money…which wasn't much but they could last…and, she already knew that everything was going to be alright…because they had a future…they were the charmed ones…weren't they? She was torn…in the end she smiled because whether we want it or not, we all grow up and we can either choose to hold on to the past or move on. She had moved on…from the future…which was odd but exciting at the same time. She was a grown woman living all over again. She was mature enough to handle a weird guy who she knew but didn't remember knowing him, a boyfriend who was crazy and much more immature than she was…she found it funny because Andy had never been very mature at all, it was one of the things she liked about him…that he would make everything simple. Even when it wasn't. Andy hadn't slept with her that night, she was glad because she didn't want to have Andy all over her, she needed time. She remembered almost two months ago when Ethan came to save her and how secretive he had been…things had changed a lot…things were right again, or maybe for the first time. She rolled on her bed and stared at the night. Funny how life changes. She didn't know about the future anymore… but there was one, that was for sure, and it would be better. They would be alright…she only wished that Piper, Phoebe and Paige would be alright. She wished she could give them the life they deserved…just as Andy wanted to give it to Prue.

That night, Phoebe thought about her real dad when somewhat anger was growing within her, she didn't know what she was feeling but it hurt her so much. She did know that her mom was gone for good .why couldn't she be more mature and deal with her issues? That was the thing that really bugged her…what if Prue leave too. Her mother left, her father left…What if…she didn't want to think about it. Piper however, saw a flash of lighting in her life. Maybe it wasn't that bad…at least not as bad as she thought…maybe it could be changed for the best…maybe…she could change it, yeah, maybe she could be just like Prue. Paige fell asleep almost immediately, ignoring everything…she didn't care much about the weird guy next room, she was okay and everything looked like it was getting better, just a little more time, she told to herself. Everything would get better…Actually, Paige didn't care much, for some reason she had always wanted a family and that was what she had, a family, a weird one…but a family in itself.

Ethan, however, was the only one who was worried to death. Panic in his bed was consuming him. Burning his skin off, his fears were tearing him apart again and he had no options. I am good, he had to tell himself…but until when? He loved the Halliwells and he could get used to Andy but his anger was taking over and he couldn't handle his fear. His fear of becoming part of something that he wasn't part of. Of following the path of someone else. He feared that eventually he would follow a path to hell. It was an scary thought.

Something in the night got colder and Ethan curled in his bed. Crying…he hadn't cried like that in a long, long time. Someone in the dark sat right by him and smirked at him in the dark. A cold hand started touching his hair and he felt a wave of evil anger running inside him. Taking over. He had to fight it…boy, he needed Logan really bad but he couldn't leave the Manor, he didn't want to leave the manor.

"This is why you can't have a normal life Ethan…because…you don't accept who you are..." The voice said. It was a woman. It was worse than evil itself. It was The Seer. "However, you could live like this…you would have to accept the fact that you are evil…and live with it…here, in your little Halliwell paradise"

"I am not evil" Ethan murmured more to himself than to the Seer. He tried to move but he was too scared of the woman…no, he was scared of himself. "You won't win me over… I am good. Prue told me that. Someone is who they want to be…not who they are meant to be, that is bullshit!"

"anything you want to believe, Ethan…but just think…think about the possibilities you and I would have together…you could take back what is yours…you could…save the Halliwells...from all evil…give Prue the life you want her to have…She would love you because you would give her the chance to be with Andy. You know Ethan, deep down that Prue is not the unique one…it is you" The Seer was trying to get in his mind and he knew it. He had been told by the elders…he had seen what she did to Cole in the past…future…He had seen her powers and he wouldn't fall. Ethan sat up on his bed and gave her an evil smile.

"You are going to need way more to win me over, Seer. I am surprise though, how come you dare to talk to me…when last time you almost fainted. Is he here? Yeah, he is. I can feel him. How pathetic" Ethan said with a jocose tone.

The Seer touched his face and he made a grimace, hating it all the way. He pushed her hand away and met her eyes. "Remember what I told you the last time we met?" Ethan said this last thing wickedly. "I told you that you would get fried"

The Seer looked at him with horror and materialized a knife in his hand. He stuck it in the Seer. He felt electricity going through it and get into the Seer who started shaking. Ethan's eyes lightened and the Seer sighed her last breath. Ethan felt how the woman fell against him with no motion at all. Her eyes were wide open and some smoke was coming out of them. "_desapracio_" he murmured, and the Seers body vanished in the air. "No one has to know about this" he thought. He remembered.

_The Seer stepped back and left Piper alone. She was looking at Ethan. "Are you going to kill me?"_

"_Yeah" Ethan admitted. "Eventually" Piper tried to scream but Ethan looked at her and she knew she shouldn't say a word. "Not now though…It wouldn't be as fun. Second thought, Killing is never fun is it? I don't know…I have never done it."_

That time he had felt powerful He had thought it was funny to joke around death. Now, she had killed a woman…not a woman, he had killed the Seer…She was evil, she didn't deserve to live. She was evil. She would have killed him. He could make as many excuses as he could think about but the truth was that she had had no damn chance against him.

"_You shall not care about that but the fact, that if you touch or attempt to touch one of the Halliwells, I'll hunt you down and kill you…bring you back to life, which I can do…and kill you over and over again. After all I have the entire eternity so I could do it very slowly…"_

He could hear his own voice saying that and he didn't feel good about it. He couldn't take to kill anyone. He had hated it…He felt like he was broken inside. He felt like anger was ripping his guts off. He felt like dying…He coughed because he didn't want to cry but in the end he broke into tears. He wrapped himself with his arms and all of the sudden, he felt a warm arm around him. He looked up and saw two brown eyes. "Oh damn" He thought. It was Piper but she didn't seem like she had seen what had just happened. He was staring at him, smiling. (yes, she hadn't seen anything).

"it was you, wasn't it? I just realized it…that night, in the alley…when I ran away…it was you the one who saved me Weren't you?"


	10. odd frienships

**Reviews,**

**First thing, thanks to everyone because I really love having reviewers, it is wonderful to think that someone you don't know, somewhere in the world likes what you are writing…it is an awesome feeling. Thank you!**

**Random3; thanks for the review. Yeah, the Prue and Andy bit was there just to lose tension…I have to admit I had fun writing it. Ps, I am really looking forward your sequel to "Fight the Good fight" It ended great.**

**PrueTrudeau, Thanks for your lovely review. Piper didn't noticed right away because I screwed up. Sorry! I just didn't remember I had written the first time they met so I thought it was the first time…but hey, Shakespeare screwed too in his play "Julius Caesar" lol. Too bad I am not him. **

**emelie172, No Andy is not going. He just doesn't want to leave him alone with Prue. He is kind of thinking, "Hey, who is this guy to go somewhere with my girlfriend, ALONE." He is the typical teenager who wants to keep his girlfriend close. **

**peanut2lb; hey! I thought you already forgot about me lol. Thanks for the review! I loved the chief too. Would you imagine Prue's reaction if Andy left the toothpaste all over the bathroom or something? She would freak out, I was just thinking about that when I wrote it. **

**Chapter 1O**

**Odd friendships**

Andy was sitting at the commons. He was a little pissed off because for some reason, his fourth period teacher had decided to give them third lunch instead of the usual second lunch and he didn't really like the people at that lunch since it was usually the freshman lunch and the geek lunch. It was the lunch for the people who didn't like the popular crowd. Also, he had been wondering the entire day about where Prue and Ethan had gone. Finally, when nobody else was around, Prue told him that they were going to a trial, 'up there' where some dudes called the Elders lived. It seemed like the Elders were the people who 'ruled' the magic world. Prue's world. He had whined that he wanted to go too but Prue had convinced not to. He had thought about what it could be like and had day-dreams with witches flying on brooms, kids playing with wands and old ladies making love potions. He could imagine magazines named 'playwizzard' or 'witchcross' or 'cosmomagical'. Little girls talking about the magic Prom and stuff. He knew that it probably wasn't like that but it was always more entertaining than any of his boring normal classes. In the beginning he had been freaked out by the idea of Prue being a witch, now, however, he found it really interesting and he couldn't help to want to learn all he could about that magic community that had been hidden for years. That idea had rocked his world. He wondered how many magical crimes had been covered in history. He would have to ask Prue about that as soon as he got home. Although, he knew that if he saw it for real he would have fainted or make a scene.

He wasn't hungry at all so after he threw his lunch away he went to the library, secretly hoping that he could find some book about magic and Wicca. He didn't have anything else to do and he was sure that there wouldn't be anyone around the library. It was something he had learned his freshman year. The librarian, Miss king was way to annoying to be in the library for more than ten minutes. She would always put you in detention for stupid things like breathing too loud or wear distracting clothes. He was right. The library was totally empty. He looked around the religion section and grabbed some books, then, he went to the mythology section and did the same thing, but just when he sat down with all of them realized two things. The first one, he did not like to read, the second, that if the magic world had been hidden for centuries, there wouldn't be any information about it in a high school library. He wished he could get some kind of sign, he wanted to understand Prue…he really wanted but no one seemed to think he had to know more than he already did, for the first time in his life, Andy Trudeau felt left out of Prue's life.

"Are you looking for something?" Leo Wyatt's voice said behind Andy. He turned around and Leo went kind of pale. "Trudeau…"

"I'm fine thanks" Andy said trying to hide his books but Leo was already staring at them. "Were you looking for something especial?" Leo asked.

Andy hesitated and then said. "I have to do a project about the Wicca religion" He lied.

"Oh, I see" Leo scratched his head. "I can help you. I sort of know about it"

"Really?" Andy asked. He didn't really like the kid but he was getting desperate. Leo started looking around books and grabbing a few that Andy hadn't even noticed. Then he went through Andy's and put most of them away. "Doctor Phil doesn't know shit about Wicca" Leo laughed. "And neither does Oprah"

Andy laughed. "Yeah well. Neither do I"

They started talking about Wicca and ended up talking about USC football. Andy was surprised he had never talked to Leo. He wasn't like Cole, always obsessed with girls, or Jack, always following him around. Leo Wyatt knew a lot about many things, as if he had studied the library many times. He realized that under the dirty clothes of a skater, there was a great mind. He wasn't even that bad…

"I didn't know you played football," Andy pointed.

"I didn't know you read at all," Leo laughed. "And here you are, in the library at lunch time"

"Ha-ha. Well, I didn't have anything else to do," Andy confessed. "And I have a project to do. Anyway, why didn't you try out for the football team?"

"Because I am busy with work. I wouldn't have time to go to practice, to work and study so I had to give something up"

"Where do you work?"

"I work at the police station," Leo explained. "I just bring coffee to the fat cops and clean. It sucks but the paycheck is not bad"

"I am looking for a job. I wouldn't mind to work there," Andy said. He wouldn't mind at all. It would be great to learn about the profession.

"Just come around. The guy I worked with went to college and they need another sucker to clean their mess and bring them what their fat butts cannot get by themselves" Leo joked.

"I will" Andy said. He needed the money to help Prue along with the house. Even thought Patty had given them enough and Prue and Piper had jobs too. "Hey Leo, me and the guys are going to go play football, just a friendly match on Saturday at the golden gate park. Wanna come?"

"That would be awesome. I haven't played in a long time"

"Friday at five. Don't be late or Cole will make you pay for his food, and trust me, that dude eats a lot. Sometimes I wonder if he is pregnant"

"That would explain the mood swings"

They both laughed.

Prue Halliwell was shaking badly. Now she was 'up there' surrounded by the Elders, people who obviously had much more magic education, and power than her scared her a little bit. Well, a lot. Now, she regretted not letting Andy go but it would have been a total Fiasco. If there was something that she didn't want Andy to know is that she had died at age 30. It wasn't that he would dump her, because he wouldn't. It was that he would lock her down in the basement and never get away from her side. He would become paranoid and do some stupid thing that would get him killed. Prue didn't tell her sisters either. It was funny that Andy knew that her sisters were witches, when they didn't even know, yet. Prue knew that she would have to explain everything when they moment came but she didn't know when it was going to happen or even if it was going to happen anytime soon so she had decided not to tell them. One crisis at the time, she thought.

However, as soon as she looked around she got stunned by the extreme beauty of the place. It was somewhat odd mix in between the old Roman and Greek cities with a touch of Versailles and Venice. It also had touches from the nineteenth century. It looked like a city…from earth. The sun was shining and the wind blowing. It seemed like there was an ocean close to where they were. She could even hear birds and smell the water. The weirdest thing was that there were people waking down the street, going on errands, running business, kids played and hysteric parents ran after them. It didn't looked like the place she had imagined, and yet, she felt some familiarity with the place. As if she had been there sometime in her life.

"Isn't it amazing?" Ethan asked staring at and old building that had an old bakery in the bottom of it. It smelled like bread and beagles.

Prue could just nod in awe. "Where are we?"

"It is…"Ethan tried to find the best definition for it. "It is the _Ziudadelle…_or as many people call it lately, elderland, but I don't really like that name. The original is better"

"That doesn't help" Prue complained. Ethan laughed and tried to explain it better.

"It is not heaven, or hell, if that is what you are asking. It is just some where in between earth and heaven, I don't really know either. It is where the elders live, well, not just the elders, important whitelighters or in training, people who work for the elders, immortal people, some witches too and pretty much, most people who can't be on earth but can't enter in heaven yet. Bad people don't come here, they go to the underworld until they are ready to burn for the eternity" Ethan grinned. "Also, people who do not accept they are dead"

"Did I ever live here?" Prue asked, figuring that she was one of those people.

"Yeah, a couple of blocks away" Ethan responded, "I used to love to go to your place. I practically lived there most of the time"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"When you rescued me, you told me that I was in heaven" Prue remembered. Ethan stared at her, not knowing what to say. "The truth" Prue said guessing his thoughts.

"You died, and didn't handle it very well," Ethan explained. "You cried yourself to sleep for almost a year and, even though you tried to stay strong you kept trying to find a way to break out, I didn't think you would have liked to hear that you didn't move on when everyone else did, but, I am glad you didn't."

"Why?" Prue asked

"Because, I wouldn't have been able to break you out…" Ethan explained, "Nobody can break out from Heaven, and I don't think anybody wants either…"

"Probably not" Prue admitted. "Was Andy here?" She figured that he would have tried to find a way back to her.

"No, never" Ethan said. He regretted it because he knew that it hurt Prue. "He didn't want to hurt you…I didn't know him but…I do know that when soulmates meet and one of them died, as long as the other one is here, the living one can't move on because he or she still feel the other part…so…I guess he wanted you to move on"

"How come you know this?" Prue couldn't help to ask.

"You spent a lot of time looking for him, actually, you only stopped when you found out about this…" Ethan remembered. "You almost went mad"

"I would have gone mad without you" Prue said without thinking. Ethan smiled.

"You used to say that all the time"

They sat down near a monument of a witch that Prue knew too well. Melinda Warren. Prue touched the document with a slight of a feeling of Déjà vu and smiled. "I have been here" She gazed at Ethan, waiting for him to confirm.

"Yeah, every time when I was mad, or sad, you used to bring me here and told me about your family. You always made me laugh with your high school stories…I used to love the one you told me about you bossing a poor guy in love with you, and, I always wanted to see the cheerleaders" He admitted. "Hot girls wearing mini skirts and flying around, it sounds great. You cared a lot about me"

"I still do" Prue said holding his hand trying to make up for him the fact that she didn't know him anymore.

"I know" Ethan said feeling like a little kid again. "Thanks for coming to the trial with me…"

"Hey, you broke me out remember?"

"Yeah" Ethan smiled. "Are you glad I did?"

"Yes"

Then Prue realized that breaking her out, meant two things, the first one that she would have another chance, the second one that Ethan would lose the only person that cared about him. She remembered he said he had worked on it for years. How old was Ethan when it started?

"How old are you?"

"I am almost nineteen," Ethan admitted. He didn't want Prue to know but being back there with Prue made everything easier.

"You look older," Prue said.

"I know. I have always looked older…maybe not older but more tired."

Prue was counting inside her head. She died when she was thirty one met Ethan when he was thirteen, it meant that, when Ethan was born, she was eighteen!

"Have you been born yet?"

"I don't know…I just know the year when I was born but I don't know the date. Anyway, you won't find me here. I wasn't born here." Ethan admitted. "_Crap!"_

"Where then?"

"The underworld" "_Oh shit! I don't want to tell her!" _ He thought that Prue was going to get mad and leave him, instead, she wrapped her arms around. Suddenly, she knew what Ethan felt, it wasn't a new power, it was more like mother instincts. "You are not evil Ethan. It doesn't matter where you were born"

"I could be"

"So could I. Everyone could. It is a decision, not a condition"

"That is not True, some people are born to be bad. Not everyone can be bad"

"Oh yeah. Even the elders can turn evil. Did you know that the Source was an angel? He turned evil…" Prue pointed, she always felt bad when she talked about the source. It sacred her. "Look at the elder who beat you up"

"Logan is not evil"

Prue laughed and rocked him. "Well, he is the worst good person I have heard about" Ethan laughed too and felt a little better. "He is just trying to keep me from turning evil" Ethan explained.

"Well, it isn't a very nice way is it? Did he always do it?" Prue asked. Ethan didn't want to keep talking but for some reason, being at home and wrapped in Prue's arms made him speak. He wanted to tell her, tell her everything and cry as he always did. He wished he could be the sweet guy he used to be, the kid obsessed with being good to everyone. He never did anything wrong, he was born at the wrong place, that was all. He had the wrong parents…but it wasn't his fault. However, he didn't know anymore and being secretive had melted with his personality. In the beginning, it was a performance. Now, it was part of him. "I know" Ethan admitted.

"Why didn't you run away?" Prue asked. That was what she would have done.

"Because there is so much beauty here to give up." Ethan answered. "I was brought here by Logan; he thought he could keep me from turning evil. He brought me to the best place I can get to go. Besides, it wasn't so bad, I always had something to do, when you live in a magic community there is always something to do, someplace to go, someone to help out, I wanted to learn white magic so I could prove to Logan that I wasn't that bad…but he never gave me the chance. He always thought that my powers were dangerous…just because he didn't understand them." Ethan was lost within his memories. "Also, I was kind of scared, out there; there was a world where people got killed everyday! It sounds scary if you have never faced evil. Then you came along and, Prue…" This was the first time Ethan would talk like that about his feelings towards Prue. He felt that something could go wrong that day and he needed Prue to know what he really felt. "You are like my mother, I wish you were. You cared about me when nobody else did. Some days I would just come to your place crying and you stayed with me until I fell asleep. You were told by the elders not to get any closer to me but you didn't care…you were my only true friend and with you…I felt like I had a family for the first time. I felt like I belonged somewhere…Prue, if something goes wrong tonight, I want you to know that…well, everything I just told you. If something goes wrong, I want you to know that you don't have to fight for me anymore, I can handle it and I will, they can't just blow me off. They can't."

"Hey, hey honey" Prue held him tightly, "Nothing is gonna go wrong. You are going to come home with me and if they don't let you I am going to kick serious butt, whether you want it or not"

"Prue, I don't need you like that anymore" Ethan smiled. "I brought you back from the dead, and, to other time, remember?"

"Yeah, and since you are being honest…would you explain me how did you do it?"

"That was easier than easy!" Ethan laughed. "One of my powers is…to create doors, I'll show you!" Ethan raised his hands and did a funny thing while whispered "_Dosfaceo_" Five little flames came from his fingers and created a nebula. Ethan put his hand inside the nebula and it disappeared. "Look left" he told Prue. Prue did and saw Ethan's hand floating in the air.

"Oh my god! THAT is a power!" Prue stood up.

"Innit cool?" Ethan asked.

"Very cool" Prue admitted laughing.

"Eventually I learned how to do it in between the present and the past!" Ethan explained. "Never the future though"

"Why not?"

"It is a waste of time. It is not reliable," Ethan explained. "The future changes every day, every second"

"What about destiny?" Prue asked. She had heard Grams talk about the future so many times that it was hard to believe.

"I don't believe in destiny," Ethan said. "For example, your future is to be a charmed one, but, you jump from a building before you become one…you would have changed your destiny…nobody survives that kind of falls"

"Good point" Prue admitted.

The stayed in silence for a little while and then, Ethan realized that it was getting late. "We should go heading to the court house," Ethan pointed. "I don't want to be late"

Prue nodded and stood up.

The court house wasn't far away, it was a huge white building, it kind of look like the Capitol in the US but much bigger. Prue would have liked to go see it slower because she thought it was just fascinating, but she was too worried for Ethan. She noticed that everybody stared at them just like if they were criminals. Everybody avoided Ethan and she couldn't imagine how bad he should have felt when he was younger. That kind of hate destroyed people…

The next events happened as if someone had accelerated time. They were soon called to court and, inside the room, she found the biggest amount of hate she had never thought of. There were many elders and common people staring at Ethan with hate in their eyes. Some witches even called him the meanest stuff she had ever heard. She wanted to flip them off, get the kid and go home but she knew she couldn't.

Ethan avoided Logan's eyes and Prue soon realized who the elder was. "Bastard" She thought. She was the elder that beat him up. She started remembering names, dates, events…everything started coming back as a broken film. She remembered a fifteen-year-old Ethan with a broken arm, crying and wondering why was the world so hard with him. Why couldn't they back off, why couldn't them let them live…Her eyes were filled up with tears. Ethan was going to go up to testify but she grabbed his arms and pulled him in to a hug.

"I love you honey" She said.

"You have the worst timing Prue" Ethan tried to hide his fear and walked away.

The elder called Logan rose his hand and spoke, "Ethan Derek Drakensen, do you know why you are here?"

"I am here because I helped a friend out and defied the elders. I am here because I broke an unjust law" Ethan replied with coldness and anger. Prue felt like yelling at him to shut up but she just couldn't. She had never seen anyone so brave. Logan smiled but the other elders didn't find it funny at all.

"You are here for high treason" Logan explained.

"To whom?" Ethan replied with anger. "To the people who treated me as trash? To the people who hated me for something I didn't do? Or to you all, elders, because I didn't follow your corrupted rules?"

Prue smiled. His arrogance was going to get him killed, but she knew, they both knew that not even the best behavior was going to help him. Ethan knew that he wasn't going to get away that time, so he decided to face whatever was to come looking up, knowing that, for one, the world was under his feet. For once, he wouldn't be stepped on.

"Why Ethan, why did you betray us? The ones who believed in you" Logan asked.

"There is only one person who believed in me, just one, and that person is free, she has a life you all cannot touch, everything I did was give her the life she deserves and you took away from her. All I did was stand up for the person I love, in fact, the only person that ever showed me something different than hate, fear, or rudeness. The only person who was there, day and night." Ethan said staring at Prue's eyes.

Prue's eyes watered. She didn't want to keep looking. Someone squeezed her hand in sign of affection. She looked up to the person and saw Cole. "Cole?" She asked.

"Surprised?" Cole asked.

"Not at all" She whispered. "Are you a demon?"

"Nope, I am a demon with soul, and morality, raised in the light of all good" He whispered proud of himself. "Don't try to turn me evil Prue, I wouldn't be here if I was"

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you"

"Do you know him?"

"Not really…I just find interesting what he did. Crazy and brave too"

Prue would have kept talking but it wasn't the right time so she forced herself to pay attention to the trial. A trial they were horribly losing. At the time, Ethan was telling everyone about his childhood, much worse than what Prue had thought. He told them about some elder trying to drown him, about people throwing him stones in the streets, he told them about himself living alone with an elder who wouldn't even pay attention to him. He told them about the day he met Prue and how he changed, and Prue, couldn't take it any longer. She went off.

"Don't you see what you could have done? This kid has had the worst life anyone could have! I am surprised he is not evil when everything he has known is hate! Even from the people he trusted Logan. People like you!" Prue yelled without control. Everyone started murmuring, and Cole tried to keep her from yelling but she hadn't been angrier in her entire life. She stepped up and started yelling to the elders with all the anger she could.

"You are all stupid pieces of crap! Worse than stones, worse than anything I can think off…" She yelled.

"_Like she can think about anything right now"_ Cole thought.

"Throw her out!" Logan yelled. Two men grabbed her by her arms and tried to throw her out but she got rid of them. She looked at Logan and two of the chairs near to him crashed against the wall.

"Prue calm down" Ethan begged. "Please…Logan, don't punish her, she is just mad. She is like my mother…She doesn't mean it."

"Oh yeah. Yes I do" Prue threatened. "You touch a hair of this boy's head and I swear to god you are dead"

"You can't do anything," Logan laughed.

"Try me" Prue replied.

Cole grabbed her arm trying to get her out of the room but she pulled it away. "Leave me alone Cole"

Then, another memory came, this one wasn't exactly a memory but a voice in her head, two voices, hers and Logan's. "_You almost killed him this time" Prue yelled. "He doesn't deserve anything else. He is a left over Prue, in case you haven't noticed." "He is a sixteen-year-old boy who you have beaten up since birth" And then, pain all over Prue's body. _Prue remembered she had felt like her bones were on fire, just because she contradicted him once. The elder started laughing and stood up. Everyone kept silence.

"You have never been strong enough Prudence. You will never be strong enough…Of course, the boy felt in love with you…his…_mother…_not really. Just a woman who cared about him. Now he has given you the chance to live, and given me one to get rid of him. Prue, you were the only one who could have spoken for him, but who is going to believe an eighteen-year-old brat with such a little brain." Logan laughed, then he stared at Ethan. "Take him away"

"You were his friend!" Cole yelled indignant. "How can you do this to him?"

"You bastard!" Prue yelled.

"Prue that is enough. Leave!" Ethan begged.

The entire courtroom laughed at him, muttering things like "The little demon feels" or "The little demon wants a mommy" They all laughed at Ethan, Prue and Cole. Logan laughed too but Ethan didn't look down. He wouldn't.

"You can laugh" Ethan said with an arrogant voice. "You can try to kill me if you want but I don't think the underworld would like it. I don't think the Source himself would like it…now I think about it…they are kind of mad you know…something about me killing the Seer, I don't know" Ethan started laughing and Prue froze. "He did what?" Cole whispered. Prue didn't have words, she wasn't disappointed, or mad, she was speechless. What could she do? Ethan was there, threatening the most powerful people in the magic community, being laughed at, and he never lost his cool the way she had. She had made everything worse for him.

Logan's eyes grew big. He walked towards Ethan and slapped him. Ethan didn't even move his face away, which broke Prue's heart. Ethan stared at her and whispered something that seemed like, "I'm sorry". Then, in front of the entire courtroom, he took a knife out of the nothing. The same knife he used to killed the Seer. He didn't want to kill again, but something inside of him yelled to do it again. To pour blood out again. He knew that it would be his end, if he killed the Elder, Prue would never talk to him again. If he killed the Elder, he would go evil and become what he was trying to avoid. That couldn't happen. Although, he felt so powerful…

Logan stepped back, scared. It was the first time an elder had been scared. Two elders tried to go help him but Ethan yelled, "If anyone moves, he is dead" No one moved a muscle. That was the Elder's loyalty to each other….

Ethan sighed and stared at Prue who shook her head, worried. Cole knew the kind of battle Ethan was going through. The battle he was trying to fight too. He had had a nice and happy life, but Ethan, he had the worst of the lives.

"Kill me, demon boy" Logan threatened him. "Do it"

"Don't" Prue whispered.

Ethan looked everywhere, his anger, evil taking control. He didn't want to, but Logan, he deserved to die! He had beaten him up so many times, he had made out of his life a hell, no, Ethan wasn't evil, if he was, he couldn't have lived there for that long, it was impossible. He had adored Logan, he had always though that Logan was a hero, now he just thought he was a murderer and he was the victim. For the first time Ethan felt sorry for himself. He realized that he could have been better, he felt hate. He rose his arm, he was going to kill him, he knew he was. Logan smiled and Prue open her mouth, horrified.

"_Tears are heavier than gold, _

_But they don't worth anything and go forgotten, _

_The bad feelings intimidate, _

_They keep you from being happy and throw you down_

_Always turn into memories from the past,_

_From the dark, from the vast,_

_And the bad times you had forgotten_

_Come back, and turn to be, _

_Just a speechless heart,_

_And a soul that cannot bleed anymore…_

It was a poem without rime that Ethan had heard when he was a kid. It described the same feelings he had. He couldn't take the anger anymore, he yelled his anger out and stabbed the man that had broken his mind. His soul couldn't bleed anymore, just like the poem said. The bad feelings came back, just like the poem said, everything went dark…Ethan stabbed him over and over again, falling on him and losing any sense of time, or morality. He felt electricity going through veins while he turned into the man he had been running away from for so long. Prue covered her mouth with her hand and broke into tears. The body without life of Logan fell on the beautiful white floor of the courtroom, into a pool of blood. Ethan stared, standing up while everybody was running away. Cole tried to get away with Prue but Prue didn't move.

Her eyes locked with Ethan's eyes who were darker than usual, almost black. Blood, sweat and tears covered his face.


	11. Foreshadow Kind of an introduction

**Disclaimer , I always forget to write this thing damn it! Well, you all know that I don't know charmed but, I DO own Ethan! Yay!**

**And about Ethan, he is an eighteen year old guy who has been treated miserably since the moment of his birth. His nature, as many of you have already figured, it is not very good and he is mad, really mad. He has a huge power, and, he doesn't know what to do with it. It is sort of, like when rich kids waste their money on drugs because they don't know what else to do. Anyway, I just wanted to defend him lol. He is not much of a demon, just a confused-mad teenager with powers. Lol. **

**Just one more thing, this is the last chapter set in high school. The following, I'm thinking around 12 chapters are going to start from the first season and time is going to go by faster than in this one. I need to warn you guys that, the ff is going to get darker and darker until the end and more dramatic in some ways so I won't blame you if you decide to stop reading. Thank you guys for review every single chapter because you are the ones who keep this going. **

**Chapter 11**

**Foreshadowing what's to come **

Prue woke up in the middle of the night, struggling to catch her breath again. She closed her eyes in the dark and breathed. She felt cold and strange as she had felt ever since the trial. She didn't want to admit that she was going through a hard time. She didn't rest at night, it was just like if was always caught up in some weird dream that didn't let her rest or maybe, made her feel guilty, sad and scared for no reason. In the beginning, she was always tired and worked up, however, six months after the trial she was beyond everything I have already described. She was starting to feel anger within herself and getting irritable. Nevertheless, all the feelings always went away when she saw Andy by her side. All those feelings were replaced by the love she felt for him and her will of running the house. She didn't know how they were making it but they were running the house all together, and it was working. Piper had gotten a job in a little restaurant washing dishes, it wasn't much but it brought money home so it worked. Andy got the job at the cop station and Prue was working at Safeway. Also, Andy's parents and grandparents who were stuffed with money helped them along, and of course, Patty too. None of the girls but Prue knew that Patty put money into their bank account every month. Another thing Prue felt guilty for, her mother, she knew it wasn't her fault, she knew it was beyond her control but still, she thought she could have tried to work all their issues. She sighted, oh well, things weren't exactly bad for them so why worry about it? Prue knew that sometimes, in life, bad things happen to good people and you have to let them go before they destroy you. If only Ethan had known that…again, she felt responsible. The truth was that even if it hurt, Prue had bottled her feelings and convinced herself that she would make it up some day.

Luckily, it was Sunday, the still had one more day to relax at home before the last week of school before the finals, and graduation. She was glad –and surprised—that she had kept her grades as high as always. Phoebe had done great too and so did Piper. Even Andy had brought all his grades up, mainly because Prue forced him to study, even if he didn't want to. Prue had even chosen a university close to home, the USF, and she even had the scholarship so she wouldn't have to pay a dollar. She was glad she was given a chance. She always thought she was going to be a photographer and deep inside she would always love photography, but she could always take pictures and it would always be her hobby, just like writers. They write and still have another job on their own. She had decided she would become a psychologist, she didn't know where she got the idea from or whether she would make it or not but she felt that for the first time she had a reason to do something and a reason to help people without having to use violence, no, no more violence or fights for Prue Halliwell. She had thought, that maybe, there was another Ethan somewhere. A lost kid she could help to find the right path so maybe, she could make it up for Ethan. However, Ethan hadn't just influenced Prue but Also Andy, Andy wanted to be a cop a regular one, but that was before he met Ethan and found out that Prue was a witch. The last months had rocked his life until the point that he had changed his mind a little bit. He wanted more than to be a cop; he wanted to be a criminal scientist. He didn't just wanted to leave the case and call the big ones when it got interesting, he wanted to have something to do with the case not just drive around and eat donuts like the cops at the station did.

Prue looked around and saw that Andy wasn't in bed or in the bathroom. She got up and went to the kitchen expecting to find him there, and there he was, sitting at the table with a Coke can and a football magazine. Prue smiled, she would never find him reading a newspaper. "Hi honey" Andy said.

"Wow" Prue laughed. "We looked married you know?"

"Yeah, it is great because we get to live together but we don't have to pay for the wedding and make a list and hire some people to set it all up because we can't find time for our own wedding and…"

"Jezz Andy, I get the idea" Prue laughed while she sat at the table with him. "What's with the coke?"

"This?" Andy looked at the coke. "You weren't awake and I don't know how to make coffee so I grabbed a coke. I need caffeine too you know?"

Prue stared at him shaking her head and smiling. "You are silly" Andy made a weird face and they both started laughing. "Do you want coffee?" Prue asked sweetly.

"No thanks," Andy answered going back to his article. He wasn't reading, he was just trying to figure out how he was going to tell Prue the big thing he had to tell her.

"Argg"

"Prue" Andy called her.

"What? You want coffee now?" Prue asked him distracted.

"I want to talk with you," Andy said. Prue gazed at him and sat at the table. She panicked; she remembered how they broke up because he was moving away. How they didn't see each other for years. She could take it because she didn't know that Andy was in fact, the only man she would ever love, her soul mate. This time, she was aware of that and she didn't know what she would do if she lost him. "Remember how I told you that I wanted to go to Portland University?"

Prue nodded feeling how the world was falling on her shoulders. "Andy, if you really want to go, it is fine…seriously, I'll wait for you and if you don't want me to wait I'll let you go and..." Prue stopped, _and marry the wrong woman, _she had been about to say. "…and live your life"

"Prue…"

"and it is fine, because I know that maybe you want to meet other women before…well, you know, before…" Prue stopped again. _Before you realize I am the one if you haven't yet. _"It is fine Andy. It is cool with me," Prue tried to smile.

Andy started laughing hysterically and said "Really? Because I was worried you wouldn't come to Prom with me and throw me out of the house and this proved me…" Andy stopped to stare at the effect of his words; he had just hurt Prue. He changed his voice tone and said "…that you love me enough to let me go," Prue nodded faking a smile. "but you have never learned to listen have you?"

Prue's eyes grew big and confused, she stared at him. Her hear was racing because she knew what he was about to say, she just couldn't believe it.

"I am not going to Portland Prue," Andy explained. "I won't leave you. I am going to USF, with you. I know we won't have any class together but…it is worth it"

Prue jumped on his arms and kissed him happily. Too bad they didn't know how bad things were going to get, not too long after that kiss but long enough to make them think everything was alright. "All of the sudden, to graduate seems exciting to me," Prue laughed. Andy was going to point out that Prue had been wanting to graduate since the very first moment she set a foot in the high school. It didn't matter how popular she was, or smart, Prue had always wanted more than what high school could give her. However, before he said anything Phoebe walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, frustrated and worried.

Phoebe stared at Prue in silence wondering how could she say 'I need to get out of the house' nicely without hurting her sister's feelings, or Andy's, who had become something like a brother for her. Specially the last few months when Prue had been a little off. Phoebe looked everywhere as if she was going to get inspiration from the walls, sighed and figured that there wasn't a nice way to say it, just a reasonable one.

"Look, Prue, before you freak out, just tell me you will let me finish and think over what I am going to tell you now. Okay?" Phoebe said. But she really meant something like "_Prue, you are not mom so you don't have any right to freak out about what I am going to tell you because you are just my sister and everything that is wrong in this house it is your fucking fault." _Prue nodded trying to read her sister's eyes but she couldn't. She just stared. "There is a scholarship, a full one, you wouldn't have to pay anything, not even the plain ticket…" Prue was going to stand up and yell, she freaked out at the mention of 'plain ticket and scholarship' but Phoebe didn't let her and continued talking. "It is a boarding school in Italy and I have already applied and I am in! It is a two-year scholarship so I would be back for my senior year! I would graduate here in the US and you wouldn't have to worry about me because I would be out and…"

"No. Absolutely no. No way" Prue shook her head. "You don't even know Italian!"

"I do know Italian! Besides, the school is for foreign people and everything is taught in English!" Phoebe argued. "And mom is not around, nor is dad, so why can't I go, I don't have a life here"

"What am I then?" Prue replied hurtfully. "I am your sister. How do you know Italian? How did you apply anyway?" Prue almost yelled.

"I got mom's signature when she was drunk," Phoebe said with dark eyes. She faced Prue and said. "Prue, you have been trying to raise us these last months but is not working. You don't even know that besides the Italian classes at high school I have been watching movies and everything…and, okay I don't know Italian but I sort of understand it so I could work something out, you don't learn until you try!" Phoebe gazed at Prue. "I really need to leave Prue, I…can't stand living here"

"Phoebe, please" Prue said not believing her. "You have a nice life, you have us and Cole, how long have you guys being seeing each other, four months?"

"Cole and I hang out as friends!"

"That doesn't mean you guys can't be more than friends!"

"Are you trying to hook me with Cole?...You know what? I don't care…I am going, whether you like it or not because I have been accepted already, so suck it up Prue. I don't care"

"Wh... What?" Prue asked having a horrible feeling of Déjà vu.

"_Prue, I am going to New York whether you like it or not because I can't stand being here, I don't want to study or go to college because it is stupid and it is not worth it, and it sucks! It sucks living here, I hate it, you are not mom, you try but you will never be like her, and now grams is fucking gone you can't keep me here because you want to feel important. You have your life but I don't have anything…I'm leaving and that's it!" Phoebe yelled at Prue who was looking at her stunned. In fact, Prue was secretly sick of taking care of her, she was always in some kind of trouble and she didn't want to carry with Phoebe anymore. So what if she leaves? _

"_Fine you brat, you leave but I swear to you that if you cross that door you are not coming back!" Prue yelled with her eyes filled with tears. _

Prue felt trapped in the same situation, but she had given another chance and she had to do things right that time. Ethan was something she didn't do right in her first life…just that. Phoebe didn't have to pay for it. Prue breathed and smiled weakly.

"I want information from the school, a progress report of every class every month, an email from you every day without exceptions, and if you get in trouble, or fail something, even a quarter, I swear I will go get you and bring you back here" Prue said without believing what she was saying. She loved Phoebe and phoebe was right with that, she couldn't take care of Phoebe and she would be happier taking her own decisions, and if she wasn't, she could always come back. Andy squeezed her hand kissed her hair while Phoebe looked at her in a funny way. "So I can go?"

"Yes, but Phoebe, please, stay out of trouble and…I want to hear from you every day, I am not kidding" Phoebe hugged her big sister and said "Thank you thank you!" …

"And information from the school and…"

"Thank you thank you!"

"…Phoebe listen to me, and good grades, and I'll send you money…and you better not get caught doing anything bad!"

Behind the door, Piper couldn't take it anymore. Great, so Prue was going to college and phoebe was going away…She hated their situation as much as Phoebe did but she wasn't running off like her. She was sticking there like always! Piper went to her room knowing that Prue was too worried and too worked out but she was having issues too and no one seemed to notice! Because she was Piper and Piper always was fine. Piper put her headphones on and allowed herself to get lost within the lines of a story she was writing. She wasn't much of a writer, she had never been but when her nightmares started, almost three years ago, she started writing…It started like a hobby but now was more like something she needed to do in order to survive, it was like air. The story was about a guy who was being physically abused by the ones he loved and he was getting more evil every second, he lived in a perfect world but he wasn't happy, he was angry. There was a woman, someone who was nice to him, like a mother, but she was always thinking about another, a guy, her family, the family he didn't have, because she was all he had. Although he knew he loved her deeply he ended up losing himself to anger and realized that the only way to let it out was doing bad things to people, years later, the woman would try to get him back but it was too late and she would get murdered by him. She hadn't written that part yet, it was something a little blurry but she knew where she was going, she didn't know what would happen with the boy or with the woman but she knew that none of them would end up fine until they make it up for each other. Piper knew it was a sad story but she thought it was cute, just the way he was, she thought he was a nice guy, just someone mad at life, someone who had never had nothing, and he was just trying to get his opportunity to make things right, he just didn't know how to do it. He would always look calm and ready but in fact, he was scared and he would always try to say something but world wouldn't come out. He was always scared.

Sometimes, Piper thought that the story was her own, that sometimes, the guy was controlling her…sometimes, the anger she felt herself got too far into her and it felt like she didn't control her feelings anymore. The truth was that Piper Halliwell was falling, and fast.

At the same time, the things weren't getting too good for Paige Halliwell either. She was with some friends from school, well not _her _school but the High School and Glen, they were all friends with Glen because he knew the 'leader' of them, Blake, who lived in the same neighborhood as Glen. They were all freshmen and dumb, one of the girls, Delta, a really pretty girl with no brain took a box of cigarettes out of her pink backpack and smiled,

"My damn mother thinks I am all good, that I make no mistakes and this is what she gets" She lightened one and put it in her mouth. "Anyone?"

"Hell yes!" Paige laughed while she took one and put it in her mouth too. She smoked. "Oh yeah, it feels fucking good"

Glen laughed and took another one while he opened a beer can. "Paige, want some?"

"Glen! I have to be home and sober by two hours!" Paige whined. "Second thoughts, Prue would be fucking her boyfriend and planning her perfect college life, she won't realize"

"Or you could stay at my house!" Glen purposed touching her neck. Paige stared at him and said, "Okay fine. I'll call her from your house but I don't think she buys it"

"What?" Glen asked

"That we are that innocent"

"What the fuck are you talking about? With your goodie performance?" Glen laughed. They all did. "Prue believes you are the sweetest girl"

"Because I am"

"No doubt"

Delta finished her cigarette in less that five minutes and took another one, not before she made out with her boyfriend, Rick. He was the only sophomore but they all knew that he would graduate, he was too stupid and too immature. The only thing he was good at was getting in trouble.

"Can you believe how stupid my sister is?" Delta commented, her green eyes where shinning brighter than ever. "She had a baby like three months ago and gave it away, god know who the fucking father is, he is probably some drunken she met at a party. The baby was pretty cute though, it was a boy, his name was Edam, no Ian, no Elias, I don't even remember, oh wait…Ethan."

Paige smiled, "Your sister is dumb. I would never give my child up"

"She said she got raped…but she didn't see the guy's face. Yeah right, she is a whore" Delta said stealing Glen's beer and swallowed it all. "Fuck that"

They all laughed again, they were all proud of Delta, because, when you are 14 years old and don't know anything about nothing, the coolest people is the people who give something to talk about. People who do the crazy stuff nobody wants to do, or everybody wants to do but don't have the guts to do it, or have the brain not to do it. Delta seemed to get dizzy because she fell on her face and everyone laughed again, too drunk to do anything else. However, Delta didn't get up or laughed.

"C'mon Dels, it is not funny." Paige said, she was the only one that wasn't drunk. "Delta?" Paige shook her but she wouldn't wake up. "Glen! We need an ambulance!"

"You think?" Glen hipped. "I bet we do!"

"Glen!" Paige whined. "Fuck you!"

No one would have the guts to talk to Prue in that stage, she would jump on everyone. Even Andy. They were at the hospital and the tension was just too much for Prue to handle. Twenty minutes ago, they got a phone call from the local hospital, they got Paige and Paige's friends all drunk and even thought the person on the phone told her that Paige was okay, that she hadn't been drinking Prue wondered what kind of sister she was? Maybe Phoebe was right, maybe she couldn't handle her sisters. She wasn't just sick worried but mad. She wanted to hit the walls, just knock them down so she could feel a little better. She wondered if Ethan had to do anything with all that stuff because, why had they all gone downhill? What was going on? She thought that they were fine but Phoebe wanted to leave the house so badly that she had applied for a scholarship in Europe and Paige was now, hanging out with the worst of the crowds, the worst of the people.

"There she is" The nurse indicated Prue who walked in the room as a storm. "What the hell where you doing with that crowd?" She asked, not yelling but loud enough to let Paige know that she was mad.

"Paige what happened?" Andy asked trying to be more compressive. "What…what were you doing there? How long have you been hanging out with those people?"

"DATES! I WANT DATES AND NAMES!" Prue thought keeping all her anger inside and not letting all out. Andy could see how Prue's brain was turning into a hurricane that was about to hit something…He was glad that neither Phoebe, nor Piper were there. "I AM GOING TO BREAK SOMEONE'S LEGS!" Prue thought.

Andy sat by Paige who was sobbing and hugged her. "I'm sorry," She said. "I didn't know what I was doing…"

"What are you sorry for? Drinking or getting caught?" Prue snapped.

"I wasn't drinking" Paige defended herself. It was the perfect lie, she hadn't been drinking but she had been with people while they drank, she didn't do anything but she could have done it. Prue knew it and so did Paige. It was a defy that Prue couldn't face. Prue was blocked out with the situation, with herself and anyone else, she just didn't know what to do. All of the sudden she had more responsibility than ever, and more determination to live her life as well. The problem was that she was too confused to figure out what her life was. She had been trying to hold on to the life she already had, the one in which she was a self-confident woman, the truth was that the self-confident one had gotten killed a while ago and the new one, the eighteen year old Prue didn't know what to do. Paige stared at her big sister and admired her, because she admired her so deeply, Prue was perfect, she wasn't. Why wasn't she as perfect as Prue?

The two sisters locked eyes with each other and Prue knew she couldn't do the same she did to phoebe "before" so she smiled and sat by Paige. She breathed and while stroking her sister's hair, she said, "Honey, I am your sister, I am just, worried about you"

Paige nodded and hugged her big sister. "I don't want you to hang out with those people again" Prue said.

"Why?" Paige whined.

"Because, I said so, I don't want you to go get drunk in eight grade"

"are you mad?"

"Yes, and you are grounded" Prue said without raising her voice. She didn't want to yell at her but she needed to do something, otherwise Paige would do it again. "And now you are fine, we are going to see your friend, and you are going to come every day to see her, also, you are going to go tell Glen to come explain me why he was drinking and I'll consider to let you hang out with him, at home" Paige nodded knowing she couldn't disagree.

Paige thought, for some reason, of telling Prue about Delta's sister baby but she didn't. She was too scared for what had just happened so she didn't.

Things didn't get much better for the Halliwells, although Prue never stopped trying. Prue and Andy graduated and went to College, both of them, they had bad times and huge fights but that is another story. In the end, they would always make up and be fine with each other. Phoebe came back from Italy, only to go to College at New York. Neither of them knew what happened in Italy those three years she was gone but, certainly, Phoebe was never the same. Prue was sure something was going on but she never knew for sure. Piper dropped out her college studies and, as the 'fighter' she had become, put up all her guts and started a new restaurant. She became a successful business woman, even though she wanted to be chef. Phoebe became a journalist and decided to work for the PEOPLE magazine in New York. Prue was successful as well. Paige decided to leave her 'rebellious' attitude back and started working as a teacher in an elementary school. Piper moved to LA and Paige moved to her own apartment. They sold the manor. The Charmed ones grew apart with their own lives and didn't find out about their destiny. Yet. Andy became a great criminal scientologist and helped Prue along her double life. Prue would dedicate most of her free time to the demon searching and vanquishing…becoming feared in both, the underworld and the Ziudadelle. Cole became a lawyer and lost contact with her friends and Leo, well, Leo clipped his wings. Why, you will find out. They never knew anything about Ethan or Patty.

However, that morning of 1998, would change their lives forever in so many ways.

**Boring chapter I know lol. It was just because I wanted to introduce the next one and some events that will happen, that is why it is called foreshadowing what is to come. Sorry if you didn't like it . The next one would be, again, the mystery-freaky stuff. This one was kind of what happened after what Ethan did and why all the feelings hadn't been explained, well, they will be later on. **

**Seriously, I planned it out, with this chapter I just mean to, like, explain why the sisters kind of forgot about each other. Not my best writing…Sorry! Next one will be WAY better I promise. **


	12. His plan

**Disclaimer; We all know I don't own charmed, I wish I did…but no, charmed is owned by a bunch of brainless moneys…I mean, wonderful people…okay, that was sarcastic but I am sure that at least some of the owners are not that bad…**

**Now, reviews; sniff, I am very emotional today…Thanks a lot for the reviews!**

**PrueTrudeau; Yeah, I would have disappointed too. And that is why, in this chapter I am going to explain or the questions you asked me and all the stuff I should have explained better, lol. Including what happened after Ethan killed the Elder! THANKS FOR THE LONG REVIEW!**

**Peanut2lb; I am sorry about the changing the story line but, it really bothers me. when I am reading a ff that I think is great and when the Halliwells are going to find out about their powers, we get to read the first episode in other words so I thought I had to change that…but hey, I gotta say, there are more changes to come.**

**Random3; I'm glad you liked it. Yes, there was no speech and the sisters have their own lives now, lives that are going to 'collide' again lol. I'm glad you mentioned Ethan, I never thought I was going to take him this far but oh well. He has connections with pretty much every single thing that is going to happen in the following chapters. **

**emelie172; I'm glad you liked it! I was so worried because I thought nobody was going to like the changes I am making, I don't know…but hey, when it gets too weird, just say so! Lol**

**Chapter 12**

"**His plan"**

October 1998

The sun was already falling and the sky was slowly getting a scarlet color in the heart of San Francisco, the city where the weirdest things always take place. The relatively old streets were now deserted, there wasn't a soul walking around and it almost seemed like the wind was whispering secrets, but what the wind didn't know was that many secrets should remain as what they are; secrets.

In that little neighborhood, the Trudeaus, a not so common family had a house in the upper part of the area. Everybody envied the Trudeaus because they had a perfect life. The incredible stone house they lived in, far away from the city and its noises, looked like a palace. A gorgeous sportive BMW was parked on the entrance. The Trudeaus had money, oh yeah, but they didn't really have friends around, although they always had some weird stuff going on, parties, family who came from nowhere. They always had weird people hanging around the house. They weren't even a 'traditional' family, as the neighbors always pointed out. Andy was the actual Trudeau, his girlfriend, Prudence Halliwell, was that, a Halliwell. None of them wore rings but they had lived together for around nine years, and even thought they were both in their late twenties no one had heard about wedding plans for them. They were the most stable and firm couple that people had ever seen, they barely ever argued if never. The few times they went to the community events they were always really sweet to each other and nobody had a doubt that they were just meant to be together, that was why everyone thought it was weird that they didn't have children, or wedding plans. They were both good looking and successful. Andy was member of the CSI team of San Francisco and he was always in the newspapers. No criminal got away from him, none. Prue, however, was a psychologist and a very good one. She worked with kids, and always, always helped them. She had a really good reputation within the medical community and, of course, with the parents. Prue would have made a great mother, but again, she didn't have children and as far as the parents knew, she was always reserved and somewhat grumpy, yet with the children, she was the nicest woman alive. They all always wanted to go back to "Prue's" because, as many said, she always scared the problems away.

That night, as soon as Andy walked through the door he saw his wonderful girlfriend waiting for him, she had fallen asleep watching TV and just to see her that vulnerable and beautiful put a smile on his face. He had to stay working extra hours but it had been worth it, the criminal they were looking for had fingerprints, a name and an address. Andy smiled at Prue and felt her hair. It was wet, she had probably taken a shower and fell asleep later. He didn't want to wake her up because he knew how exhausted she was. Prue had had nightmares for almost seven years now, and they only got worse. Some nights she would wake up screaming and, although in the beginning he would wake up too, scared to death, he had learned to keep himself calmed and just hold her until she fell asleep again. Sometimes she would be shaking and crying. Other times, just scared. She would always curled in his arms to feel safe and he would smile because the spark of love in her eyes never vanished. Never.

He turned the TV off, picked her up and took her to the bed where he laid her carefully. She growled as if saying "I am not asleep" Andy smiled and kissed her forehead, which was really hot. He thought about waking her up but he couldn't, it was just a fever, nothing to worry about. There was one thing, Prue never got sick. He had never seen Prue sick since they were in Elementary school and that scared him. He turned the alarm clock off, hoping that Prue would get to sleep in, although he knew that Prue would get mad at him. He just wanted the best for his queen. He took his clothes off and lay with her, he wrapped her with her arms and she turned around, facing him.

"You are late" She whispered.

"I'm sorry baby" Andy apologized kissing her nose. "but I got him, the guy will be in jail by tomorrow morning" Prue smiled, she felt so proud of him.

"I missed you" Prue said, and then added with a sleepy voice. "I have a patient, her name is… (yawned) Miranda. She is..." Prue started coughing really hard and Andy made her sit up. "Honey are you okay?" Prue tried to nod but she only coughed more. Andy turned the light on and say that Prue's eyes were red. Red from tears. He had never seen Prue's eyes like that, just as if a part of Prue was dead. His heart felt heavier than ever.

"Prue, what's wrong?" Andy asked once she stopped coughing. Prue opened her mouth but not a word came out. She was trying to speak but it seemed like she couldn't find the right words. She was extremely pale and looked weak. Andy held her tightly and stroked her hair. "I've had a horrible nightmare" Prue explained. "I saw a little boy, he was nine years old, nine" Prue cried. Andy understood she was talking about Ethan. For some reason he did not understand, Prue felt totally responsible for the Ethan that helped them out once. The kid had turned evil and Prue blamed herself. He wasn't dumb. He knew that the actual Ethan was nine years old, almost ten, and that the Ethan that helped them once was around nineteen, that led him to think that the adult one was from the future. He knew that Prue, somehow, had an influence in the kid but she never told him and he didn't want to ask, Prue would tell him sooner or later and it was better not to pressure her. He loved her so much that he had gotten used to live with some secrets between them. "the man kept whipping him with a rope and the boy couldn't understand why…it was my fault, I should have done something…" He didn't know how to calm her down. It was the first time she had told him about a nightmare. "It doesn't get out of my mind…"

"Hey, hey, hey" Andy rocked her in his arms. "It is alright baby, it is alright. I'm here. Prue you are sick darling, you should stay home tomorrow, okay?"

Prue shook her head and Andy lay her on the bed again. "I'll get you some water okay?" Prue nodded and when he was back, he wrapped her in his arms and said, "We will stay home tomorrow, no work. I'll take care of you and look after you while you sleep, so if you have a nightmare again, I'll be there"

"Will you?" Prue asked. "What about my patients?"

"Your health comes first" Andy sentenced and turned the light back off. He kissed her shoulder lovingly and placed his head near to hers. Rapidly, Prue fell asleep again and so did Andy. Prue was so glad he was there, no matter how many secrets she would hide, Andy would always kiss her tenderly until she fell asleep, he would always be right there to smile her. Andy was a rock, her rock and she couldn't help but count and hope that the day she feared the most would never come. She had sold the manor not too long ago and all the furniture inside. Including the book of shadows. She barely ever saw Piper who worked in LA, just once or twice a month and even though they were close, they had their own lives. She hadn't seen Phoebe at all since she went to New York, although she had read every single thing her baby sister wrote. Phoebe worked for PEOPLE magazine in NY and everything was going great for her, that was the only thing Prue cared about. She had lost touch with both Jack and Cole, yet she had been close to the demon once. She knew he was working in Boston for a law firm and, about Jack, she knew nothing, nor she cared. Paige, however, lived a couple of miles away and they saw each other every week. She was a social assistant, or that was what she was trying to be, and usually their works brought them together quite often. Secretly, Prue would have loved to see her sisters more but she feared that Patty, her mother, would decide to give them their powers and screw up what Prue had worked on. Prue didn't want her sisters to become the charmed ones. She was too used to the peaceful life, even though she was doing her own research on Ethan, of course, and some demon haunting, she was being careful enough not to claim anyone's attention. Just Andy knew about that hidden life and he didn't care, he trusted Prue, he knew she was being careful enough not to be noticed, she even used spells to cover her real appearance so no demon would see the same witch twice…What Prue didn't want was the power of three, or four in that case, around. Four powerful witches messing with demons wasn't the best form of not being noticed. In fact, it had been that power what had killed Andy, herself and Ethan. It was a power she didn't want to have.

Far away from there, a completely disturbed Ethan was secretly staring at the scene, smiling and slowly nodding. Once, he had looked like an angel, now, his face was marked by fatigue and insanity. He had now short hair, almost shaved which made him scarier than ever. He had scars all over his body. Scars that were made by the elders themselves, pretty much…Although he was happy. He had found who he was even if it had cost some lives. Ethan smiled while remembered his victims. The Seer, the first one, she was totally useless, or maybe not. Her death had showed Ethan the pleasure of killing someone and what was nasty before, now it was the greatest of the joys, the smell of a body in flames, blood running, and human meet. When he killed Logan, he felt guilty but the relief was better, he knew he had condemned himself to a life in the evil side, but being in one side, whichever side, was better than being caught in the middle. He would never have a nice home with a loving father and a mother for him, he would never be happier than now, and he was happy because he could feel the evil electricity running through his veins while he breathed, the power. He had gotten so powerful since he killed the Elder.

In the beginning, he had been running scared and crying around cities, even times, running away from the authorities of both sides, he had killed so many demos, for which the Source wanted him dead, he had killed an Elder and the rest of the Elders wanted him dead. After a year he had realized something, the only reason for which everyone wanted him dead was that we was too powerful. He had realized that they _all _wanted him dead because, one ordinary person couldn't just kill him. He was too especial, just like Prue had said.

It still hurt thinking about Prue, all the pain he was causing her but it was worth it, it was all worth it because one day he would have Prue back by his side, one day, Prue would realized what had realized a long time ago. There was no good fight, there wasn't evil, the only evil in the world was the ideas, the people holding to an idea that could have been no longer real, the people like the Elders and the Underworld leaders. Maybe, he couldn't kill all the Elders, maybe he couldn't kill all the Underworld leaders but it was for sure that he could make them…well, he could start a little war, that was his plan. A war in which good and evil fight each other until they die, there are no sides anymore, just people under one ruler, his ruler. He had learned that fear equaled to control, and control equaled to power. His power. He would _destroy _both sides and then, ruled them. He would become The One, and nobody would look down at him again. He knew he couldn't do it alone, he needed the charmed ones. He had always believed in futures and when he saved Prue Halliwell, he just wanted her to have the life she hadn't had the chance to have, a new future, a new destiny. Now, he realized that if he could have the Charmed ones for the cause, he would win. It wouldn't be too hard to persuade Prue and Paige. Prue would do what he wanted her to do, Prue would go help him as soon as she finds out where he was and Paige, little Paige, would follow her big sister…About Phoebe, he wasn't worried about Phoebe joining. Phoebe was thirsty of power. The power he could give her, and she was a rebel, no matter how times changed, Phoebe would always be against the authority, he just would have to give her the power that she wanted and let her do her work, Phoebe would fall all by herself.

He was worried about Piper, just because Piper was the only one who wouldn't want to have anything to do with a war, Piper would like to have her normal life forever, although, he would make sure she wanted her powers. It would be hard to make Piper choose his side because she would want her sisters to join the 'good fight' but he wasn't too worried, that was why there were four charmed ones, just in case one of them was useless. He never thought he would go that way but, the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. The best thing, he had followers…more than anyone could imagine.

"My Lord" a voice said within the shadows. Ethan didn't bother on turning his back. "Shall I speak?"

"Speak" Ethan muttered. "Have you found out about Phoebe?"

"Yes my Lord" The man said. He was a human, tall, and successful and with tons of money, he was also a criminal. Ethan never understood why he had wanted to join him. "Phoebe is working at New York, no boyfriend, good job, money, success and yes, she is willing for more"

Ethan smirked. "Hell yes"

He stared at the man in front of him, the man who was joining him…This man's name was Bane. Bane and Ethan weren't too different, they both felt like they were walking a path that belonged to another. Bane's mother was an irresponsible teenager who got pregnant and was forced to keep the baby. Bane grew up with no father and no love at all and now, just like Ethan, was willing for a better life that someone had decided to deny him. Bane didn't have any powers but was hungry of them, and was loyal to the end. Bane had no mercy and shared too many things with Ethan. He had ran into bane when he was running away from the authorities, ironically, Ethan was doing the same. They became friends instantly.

Bane had helped him with everything, including finding himself; Ethan, the ruler. "What shall be done?" Bane asked

"Go to New York, find phoebe, seduce her" Ethan said smiling. Finally his plan had begun.

"How are we going to make the Elders go after the Underworld?" Bane asked. He had to ask. Ethan started laughing and explained the plan once again, "We are going to win the charmed ones to the cause…if I am not wrong, Prue could make enough noise in the Ziudadelle, many elders will die and we will make it look like the underworld was behind everything. At the same time, we will do some demon haunting in the underworld in the name of the Ziudadelle, and luckily, they will want to kill each other" Ethan explained. "That is why we need the charmed ones"

Bane smiled, it was a simple plan but he knew that Ethan couldn't miss. He knew that Ethan had studied the Elders too well, he knew how they thought and he could control people.

"What happens after the war is over"

"We rise as impartial, and there will be no sides anymore. Everything will be over" Ethan explained. "Just leave now. You have work to do. I want Phoebe over our side by the time she finds out about her powers. Do not let her talk to her sisters until she has made her decision, but do not interfere, just, guide her…" Ethan said. Bane turned around. "And Bane"

"Yes milord?"

"In your way out, tell…your friends to get Patty Halliwell by Monday"

"I am not sure I understand milord"

"I want her dead by Monday, no excuses"

"Yes milord"

"One more thing" Ethan said walking towards him. "When they kill her, make sure they leave this somewhere near her" Ethan gave him a little flag of the Ziudadelle. "This will be enough to make them a little more upset…" Ethan stared laughing and Bane walked out of the room of the little house they were leaving in. It was a normal house in Connecticut, normal enough not be noticed by anyone…

The rain was falling heavily and a not so mature Phoebe Halliwell didn't care at all. The night had just started for her and it couldn't look better. She had just got done her article about a new bitchy seventeen-year-old spoiled brat who called herself actress and now, she was enjoying a 'San Francisco' at the hottest club in the area. Phoebe Halliwell had a kick-ass apartment right in the center of Manhattan, an auspicious career, a hot body. Her life couldn't be better. Phoebe Halliwell was popular in between the popular people in the city, she was the new spontaneous writer of the PEOPLE magazine and everyone seemed to love her. She didn't have a boyfriend, what for? She could pick up random good-looking guys and have a fun night, many people would say she was lonely and in fact, there is nothing lonelier than anonymous sex but she didn't care. She was on top of the world already, so why not be on top of a random stranger with a good butt? She could imagine what Prue would have said, she would have yell and then, probably try to convince her to move in with her. She was glad they had sold the manor because, now, there wasn't any thing that tied her to San Francisco. Well, her sisters, but each one of them had their own lives and they didn't get together very often.

Phoebe had always thought that she would live with her sisters forever and all that crap but when she came back from Italy she just found out that the old San Francisco, city of the weirdo and the freak wasn't enough for her so she had moved away to New York and become somewhat like a celebrity nemesis. She was the bitchy writer, so what? Being a bitch is the most fun thing a girl could do without taking her clothes off.

That night the club was just totally crowded, there was a new band called "The cry of the Crazy" and they were getting really popular. She was doing her diary routine, checking out the cute guys and she thought she had seen the perfect one. The drummer of the band was really cute; rocker, bad and probably rich. She stared at him for a few minutes more and then he noticed and smiled at her back, and then something happened. The music stopped and a new guy stood in front of the people. Phoebe's heart stopped, he was pleasantly cute. He had short black hair and dark sunglasses. He was wearing a Harley Davison leader jacked and ripped jeans, he had the perfect butt and that nebula of mystery that Phoebe loved in guys.

"Hey, people" The singer said with a pothead voice. "This is my awesome friend, Bane. He is going to sing one of our songs so please, be nice, it is his first time and he is a little dumb" The audience laughed but the Bane guy had gotten everyone's attention. Then, the singer whispered to Bane something that only he could hear. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Ethan said it would work, and, she is already taking my clothes off in her mind" Bane muttered and looked at Phoebe. He smiled enchantingly and Phoebe smiled him back. Bane stared at the crowd and finally said with an angelical voice "This song, is called 'It may be'" The band started playing a slow song and his voice got in to Phoebe's head. "**_I don't know if there are any friends left, or if love is real. I wonder if I can count on you to talk about regret, if there is someone listening when I scream…" _**Phoebe couldn't believe such a voice. It was penetrating her hears and filling her brain with those lyrics she new she had to listen again. "**_Something can get better, something I could suddenly find, something that would give me the breath I need to imagine, and I just want to remember, I just want this feeling to go away…this loneliness to fade…" _**

They played for around three minutes more and when the song stopped, everyone started clapping and yelling for more but the Bane guy got off the stage and walked towards Phoebe without a doubt. "Can I sit here?" He said pointing at an empty chair next to Phoebe's. Phoebe nodded.

"So, did you like the song?" he asked without any embarrassment. The band was playing again but it just didn't sound right anymore. "I noticed you were staring at me"

"I was staring at you" Phoebe recognized taking a drink of her 'San Francisco' that was almost empty. Bane grabbed the glass and called a waiter. "Please, another one for…" He was waiting for her to say her name. "Phoebe" She said. "Another one for beautiful Phoebe" Bane smiled again.

"So what do you do for living, beautiful Phoebe?"

"I am a writer at PEOPLE. What about you?"

"I rob banks," he said. Phoebe laughed. "In fact, I am planning on robbing one right now. Do you think you could write an article about that?"

Phoebe started laughing, knowing that the guy was kidding. He was originally funny. Bane started making up a crazy story about how he was going to rob the 'bank of America' while Phoebe couldn't stop laughing.

"You have everything planned out huh?"

"Pretty much"

"I think life is much more interesting without any plans, that way, nothing can go wrong…" Phoebe explained.

"Good point, but what if life is already planned?"

"I don't believe in that"

"Good. Neither do I, but I like making my plans"

"And your plan for tonight is…?"

"Stealing a kiss from you after I confess how I am going to rob a bank" Bane said staring at her eyes. He had taken his sunglasses off and she could see his perfect brown eyes. Bane didn't move, knowing she would make the first move. "Or maybe, I will give you my number and go home, wondering if you would call"

"Would I?"

"Aha, that is the beauty of life. You never know what is coming up" Bane stood up and gave her his card. "I hope I'll see you again, beautiful Phoebe" She blushed and saw him walking away.

She liked the guy, the danger, the fact that it was him the one in control. She grabbed her new cell phone to save Bane's number when she realized she had a missing call from Piper.

She didn't think it twice and left the club. She had had enough for the night, besides, after Bane, picking up a random guy wouldn't be as fun. She had set herself a new challenge named Bane. She dialed Piper's number and her sister picked it up immediately.

"What's up? I have a missing call from you" Phoebe said.

"Mom is dead" Piper said with an unexpressive voice. "You think you could come to San Francisco? I am leaving tomorrow"

"Oh great, family plans" she thought. She couldn't care less about her mom, she had been missing half of her life and being a bitch the other half. "Where am I supposed to stay?" Phoebe asked.

"I am going to a hotel" Piper informed. "But you could go to Prue's"

"I'll call her" she said. "I gotta go"

"Me too" Piper said "Luv ya" she hanged up.

"Damn" Phoebe thought. She would have to leave to San Francisco in the morning but it didn't mean she couldn't have a fun night with Bane. She dialed his number and he answered even faster than Piper did.

"Did you really think I wasn't going to call?" Phoebe asked. Bane laughed.

"I was sure you were going to call"

And secretly, Ethan's plan had begun.

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had loads of homework and a huge project due the second week of May so I am wasting all my time in hw. It sucks, anyway. I'll update the sooner I can. **

**Ps, there you go. You all know a little bit more about Ethan (L)! lol. He is really twisted. **


	13. One love story

**Okay, I think this is my favorite chapter ever. It doesn't have much to do with the Halliwells but I just loved writing it and developing the whole story. I think it was interesting writing it **

**One love story**

The night was falling over the Ziudadelle but it wasn't the same as it had always been and at the same time, it was the same story that its habitants had lived for what seemed longer than eternity.

The circle formed by the same Elders than always seemed weaker than ever. Their faces were consumed and beaten but in their eyes you could still see why they were feared all the way to hell. The components of the circle stared at each other wondering who would have the best solution to the problem that they should have solved a long time ago. They were originally seven, however, there were just five at the table. Two were missing, the first one, fallen. The second one, killed.

The oldest of the eldest spoke first and his voice shook the entire ancient room. "We cannot let this get worse. We have to do something otherwise, all we have worked for will be destroyed" It was a woman, her skin was pale, almost totally white like a perfect rock. Her eyes were red and her hair was long and white. Her name was Cana, lady of the open field. "Ethan has already risked so much. He is out of control, we don't even know where he is. I believe that he is planning something and I don't think he would stop for anyone. He will risk everyone's freedom to…"

"Ag Cana! You always thinking about freedom and rights! No, no, we can't let the kid be anymore. We have to vanquish him before he kills another of us!" The Elder standing by her side said. He looked somewhat like her but his hair was as red as his eyes. His name was Xandrus and he was Cana's younger brother and the lord of the fire core."Do not underestimate the kid" he said.

"Hold your tongue" another elder said. This one was Aeum, Lady of the wisdom light. She was the oldest one and the most feared. "Ethan is too powerful to be killed, our only possibility is to bring him back to our side"

"He would never come back. I told you all. Holding him so tightly wasn't a good idea, it was never a good idea. We should have treated him as a kid not as bomb about to explode" the strangest of the elders said. Her name was Myst and she was often called the Lady of the frozen cove. Nothing further than the truth, there was nothing frozen within the youngest of the elders. Her hair was dark brown with little white stripes and her eyes were bright green.

"We won't listen to someone like you. You betrayed us once. How do we know you are not already betraying us again!" Xandrus said.

"For what I have been told, Xandrus, you are not much different…" Myst started to say.

"Enough" The man sat by Aeum said. He had long blond hair and looked somewhat like Logan. He stared at everyone and they looked away, knowing that they could never hold the elder's look. His gold eyes blinked and then he said with an unexpressive voice. "Whatever we do, we cannot lose the Charmed ones, that is why I have called their future whitelighter. We cannot lose any of the Charmed ones…nor the leader of them."

"Messala, who are you talking about?" Xandrus asked.

"Prudence, of course"

"Do you think is prudent to put our trust on her?. She is the one who has caused us the most problems." Cana asked.

"She is the most capable one" Aeum pointed out.

"She is also the weakest," Myst said. "Her emotions speak for her"

"Weak as you are, you mean?" Xandrus asked hauntingly.

"More like you" Myst said.

"Lets hear Leo first" Messala yelled over everyone else's voices and the room was drowned in silence again.

A much older Leo came in the room. He was a little scared and slightly shaking. He doubted that he was honorable enough to talk in presence of the Elders. After all, he had just been a whitelighter for nine years. Most whitelighters never got the see the elders themselves. He was rather lucky for that. He made a little reverence to the Elders and waited their permission to speak.

"Do you know why you are here?" Messala asked.

"Yes I do, milord"

"Don't call me Lord, that is a term reserved for the evil forces" Messala smiled but not laughed.

"Sorry…" Leo doubted whether he should call him sir. "I did not know. I thought that all the elders were lords and ladies"

"We are, but that is not the point" Aeum said losing her patience. "We need a favor Leo. One that only you can make us. We need Piper Halliwell in our side"

"She is not a Charmed one yet" Leo explained.

"She will be one soon" Messala said. "Are you aware of our situation?" Leo nodded and Messala continued. "Then you will understand why this is so important to us. We need the charmed ones. The three of them"

"What about Prue?" Leo asked.

"We are not sure about Prudence's fate yet. Her future is still too blurry, we don't know how she might end" Aeum explained.

"Isn't she a charmed one?"

"Originally she was, but again, we can only make conjectures about her fate. It doesn't seem to be clear." Aeum said.

"Will she die?" Leo asked worried, he already knew the entire story.

"We hope not" Aeum whispered. She really liked Prue but she couldn't say. She couldn't say that Prue Halliwell would not be alive at the end of the war that was to come. Prue Halliwell's destiny had been to die once, however, those days, everything was too messed up. "There are worst things than death Leo. We do not have any control over Prue, however we do have some over Piper…through you. Don't you live with her?"

"I do" Leo confirmed.

"Then, beware Leo. Ethan's plan is already bigger than we can think of, and he probably won't let the Halliwells get away. He knows more about them than we do, and again, in the case Prue turns against us…Piper will be the only one able to defeat the original oldest sister. After all, Piper is predestinated to be the most powerful of the charmed ones…" Aeum said with a dreamer tone. "We can expect big things from Piper but we all know that she can be persuaded…We need you to keep her by the right side"

Leo nodded. It was crazy; did the Elders really think that Prue would go against them? Second thought, she probably would but still, what could he do? Piper's relationship with her sisters wasn't too good after all. They barely saw each other anymore. Was it possible that the elders were right? Was there a war coming up? They couldn't use him to keep the charmed ones…He thought that maybe, just maybe, Prue was totally right about Ethan. He was about to leave The Ziudadelle with that thought in mind when someone called his name. Her turned around and saw her. Myst was running towards him.

"How did I do?" Myst asked with a smile.

"Your performance was incredible as always" Leo said but it wasn't a compliment. "When are you going to leave them?"

"When I find where my son is" Myst said.

"He is no longer your son"

"He will always be part of me. Even if I am not his birthmother." Myst pointed out. "I just hope everything goes alright"

"Do you even know how much of the future are we already changing?" Leo asked madly. She looked away. It was funny how she didn't act like an elder. "I loved him" she whispered.

"You can't love evil Myst. If they ever find out…"

"That's why I need the charmed ones! To protect me!" She cutt him off.

"They can't go against both sides! Don't you realize that when the source finds out about who Ethan really is he is going to be in danger? Don't you realize that our whole existence depends on his secret?" Leo yelled. "If someone finds out—and they will—we are going to be all scalded!"

Myst stared at him with tears in her eyes. "I need to talk to Prue," she whispered. "I need to tell her…" She needed to tell Prue, because the pain was too much to handle. She needed to take Prue why she needed to find Ethan and protect him, Ethan had so much good to do.

"You can't talk to Prue yet" Leo said. Myst nodded and watched how the whitelighter orbed. If the Elders knew, if the elders knew about her whole betrayal so many people would die. Too many people. That was why she needed the charmed ones, someone needed to protect her when everything came out. A betrayal about the forbidden love of the Lady of the frozen cove. It didn't make sense. Nothing did. She wished she had never met him, she wished she had never fallen in love but she did, she fell in love with the Source himself. A love that was still blazing in her heart. It is said that everyone has a soul mate, well, the Source was hers, even if he did not have a soul. Yes, she had wanted to confess, to yell to the world and to the elders that she had carried the Source's son once. She never told anyone, she never told him. She used her powers to 'pass' the child to another, a poor teenager. She used dark magic and therefore lost her right to call herself and elder, but in the end, Ethan was right, a world without good or bad would be a better world for everyone, even for the charmed ones. She had known about Ethan's plan since he started, she had helped him through all the process. She never knew who Ethan was, never until she met him at the court house, then she knew who he really was and followed him. In the beginning he hadn't trusted her but after a couple of years, she was sure of where her loyalty was. She was no longer an elder and even though she had thought about leaving, she knew that she would work as a spy to serve the only son she had. To serve a purpose beyond everyone, but she needed someone, she needed Prue because if they could only have Prue they would surely win the battle. She did know something about Prue's future, she knew that Prue was predestinated to conceive a child that none of the elders would want to have around. She knew that the elders wouldn't like any of the charmed ones' children hoping around because they would simply be much more powerful than any elder and would occupy their places in the Ziudadelle. The elders knew but they did not want anyone else to know, however, Myst thought that power called to power and that the elders were already too corrupted. She knew that the future had to go the way it was, she knew that the elders' desire to keep their powers would destroy them and personally, she would cross her arms and wait until it happened.

"I missed you Piper!" phoebe run to hug her sister who was holding a big box of tissues. Piper hugged her younger sister and said. "It is so good to see you after all this time! Are you staying at my house?"

"Hem…No, actually I reserved a hotel room…I didn't want to bother you guys, especially since you just moved in together…where is he by the way?" Phoebe asked.

"Leo? He is at work" Piper explained. "He is a doctor you know?"

"Wow!" Phoebe laughed. "Lucky you"

"Yeah, I think I am in love…" Piper said walking in the kitchen.

"Nice place" Phoebe said staring at the huge apartment her sister had, just like hers, a kick-ass apartment. "So how is the club going?"

"Pretty good"

"And it is called…?"

"I called it the Oracle" Piper said. The name just popped into my mind and I thought it would be great. Today a band is playing, I hope they bring clients…"

"Who?"

"I don't even remember their name. They sing something like 'I am the son, I am the heir…of whatever…' they are kind of old but oh well, the tickets are almost sold out…already" Piper laughed. "So how is your work going?"

"Good. I really enjoy it…"

"What about Prue, do you keep in touch with her?"

"Yeah, well not really. We both are busy…what about Paige?  
Piper laughed. "No boyfriend, she teaches at San Francisco Elementary"

"Really?" Phoebe was surprised. She never thought that one of the Halliwell sisters would go to San Francisco elementary again, they didn't have a 'good' childhood. "Is she enjoying it?"

"Oh yeah" Piper was going to talk Phoebe about their mom's death but the phone rang and she didn't get the chance. It was Leo. Piper came back a few minutes later with a somewhat pale voice and said. "It was Leo, he won't be here for dinner. They found an assaulted woman and she died while he was treating her so he was to do paperwork. What a bummer." Piper explained ignoring how much relevance that event would have in her near future.

Andy was holding his wife in his arms, nothing would make him happier than that single moment in which Prue would curled in his arms and sleep really close to him. According to him, feeling her heartbeat was the best thing in the world. He would not change it for anything. He stroked her hair gently and kissed her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him in her sleep, as if she was trying to keep him, the closest she could. Andy thought it was a sweet thing until he realized she was crying again. Prue would shake in his arms sometimes, even scream but never, never cry. Prue never cried in a nightmare so he decided to wake her up.

"Honey" he whispered. Prue woke up instantly with her eyes wide open and realized what had just happened. "Wanna talk about it?" Prue gasped and smiled. "It was nothing" she said but she was obviously lying. She kissed him softly as if she was making sure he was alive and Andy kissed her back, then, he felt her body temperature and realized that she hadn't gotten any better.

"We should take you to the doctor," Andy said.

"I feel fine" Prue argued. "Seriously, I am. It is just a fever"

She was fine, it was true, but she couldn't tell him why she wasn't _completely _fine. She didn't get enough sleep, she had had been having nightmares and they only got worse, as if they sucked all her energy. She felt a little dizzy and Andy noticed. "Prue!" he grimed.

Prue kissed him again, this time more passionately but this time he pulled apart. "I'm sorry" he said. "But you have to go to the doctor."

"I am fine" she laughed.

"You don't get it. You are going to the doctor, period. I'll use my handcuffs if I need to. I will Prue!" Andy said seriously. Prue jumped on him, even if she just felt like sleeping and nothing else, she didn't want Andy to know that she wasn't alright. She kissed his neck and Andy moaned. "I have a better idea for your handcuffs," she whispered. _"_Damn, she is doing it again!" Andy thought knowing that he couldn't resist Prue when she did that. Then he felt how hot Prue was. He sat up and held her in his arms.

"Enough Prue. When you are fine I'll be the one who will be begging for wild sex but until then, you are going to the doctor and that's it" Andy said almost arguing. They had never argued since high school, all because they respected each other, they told everything to each other, however, something was changing. Prue stared at his eyes with her melancholic look and smiled weakly. Then, she got off him and sat by his side. She had started to sweat. "The doctors have nothing to do with it. They can't help me"

"It is magic?" Andy asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"What do you think it is?" Andy asked again, wrapping his arm around her to make her feel safe. It worked, it always did.

"Ethan. It has to be him" Prue explained, not believing she was talking to Andy. She told Andy everything, everything but the fact that he was going to die and he had just a year. She had a year to save him.

"Tell it to me Prue" Andy finally said. He had noticed something. He knew that Prue was hiding something big. "Are you pregnant?" he suddenly asked.

Prue laughed and touch his face, then she locked her eyes with his and said. "No Andy, I wish it was that"

Andy smiled and stared at the wall. "Me too" he suddenly said.

"You want a child?" Prue asked. She had always seen Andy trying to teach how to play football to their child, no matter if it was a boy or a girl. It would probably be a girl but she knew that that wouldn't be a problem for Andy, he would try to teach her how to play football anyway. Although she wished she had a kid she knew that it was too dangerous and too complicated, and behind those vain excuses she was scared because she thought she would be a good mother. After all, she never had one, she never had a good one anyway.

"Yeah. It would be great to have a mini Prue running around trying to cast a spell on me, or a mini me shooting around in a cowboy suit" Andy dreamed. "Wouldn't it be great?"

"No. I hated that suit" Prue laughed.

"Are you kidding me? It was awesome!" Andy remembered. "It was better than your attitude anyway"

"What attitude huh?"

"Your kick-butt attitude. You always had to be better than me! I bet you even cast spells on me all the time!" Andy picked on her.

"Actually Piper did"

"Damn! You never told me that!" Andy laughed.

They both laughed remembering when they were kids and nothing mattered. They would spend afternoons and afternoons playing their games, acting in the living room. She wished she was a perfect princess. He wished he was cowboy, someone important in the good side. Then, the middle school years came and she became interested in cheerleading. He became interested in football and before they noticed, they were dragged in the same universe of sports and popularity. They never cared, to them; it seemed like one more afternoon together. Soon, they started high school and the playtime became study time but they were always together, always. How many times had they helped each other in the classes they did not understand? Millions. Before they noticed, a flame between them was burning and they couldn't help to desire each other, all of the sudden, the study time became more like another kind of playtime. The adult kind of playtime. During their years at USF they grew closer and closer, until they were pretty much part of the other's soul.

"What would you rather, a boy or a girl?" Prue asked.

"I don't know. I wouldn't care, I mean, it would be my child, our child, that is all that matters" Andy said. "But I'd like both! A boy and a girl!"

Prue smiled warmly and said, "Maybe one day"

"Yeah" Prue kissed him tenderly and he remembered about her being sick. "Are you sure that you don't want to go to the doctor?"

Prue nodded.

"You know what?" Andy asked. "If it was a girl, I'd like to call her Nicky."

"Nicky?"

"You don't remember?"

"Should I?"

"You used to ask people to call you Nicky"

"Really? I guess I forgot. What about if it is a boy?"

"I don't know…"

"I think Shane would be a cool name" Prue said "I have always liked that name"

"Will we have children anytime soon?"

Prue nodded, "I promise"

The phone rang and it was Prue who picked it up. "Prue!" It was Paige and she sounded nervous and hysteric. "You've gotta come!" Paige yelled.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"There is kid, he refuses to talk and he has bruises all over his back. He is in fourth grade, he is probably like nine or something. He has just moved and…" "I'm on my way" Prue said ignoring Andy's look. She hanged up and got in her jeans. She didn't need to hear more to know that the kid Paige was talking about was Ethan, little Ethan. The Ethan she had been looking for.

"Are you leaving?" Andy asked indignant. Prue grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. "I'll see you tonight. I really have to go"

"You are sick!" He said grabbing her arm. "You are not going anywhere"

"Andy" Prue said with a smile and her eyes wide open. "If this works out fine, I won't be sick much longer and everything will be over"

Andy shook his head.

"Remember when we were teens and you told me that if I didn't talk to you I wasn't your girlfriend but your whore and I told you that I couldn't be your whore because I loved you. I still do. So just please, wait for me okay? I'll explain to you…everything" Prue said.

"Is there more to explain?" Andy asked. He remembered that day well, it had been one of the best days in his life and also one of the weirdest ones, he had felt that he was connected to Prue at last. She had been scared but glad that she finally shared her secret.

"A little" Prue confessed

"Fine" Andy said. "I love you"

It didn't take very long to Prue to get to the Elementary School. All the kids were at lunch time and Paige was in her classroom, sitting at her table staring at the nine-year-old Ethan. As soon as Prue walked through the doors, she locked her eyes with his. He was wearing clothes that were way too big for him and had his arms crossed. He stared at Prue and then looked away. Prue couldn't help but laugh.

"What happened?" She asked her youngest sister.

"He hasn't said a word since he came here and a couple of weeks ago, we were talking about their families and he broke into tears. I have tried to contact his parents but they are no longer …there. I mean, I called his home phone and no one answered and then I called his mom's work phone and someone told me that she had quit a month ago!" Paige said. "He has probably been alone for weeks!" Prue nodded and stared at him. She had had seen those cases in her work, abused kids who refused to talk….She sort of knew how to handle it but it wasn't going to be easy…She felt bad for him and bad for herself but finally, she was glad she had found him. All the motherly instincts that she had buried when Ethan was gone came back. She walked towards him nor sure about what to say or what to do. He looked so fragile, so cute, and so tiny. She couldn't believe how someone could do something like that to a child. He looked so sad. His eyes were almost dead just like the old Ethan's eyes. She wondered how much time takes to an assassin to become one, maybe a life time, or maybe, just a few hours, maybe even a second. It was an scary thought that broke her heart.

"Hi" She said sitting next to him. "My name is Prue"

He gave her a furious look but it seemed to get weaker. He looked away and Prue felt all the madness, all the anger held within the little kid. All the confusion and the lies, the pain, the regret, all those feelings that were destroying her. She didn't quite understand how she had bonded with Ethan initially but that time she realized. She realized that she was meant to bond him just in the same way she was meant to be with Andy. She wondered if Andy would care to have a kid called Ethan.

"Wanna talk to me?" Prue asked again stroking his hair. Ethan shook his head. "Why not?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could.

"Cause adults are mean," Ethan said in the same way a teenager should have said.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Prue said smiling while she grabbed his hands. She knew that contact was the most important thing in those cases. She was crying inside and Ethan knew it, he knew that he could trust her but he didn't get why. "What is your name?"

"Ethan" He said silently, he still avoided her eyes.

"Where is your mommy?"

"I don't have one. She says she is not my mommy and she hits me because I am bad" Ethan said without thinking. Then, he stared at Prue who was fighting tears and added "I'm sorry…don't hit me please…"

Ethan got really upset and tried to get up but Prue was faster. She held him on his chair and he started to sob. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry" Prue couldn't help but remember the old Ethan and his desperation. She wondered if she was late again, no, she couldn't be late again. She had to save him just the way he had saved her.

"I am not going to hurt you" Prue said and hugged him. "Okay?"

"Okay. I don't want to talk"

"Why not?" Prue thought she had gained his trust, but it looked like it wouldn't be so easy.

"Because…"Ethan hesitated and then whispered. "I'll tell just you but not here" Prue smiled and nodded.

Paige who saw what was to come said "Oh no, you are not taking him home are you?" Paige started to freak out. "No, no. Absolutely not. No way." Paige kept shaking her head while Prue started to grabbed Ethan's stuff. "You are kidnapping him!" Prue ignored her and helped Ethan to put his coat on. "Prue! His mother…"

"My mom is not coming anyway!" He angrily said. "She is not at home!"

"You live alone?" Paige asked stunned.

"I have a fish!" Ethan defended himself, then he turned to Prue. "Can we pick him up in our way?"

"Sure we can" Prue said grabbing his backpack.

"Prue…you could go to jail!" Paige whined. "Please Prue…" Paige stood by the door blocking her big sister's way. She didn't like to go against Prue but sometimes she could be really irrational.

Prue turned to her and said almost yelling. "Look Paige, I don't give a shit about the law. This kid is being abused; he is nine years old and lives alone. ANY judge of the planet would give me the reason…so please, get out of my way" Prue and Paige locked their eyes with each other's and finally, the strongest one won. Paige got out of the way and muttered something like, "You are making a mistake"

However, Prue couldn't help but stare at Ethan's eyes that were shining of gratitude and lost love. She held his hand tighter and told him. "Everything is going to be alright" secretly, thanking god or whoever was listening for Ethan's innocence.

**Okay, the stupid guy I live with but he cannot be possibly related to me has gotten a new stupid videogame and the nerd is going to be playing around 8 hours a day, no exaggerating, he can do it…It makes sense that he is almost blind, boy,…Anyway, I don't know when I'll be able to continue the story. I am working on it like every free second I have but to find a computer…that is a whole different story. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I luv you guys so much!**

**peanut2lb, yeah Ethan and Bane are working together. I figured that Bane's thirst for power would match pretty good with Ethan's! I'm glad you liked Andy, I am trying my best to describe him the sweetest I can because things will get pretty bad. **

**PrueTrudeau Im glad you liked the Prue and Andy bit. I think it was so cute too. When I was done with it I thought 'wow, I want my bf here!' lol. Thanks for the long review and yeah, Ethan has changed. He is going to be like the little bad guy in this whole thing but I actually feel sorry for him. Will he change? Read and find out! I love Ethan, seriously…**

**Random3, wish granted, little Ethan is in and is going to rock Prue's world again! I am glad you liked it! I am sorry I couldn't read your new chapters yet! I haven't had the chance to sit down and read! Damn it! Cuz I love your ff.**

**emelie172 I m glad you liked it! Everyone seems to be enjoying Ethan. I hope you like Little Ethan too!.**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews! **


	14. As a matter of monsters

**N/A, this is one of the chapters for which the ff is rated M. (sexual abuse). Please if you are too sensible or you think you are gonna get offended don't read it. You can always pm me to know what happened or the main points. I won't take it personal or anything, I am just warning. For the ones who read it, enjoy. **

**Chapter 14**

**As a matter of monsters**

Holden Scofield was puzzled and so was his partner; Andy Trudeau. They had never seen a crime of that kind of nature. They had seen a lot of crimes but never as violent or cruel, and the worst part was that they did not have a clue of what had happened. A couple of hours ago a hysteric woman called saying that her friend was dead in her apartment and when they got there—a few seconds ago—and saw the corpse both of the criminologists realized that that was a unique case. The woman who was in her late twenties or maybe her early thirties had been burned to dead, stabbed and electrocuted. However, the cause of the death was drowning. The question was how. There wasn't water around; there wasn't anything, no fingerprints, no broken furniture. She was just there, dead. Scofield did not have a clue of what had happened or how, Andy however, had the feeling that he would have to talk to his girlfriend about it because it did not seem normal at all. It seemed like his girlfriend's kind of thing. Maybe a demon, maybe some other witch or _something not human, _some kind of _monster _did it. Of course, they did not find anything that would lead them to the killer. However Andy found a hint that of something that called his attention; a single paper with a name and a phone number written on it. He knew both. The name was Patty Halliwell and the phone number belonged to Prue's old house; The Halliwell manor.

Andy had the strange feeling that again, something was going on with the Halliwell sisters and again, he didn't know what it was but something was different; Prue didn't know it either, she couldn't possibly know because she would have told him. He knew she would have. He hid the paper from his team mate and smirked wondering when he would be allowed to go home, it was going to be a long night for them but no matter how deep they searched or how much thought they put into it…they wouldn't be able to find out what happened.

"What do you think about this?" Holden asked.

"I don't know" Andy lied.

"No Trudeau, what do you really think?"

"What do you mean? I told you, I don't have a clue and honestly I don't give a damn about it" Andy said a little irritable.

"I think…that some kind of monster did it"

"Yeah. Probably"

Andy stared at his cell phone as if Prue was going to call. He knew his wife wasn't alright and in other circumstances he wouldn't tell her anything so she could rest but experience had taught him that in those cases the best thing to do was to get involved as fast as possible. It pissed him off but again, his life and his girlfriend's would have to be put on hold again. Andy squeezed a little box he had been carrying around for a couple of days. That box had an engagement ring in it and it was a matter of time until he decided to purpose. He didn't know if it was the right time and he could never take a 'no'. In addition, he didn't want to put more stuff in Prue's head. She was already too stressed.

Prue was trying to make Ethan feel comfortable while wondering how the heck she won his trust last time. She had offered herself to drive Ethan home to pick up his stuff but he didn't want to. In fact, when Prue mentioned 'home' he freaked out and pleaded her not to take him there so instead she had taken him to McDonalds.

She knew how bad he felt but he didn't know how bad SHE felt; to have the kid that she considered as a son right in front of her made her knees crumble. To know that he had been beaten badly broke her heart in a million pieces. She stared at him and her heart just jumped. What she felt about him it was kind of close to what she felt for Andy but different. She wanted to hold him in her arms and tell him that everything would be alright; she wished he opened to her but he hadn't said any other word that "Thank you". When they were done with their lunch she drove home and when they got there, Ethan's mouth dropped open. Prue noticed.

"Do you like it?"

Ethan just nodded again. Prue sighted.

"If you want to I can drive you somewhere else or…"

"No! I have nowhere else to go!" Ethan begged thinking that she was going to abandon him. "It is just…weird"

Prue smiled and stroked his hair. "How can we make it less weird?"

"No one has been this nice to me before" Ethan said quietly and then corrected himself.

"No one has _ever_ been nice to me before" He looked away from Prue and felt how a single tear rolled down his face. "I'm sorry…I…I…I…have nowhere else to go…I…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…." Prue could see how the little boy was fighting tears and pulled him into a hug. Ethan was shaking and paralyzed. He didn't know what was to come. He didn't know if he could trust that woman. What if she hit him too? She couldn't be worse than the other ones anyway…However, right there, listening to her heartbeat he started to feel more calmed and even if he didn't cry he felt like a part of his pain was gone. Prue didn't say anything knowing that what he was going through couldn't be expressed with words. She knew that eventually he would talk to her but at that moment he was just not able. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Shouldn't I be nice to you?"

"No. I am a monster" He whispered and another silenced tear rolled down his face. Prue held him tightly with one arm and grabbed a mirror with the other. She placed it in front of the boy and made him look at himself. Ethan tried to look away because he hated seeing himself crying. He had seen himself like that way to many times.

"I don't think you are a monster" She smiled. "At least you don't look like one"

"It doesn't matter how I look like" He looked away and suddenly, the mirror started to get really hot, so hot that Prue had to drop it or it would burn her hand. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I…Oh my god now you hate me, you are going to leave me. You are gonna call the police or something! Now you know…I am monster!" Ethan started freaking out and yelling trying to get out of the car. Prue locked it and tried to grab his hands that were shaking uncontrollably. "Hey, hey, Ethan, listen to me!" She begged. "Ethan! Just listen! I am not going to tell anyone! You can trust me!" Ethan seemed to calm down a little but still, he didn't get close to her again. "Please honey; just…listen to me okay?"

Ethan nodded. Prue tried to reach him but he avoided her hand. "I don't want to hurt you" He said with a weak voice. Prue started laughing. _Why does she think it is funny? Who is this woman?_ He kept thinking.

"Sweetie, first thing I would never hate you. Second I am not going to leave you, not even if you want me to. And last, it is gonna take you hell more than that to hurt me" Prue explained while laughing. He gazed at her with his eyes wide open and gasped. Then, they both kept silence until Prue spoke.

"Why do you think you are a monster?" She asked trying not to look mad. She couldn't believe how someone could let a little boy think that he was a monster. She remembered her school years, well, more like Piper's school years when she would come home crying because someone had told her 'ugly' or 'geek'. It broke Piper down and it was breaking Ethan down.

"Because…I do weird things. I don't fit in" Ethan explained. Prue remembered that Ethan's heart was full of hate. It seemed like the more she knew him the fewer things she knew about him. Ethan tried to avoid her again but this time she was faster.

"Maybe you are just especial." She told him. "Maybe you are unique"

"You think?" Ethan asked trying not to look too excited but his eyes betrayed him.

"Yeah" Prue smiled. "I'll tell you a secret. I am not normal either" Ethan gazed at her again. He felt that she wasn't normal but what was she trying to say? Was she…like him? Prue took her cell phone out of her purse and saw that she had four missed calls from Piper but she didn't care. Not that Piper wasn't important but Ethan was the main thing at the moment. She used her powers to move the cell phone all over the car and especially in front of Ethan's face so he could see it better.

"What the hell…?"

"Hey, no swearing!"

"You just did!"

"I am an adult!"

Prue busted laughing and the cell phone fell. "I'm sorry" she couldn't stop laughing. "See? It is not wrong to be different" Prue smiled. "And…" She added. "It is not wrong to cry" She squeezed Ethan's hand. "Are you ready?" Ethan nodded. They got out of the car and walked in the house, Ethan never stopped holding Prue's hand. Prue went to her bedroom and Ethan just stood by the front door, not knowing what to do. Prue didn't know what to do either. She wished Andy was there to make things a little easier but he wasn't. She knew that she had to get to Ethan but how? Then she remembered something Ethan whispered once. _I always tell you. _

Prue called him and he sighed relieved.

"Yes?" he said.

"I want to talk to you" Prue said pointing the bed. Ethan sat on it and so did Prue. She grabbed his hand and stare at him. "You don't need to answer right away but I'd appreciated if you were honest with me okay. I won't get scared or mad. You can talk to me and trust me." Prue said feeling like she was treating one of her patients. "But if you don't want to answer I'll understand…for now"

"Okay…"Ethan said resigned. "I'll try"

"I want you to tell me who your real parents are" Prue said. It wasn't a question.

"I don't know" Ethan said and the worst thing was that he was being honest. "I was given up for adoption when I was three because my mother couldn't stand me anymore, or that is what I was told. I don't know who my father is but…I have a picture" Ethan took a little picture out of his pocket and gave it to Prue. Prue stared at the picture, it was a young man, attractive, his hair was black and his skin was so white that Prue thought he could be transparent. However what called her attention was his face; he had dark eyes, so dark and cold that she felt as if someone had dropped a cold water bucket on her. The marks on his face, his extreme height, all led her to figure his identity. She gazed at Ethan with her eyes wide open and realized that the sweet kid in front of her was no other than the heir of the Source of all evil. _"No" _she thought. "_Not him" _All of the sudden everything made sense…Ethan, the adult Ethan anyway, didn't want her to know who his father was because his father was the source. Prue forced herself to smile and nod and then she saw him again. Ethan, an almost ten years old little guy who didn't do anything wrong. He was beaten up because of something he didn't even know about.

Prue had wanted to ask a million questions but in the end she hadn't. She didn't know what she was going to do or what everything meant. She just knew that she couldn't force a relationship. It is not the way things work. She had been waiting for Andy for hours…He wasn't usually late and it worried her. She had cooked dinner, which was weird because she didn't cook. She had put Ethan to sleep in the guest room and cleaned the house, did the laundry, watched TV, read her book. Now it was past midnight she had started to worry.

Prue was in the office, checking some of her old patients. More concretely abused patients. She remembered this one kid called Luke McKay that she had met years ago. He was a fifteen year old who had been sexually abused for almost 4 years. It had been her very first abused patient. The kid almost killed himself once but in the end she pulled him through. She always did. However, when she saw Ethan she thought she had seen Luke again, the same anger in his eyes, the same disconcert, the same madness and rancor. She had hated see the child like that. Every time a new child came to her office she broke down. After all she had seen, not just in her office but in her old life, demons and all, she had gotten to a point where she wondered if there was any god at all. If there was a supreme good or a supreme evil.

It sounded kind of stupid but sometimes, evil seemed the right thing to do. There was this other kid, Samantha Mountifield, another case of sexual abuse, her goddamn father…And the child was still swearing that it had been her fault, not her father's. Prue had wanted to kill the bastard but again, if Sam didn't want to report the rape she couldn't do anything. Then, Andy, after everything Andy had seen, told, there wasn't any good, or evil, just circumstances. Horrible circumstances and good circumstances.

Prue heard the main door open and sighed. Andy was home. Andy's presence always made her feel better. "Andy, here!"

Prue heard footsteps but not Andy's. She stood up trying to figure out what it was. This new footsteps were kind of hidden, as if whoever was walking in the house didn't want to be noticed. Andy would always throw his stuff somewhere and get yelled at afterwards for 'being like a teenager'. Andy would always pretty much run to where she was and kiss her but this new stranger was sort of hesitating. She could hear his deep breath and even though it sounded kind of familiar she couldn't remember anything similar in her life. All of the sudden, the footsteps stopped and everything was in silence for a second, then, the light went off and Prue heard the footsteps getting closer. A horribly rough voice whispered, "Prue…where are you?" Prue held her breath and hid under Andy's table. She tried to call Andy but the line was out. Her cell phone was in the other room and she didn't think she could make it there. Her eyes opened wide open with fear when she saw the abnormally tall man walking through the door. She could feel how the room got colder and her heart started beating painfully hard. Her mind blocked, she wasn't able to think, she wasn't able to figure out what was happening and her only thought was 'please god, don't let me get hurt'. She couldn't have had a clear image of the man because he was too drowned in the shadows of the room but he was at least seven feet tall and really skinny. "Prudence?" Prue started shaking with fear, she wanted to use her powers against the man, kill him right there but she couldn't move. She was completely blocked. She wanted to stand up and get running but she couldn't. She was sure her knees would give up on her; she knew that all her strength was gone and she was crying over fear. Her legs started shaking and she had to wrap her arms around them to stop it.

"Prue" He called her again. Prue curled in her arms even more. "Here you are"

The man's arm grabbed Prue's shirt and throw her to the other table. Prue screamed of panic and pain. She hit her face with the table and broke her lip. "Fucking witch" He said and kicked Prue in her face. Prue felt how one of her teeth fell out. The man kicked her again, and stepped on her hand. Prue yelled and tried to throw him to the wall but her powers weren't working. It was as if her mental block was affecting them.

The man grabbed her by the neck and put her on the table. Prue fought back and kicked him but he was too strong, he didn't even notice. Prue screamed again but the man put his finger on her lips. He had long white fingers and long fingernails, too long and curled to be even human. Then, she saw her attacker, he had big blue eyes, cold empty blue eyes and his torso was longer than any other's man. He was wearing a long black cloak all ripped. His hair was red, long and dirty. She tried to get out but he was twice stronger than any other demon she had met. "Let me go" She begged. The 'man' lets call it monster, started kissing Prue's neck and she started crying in silence. She tried to push him away a couple more times but he didn't even move. He smelled so bad that she thought she was going to pass out. She wished she had. His hands were ascending on her legs while she desperately tried to kick him. She wanted to yell but she didn't for two reasons, the first one because her voice was gone, the second, because she didn't want Ethan to know. She wanted to protect him. She stopped fighting. Prue Halliwell stopped fighting.

"Good girl" he said. His rotten breath was too much for her to take. She wasn't even crying. If he was going to rape her, if he was going to kill her, he wouldn't have the pleasure to see her cry. Then, he ripped her clothes of and raped her. Prue had never felt anything as horrible as that before. She tried not to scream so Ethan wouldn't get up, he didn't have to know. Not that time anyway. Prue had never thought that sex could be so horrible, so painful, so destroying. She felt her entrails hurt and die her heart breaking, her brain shutting down to the situation. She didn't want to think about it. She just laid there and fought the images, she tried to place herself in a different place and she passed out.

Andy was picking up his stuff and ready to go home. He was deadly tired but glad that he could go home at last. He had been working for hours on clues that wouldn't lead anywhere. At last, he had convinced his partner to give up and go home. He had been the last one leaving though; he had had to go talk to his boss. He was going to be promoted, he couldn't believe it. He was so happy. He couldn't wait to tell Prue, maybe, they would be able to form the family they wanted so badly. Andy smiled; he couldn't wait to see Prue. Some people would say, be careful with what you wish for, it might come true.

Prue's astral materialized in front of him. She stared at him for a second. She was beaten up badly. She had a huge wound in her forehead and her mouth was bleeding, she had bruises all over and a broken arm hanging without mobility. Her eyes were totally dead; there was no expression, no feelings, and no sparkle. Her eyes were filled with tears and sweat. She was pretty much naked.

"Oh my god, Prue!" Andy yelled throwing his stuff and running towards her. She was shaking and crying. Because of the sobs, more blood was coming out of her mouth. Andy tried to hold her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright. He had never hurt that bad. Prue started screaming as if she couldn't see Andy and he could see a big burn forming in her arm. "NO!" Andy yelled desperate. He understood that he had to hurry home and stop whatever was happening. Prue's screams were drilling his ears. It was the hardest thing he ever did but he ran out and left the love of his life screaming, all alone. Her screams were killing him but he knew that he had to get home, help her. He took his cell phone out and called 911 wondering if they would be able to help. He felt like a part of him was dying. He felt a huge amount of guilt; if he had been at home nothing would have happened.

He drove as fast as he could, ignoring his own safety. He had never driven that fast but it didn't matter. His sweetheart was in pain. Prue's screams were still in his head. When he got to the house he found the door wide opened and the house in darkness. He ran in screaming Prue's name and found her in the office, passed out. There was a huge pile of ashes and the whole room seemed to have been burned off. The computer was on the floor, broken, all the stuff was disperse as well. The chair was broken and there was blood everywhere. The table was broken and Prue was laid on it in a very weird position. Andy could perfectly see all the wounds, all the semen all over her. Some of Prue's hair was on the floor, a sign that he had pulled it while fighting. Andy started crying hysterically and yelling, "Help! Help! Goddamn it there isn't a fucking person awake or what?" He yelled with all his strength. He checked her vital signs hoping to god that she was alive. She had gone through too much, everything was fine, and why did it happen to her? Why did it happen to Prue? It wasn't fair; it was totally unfair because she was the best person on earth. He covered her with his coat and rocked her in his arms. Prue seemed to wake up a little. She stared at Andy, confused and out of herself. "Ethan…" She muttered.

"What?" Andy asked. He was getting the wrong idea. "Did that bastard do this to you?"

"Hide him" Prue tried to say but she was too weak. "Guest room"

Prue seemed to have stopped fighting and Andy thought that she was giving up. "No, no, honey, awake okay? Please, you gotta stay awake" Andy begged her. She had never felt so tiny in his arms before. He kissed her wounded forehead. She was a mess. He didn't know what to do. Why wasn't the ambulance there yet? "Leo, call Leo" Prue whispered.

"Who? Prue I don't know any Leo!" Andy freaked out. "Who is Leo!"

"Just call'im" Prue said.

"Okay, okay, what …?

"Call him!" Prue whispered-yelled. "Leo!"

"Leo!" Andy yelled too without knowing what he was doing. Then, he had another idea. Something crazy, something that he wouldn't have thought of, but he was desperate.

Prue realized something horrible, Leo wasn't responding, that could only mean one thing, she was not a charmed one anymore. "Ethan!" Andy yelled with all his heart. "Ethan! Dammit! Get your ass here!" Andy remembered, still remembered the times when this Ethan guy was always around. Andy kept screaming like a madman until little Ethan came down. He was sleepy and looked really tired but when he saw Prue his eyes grew big and were filled by tears. He started shaking his head wishing that he hadn't seen what he had just seen. "No," Prue whined trying to hide from him but it was too late. Andy stopped yelling.

"Who the hell are you?" Andy asked surprised.

"Did you do this to her?" Ethan asked feeling how his anger rose. "What happened! Prue! Ethan tried to touch her but Andy pulled her apart protectively.

"I don't know. I don't know! I don't know!" Andy yelled.

A fifth person materialized in the room. It was Ethan, adult Ethan. He stared at Andy, then at Prue and then back at himself. Both he and Andy gazed at each other for a second. They had never gotten along too well but seeing Prue like that made them grow closer. All the plans blew out of his head because the only thing that he could see it was Prue.

"What happened?" Little Ethan asked horrified. "Who did this?"

"Help her" Andy cried like a little child. He couldn't just lose her. He wouldn't be able to take all the pain, and the blame.

"What happened?" Ethan (adult) yelled kneeling down next to Prue. "Oh my god is she alive?"

Andy nodded. "Please, help her. Please" Andy begged.

**Okay I really hope it wasn't too hard. If it was, I am sorry. Sometimes I am less sensible than a piece of wood. I'm sorry!**

**Reviews,**

**PrueTrudeau, Thanks for the long review! I'm glad you liked the Prue/ Andy bit. I know that this new one is kind of…well, not the same. I'll make it up for you guys. About Ethan, well, in the next chapters I'll explain everything about that, I mean, him not being neutral and all…**

**Random3, thanks for the review! I love little Ethan too…he is too cute! Anyway, I am glad you like it! Update your story soon, if you have a writer's block I can help you. **

**emelie172, thanks for the review! I promise I'll write more about the Prue/Andy relationships and more sweet moments after this kind of gore and heavy one!**


	15. Ways of dying

Ways of dying

The room was pitch black but never dark enough for him not to see her. He didn't need his eyes to see the woman he loved because he had always looked at her through his heart, not his eyes. She had always been his rock, his savior and his reason to get up every morning and the fact of seeing her so weak just broke his heart in a million pieces. He had never known how much he loved her but during the last few days he had realized how much she meant to him.

A single tear ran down his face while he held her hand. It was so cold, almost dead. It scared him to death, he had never thought he could possibly lose her and, from the roots of that thought, another feeling rose from his soul; Anger. He didn't allow himself to cry anymore and stood up. He swore to himself that he would do whatever was in his hands to get revenge. He didn't quite know who was to blame, who's fault it was, or even if he could do anything to make the pain go away but he knew he wouldn't stop until the blood of the monster that had done that to his _angel. _

He walked out of the room thinking about all the things that happened during the past few years. It was weird because he didn't think about the major things. He thought about all the little things that they had shared together and while these thoughts crossed his mind the pain just grew bigger. He remembered all the evenings spent in front of the T.V. doing nothing at all. He remembered how pissed she always was when these spoiled kids complained about their 'hard lives'. She never liked those kids, she always said that they didn't know the meaning of the word problem and even if they did, they had never had a real problem in their lives. She could be too hard on people sometimes but she was a good person, a really good one. It is funny how bad things always happen to good people. You'll never meet a murderer with cancer; however, a ten year old girl would die from it. It is funny how dying is not so horrible for the person that actually dies but for the person's relatives that have to live with it all the days of their lives. They would have to look at death in the eyes every morning wondering when it will strike. And even if the person beats the disease you never know if it was going to come back or not. He thought that if he ever had cancer, he would rather die right away. In fact, if he had to die, he'd rather to die in a car crash or something so he wouldn't know he was going to die.

There are many ways of dying but none of them are as horrible as being killed by another human being. Again, his mind went back to her and the attack. The past night when he had gotten home, he had seen her body lying on the floor covered by blood. He couldn't forget the image. The bedroom was totally upside down and the furniture was broken. The door was six feet away from its place and his wounded wife lying on the floor under all the chaos of broken furniture. She was holding onto a picture, a picture of him. It killed him. He should have been there, he should have done something. He should have been at home when he was supposed to. However, another weird thought popped in his mind; even if he had been there, there wouldn't have been anything he could have done. He wasn't like Prue. He wasn't like her sisters, he was just s simple man in love with an impossible. The day when she told him about her secret, he didn't think it'd be a big deal, he didn't think it could break them apart but that night he realized something; no matter how much he loved her, no matter how close they were, there would always be a vast ocean in between them. They didn't belong to the same world, they'd never belong to the same world.

That thought killed him. He remembered high school when they did everything together. Every class, every day she would have cheer practice and he would have football practice and after that, they'd go to his house. Every day was the same, now, things were just different. For the first time in his life, he wondered if he was good enough for her. That killed him too.

The house was all dark and drowned in silence. Ethan, the adult one, had locked himself up with some of his 'friends' and they were discussing something that Andy couldn't hear. However, he knew what they were talking about. The door to their room was made of dark brown wood and had weird drawings on it. He didn't know where the house was, what he did know, was that it was the safest place on earth, even if it was depressing. He knocked on the door and every one shut up.

"Yes?" He could hear Ethan's voice.

"Let me in" Andy yelled. "Let me in"

He heard a murmur and finally, the door opened. "Come in" Ethan said. Andy walked in, surprised that the guy had let him be part of it.

Ethan was sitting on a big chair, he looked exhausted and frustrated. He didn't look like an aristocrat anymore, although, he looked powerful. His eyes had an odd sparkle of anger that Andy had never seen. Ever. "Leave us alone" Ethan ordered to the people in the room.

"But, milord" a dark haired guy protested, "we are…"

"I said leave" Ethan said with a cold voice. "we need to talk"

The dark haired guy, Bane, gave Andy a weird look and walked out the room, followed by a crowd of guys with masks. They were all tall, skinny and totally covered.

"Who are they?" Andy asked.

"Followers" Ethan simply answered. He got up and walked to the closet. It freaked Andy out because the only light in the room was the light that came through the huge window, and it wasn't much. Ethan was much taller than what Andy remembered.

"Of yours?" Andy asked again. He didn't know if he could trust the guy or not. They were too many things about him that Andy would never understand.

"Of a cause"

"What cause?"

Ethan stared at him and smiled sadly. He took a box out of the closet and put in on the table that separated the two guys. "Peace"

"What are you talking about, there isn't any war going on"

"Andy, there is always a war going on"

"What kind of war are we talking about? Does it have anything to do with Prue?" Andy asked again.

"It has to do with all of us. It is a war between the Ziudadelle and the Underworld. A war for control. It has been that way forever, people dying for the good or the bad, fight the good fight, but which one is the good fight? Good and evil are just points of view and if they are both gone, there wouldn't be a hell, there wouldn't be a heaven, there would be peace. That is the cause"

"You are insane" Andy said backing off.

"Am I?"

"You can't destroy both sides, you can't"

"Why not?"

"You can't create a war!"

"There is already a war! Good and evil fight against each other, people die, and the war never ends but if both sides break loose, the war is over"

"People will die!"

"People are dying al—freaking—ready"

"Is Prue caught up in the war?" Andy asked again. He didn't care much about a war, or about a crazy plan, he cared about his girlfriend staying out of it.

Ethan nodded. "She lied to me" Andy thought. He looked away, he couldn't believe that Prue was so imprudent, so stupid. How could she have gotten herself into something like that? Damn Prue.

"Damn it" he said. Ethan stared at him, completely destroyed. He had never meant to get Prue into the war. He had never meant a war in the first place. It had happened. He wondered if bringing Prue back to life had been a good idea but after all, it wasn't himself the one who started all. It had been Prue's idea.

--Flashback—

_A seventeen-year-old Ethan walked in the room where Prue was practicing with her sword. He had always loved to see her practice. She was the best in the whole Ziudadelle, not only because she was good, but because she always got caught in the battle. She always gave her best performance to it. She was just joyful to see. She noticed him and he blushed. He was used to Prue but whenever she gave him that look he would blush. That look in which he saw Prue's emotions, Prue's pain, Prue's anger…All those things she kept inside. However, she smiled and dropped the weapon._

"_Hi there." She walked towards him. "Are you done with your homework?"_

"_Yes" He said. "But I hate it, it is pointless" _

"_I know, but you have to do it anyway"_

"_Why can't I just learn the way you did?"_

"_Because we don't want the elders to know how powerful you are" Prue hugged him and he smiled. "Remember Ethan, one day, it is going to be all about you" _

--End of flash back—

Ethan sighed. Sometimes he wish he had his own Prue to take care of him, just like in the old times but he knew that he didn't belong. He just didn't.

"Prue didn't lie to you. She protected you" Ethan said, knowing that Prue would kill him afterwards, however, that was Prue's problem, she always put the other's first. Life owed Prue Halliwell.

Andy's eyes opened big with surprise. He stared at Ethan and sensed that something big was coming up. Something that he had been waiting for years; the truth about Prue. The whole truth. He always knew that Prue hid some stuff from him, he always knew that that day when she told him about her magic, she had left something out, something he couldn't know. However, he never knew he had to do something with it. Now, things made a little bit more sense.

"Prue was trying to protect me? From what?"

"You died" Ethan simply said. "You died trying to save her and she has felt guilty ever since. She almost gave up her powers and even in the afterlife; even then, she loved you with all her heart. No man, ever, won her heart. No one replaced you. No one made Prue as happy as she was with you…"

Andy's knees crumbled and even if he had just heard that he was going to die young, what mattered to him was Prue's true feelings towards him. It wasn't that he didn't know, it was just that she was too cold sometimes. "Her nightmares" Ethan continued. "Are nightmares about you, dying. The reason why they are getting worse is because she is worried that she is not gonna be able to beat time and save you"

Andy looked away. That was her secret then, but something bothered him now he went back to it. Afterlife? Did that mean that…? "Did Prue die too?" Andy asked not so sure that he wanted to know the answer. "When I died I mean"

"Two years later" Ethan answered. "You saved her, remember?"

"Right" Andy said trying to breathe. "she knows it right? She knows she is gonna die"

"She does"

"How?"

"I can't tell you that"

"But you have something to do with it don't you?"

"Yes"

Andy sighed again. He couldn't imagine how hard it would be, to know when you are going to die, how you are going to die, to know that you are going to get killed. Prue knew all that, she even knew when he was going to die. "When do I die?" Andy asked. He wanted to be part of Prue's life and If that meant that he had to share her secrets, he would. It didn't matter how dark they were.

"I can't tell you that either"

"Ethan," He said breathing slowly. "I want to help."

"Me or my cause?"

"Neither. I want to help Prue"

"And yourself?"

"Only Prue"

"That's what I thought" Ethan started laughing and walked around the room. "See, I'd let you join, I'd even give you damn powers, but, if you are going to risk your life, I won't. I need you alive Trudeau. Prue needs you alive"

"I can't stand still if I know that she is in danger. Now you tell me she is gonna die and do you expect me to do nothing?" Andy yelled with all his heart. He threw the stuff on the table against the wall and almost tipped the table over. "Help me!"

"Oh, I am" Ethan said without losing his cool. "I am helping you, trust me"

"If I am not there the day I am supposed to die, she'll die instead!" Andy argued.

"Do you really thing I'd let her die?"

Andy thought about it. HE didn't like Ethan but still, he was helping Prue and as long he kept doing that, he didn't have any reason not to trust him.

"I know you wouldn't"

"Well, this is something we can work with"

"We?"

"I won't let you join _the war _but I do need you to do something" Ethan said with a smile on his face.

Prue woke up all of the sudden. She didn't recognize the place, she didn't know how she had gotten there. She didn't remember a thing. Her heart was racing painfully fast and her mind kept telling her to go back to sleep for some reason she didn't understand. Her hands where shaking and she was scared but she didn't know why. Her whole body hurt like it never before. She closed her eyes and tried to figure out what all those emotions meant but there was nothing that could possibly explain why she felt like that. She stared at the room looking for Andy or someone she knew. She was about to cry, just like she cried the day she died, the day she met Ethan…just like the day Andy died. She thought about Andy and felt that something wasn't alright.

Suddenly, the memories of what had just happened started colliding inside her mind and tears started breaking out of her eyes. She felt a whole bunch of things she had never felt, at least, not with that intensity, she felt anger as she had never before, she felt…there was only one way possible to describe it; she felt raped.

"Honey don't cry" A well known voice said by her side. Prue looked at the owner of the voice and cried harder. "Honey please, you have to stay strong now…for me"

"You…you…are…nothing to me" Prue sobbed trying to pull herself away but her mother was faster. Patty pulled her daughter into a hug and held her while Prue tried to fight off the tears. In the end, Prue desisted on getting away and allowed herself to stay there, in the arms of the person she had needed the most all her life.

"I told you I wouldn't be gone forever. As a matter of fact, I am free now"

"Free?" Prue didn't understand. Then, she realized that the answer was obvious. She was dead, that was why she was "free" She had finally accomplished her destiny. "How…?" For some reason, it only made her happy. She had her mom back, after all.

"Ethan. You did a good job with him" Patty explained stroking her hair. "I don't remember" Prue sobbed. "I barely remember…I mean, little things…and now, he is here and…where is him?"

"Which one?" Patty laughed.

Prue started looking around and finally, saw him, little Ethan sleeping on a couch in front of the window.

"He has been there since you got here" Patty said holding Prue's hand. Patty couldn't explain how good to be able to feel the love for Prue felt. She could have never explained it but what she felt when she was alive, when she was supposed to be anyway, was still there, as alive and vivid as always. Prue, in the other hand, didn't quite trust the woman in front of her. Her mother had been gone so many years, too many to make up. Too many things were going on inside of her and she couldn't figure it out. "He was…really cold actually, he didn't start crying or anything, he stayed still until he fell asleep." Patty was stroking Prue's hair now, completely lost in the moment. "I've missed you so much"

Prue tried to get up but all she could do was hurt herself. She hurt so mucho. "I feel horrible" For a second she had forgotten that she was crying but realizing how much she hurt just made her cry even more.

"Prue you have to stay strong now okay?" Her mom said holding her. "I'm so sorry honey, so sorry…You don't deserve all what's happened to you. You really don't deserve it. If you could only see the wonderful child you were…the wonderful woman you are"

Prue cried harder. "I'm sorry, Mom, I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry" Patty rocked her oldest daughter, "My little girl, you don't have to be sorry for anything"

Prue didn't know how long she cried or even if she could make it through, and when she was about to fall asleep Ethan woke up. He stared at the woman he had believed the strongest woman in the world with pity in his eyes, not knowing but to do. He hated the feeling of not knowing what to do when everything around him seemed to be falling down, he felt like he should do something, he just didn't know why. He felt like an outcast, just like he had always felt, he hated it. He sat in the other side of Prue's bed and did what Prue's mother was doing, he held Prue as if he was scared of losing her in the depths of her own struggle. "Don't cry Prue" Ethan said. Prue stared at him and smiled weakly. Her eyes were red and her hair was sticking to her forehead. She put her hair under her ears and smiled again, this time with all the strength she had. "I'll be okay sweetie"

"Will you?"

"Of course"

"I saw him"

"Who?"

"The _monster_, I saw him. I'll get him, I'll kill him" Ethan said it all convinced. "I can kill him if you want me too. I lied to you, I am powerful, really, I am, I can kill him. I'll kill him, just let me do it, I'll make him…"

"You are not gonna hurt anyone" Prue said but she couldn't help but smile. She wanted the bastard for herself. "You are too young to talk like that"

"But that's why I have my powers, so I can kill bad people. I can _punish _them"

Prue stared at him wondering what that meant. Not what it meant in the surface but deep down, beyond a physical level, she tried to figure if Ethan had already been condemned. Maybe that is what it takes to make an assassin; nothing. Maybe they are born, maybe just like gifted children are born smarter, just like some people have blue eyes or red hair, maybe assassins were born to kill and no one could change that. However it was hard to believe, he was such a little kid, such a nice kid. She had seen what the other Ethan could do, she had seen how he didn't hesitate when he killed the Elder. "Why can't I punish someone who has raped someone I care about?"

"Ethan, I…to kill is not a fair punishment"

"We do it all the time with criminals. Some people deserve to die"

"Ethan! Don't talk like that" Patty said trying to 'educate' the kid.

"You shut up, you know nothing about me. I can take care of it, I am…"

"Old enough?" Prue said with a dark smile on her face. Then, he grabbed both of Ethan's hands and said, "If you really care about me, you will not kill anyone if you are not in serious danger, okay?"

Ethan gazed at her and nodded. "Okay" Then he looked away. Prue felt like she had lived that before, that situation, that same moment.

All of the sudden, she remembered.


	16. My Immortal

**Author's note.**

**_First of all, I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in around a month. I've had a huge block. I thought I wasn't going to be able to write again but finally, I came up with this_**. **_Thanks for the patience, and the reviews._**

**Chapter 16**

**My immortal**

Andy opened his eyes wishing that everything would be alright, and he'd be at home again. Although, he was sure that there was no place else where he would rather to be. It was one of those moments when you grieve and you don't really know why you put yourself through that but you just can't be anywhere else, because you know, deep down, that the pain would only be worse than the empty hole and anger you're feeling.

The rain was heavily falling off the sky as if God himself was crying for all the tears held, but again, one would wonder why God let something like that happen. One would think that God would have, or should have, been able to fix what no one can fix. According to most people, death is something we have no control over, death is destiny and God is the one that controls it all. According to Andy, God was either too weak or too scared to do something. People say God is all powerful, Andy however, thought that his power was overestimated.

He sighed and observed his environment, drinking from every detail. He gazed at the people, all equal in the eyes of death, all dressed in black, all crying. He felt like he was looking through a window of tears from another world. He could hear the hell bells' sound and yet it seemed so unreal. The pressure of the situation ran within the veins of poisoned blood of a cemetery that had seen so many deaths, yet there was no death like this one. Cries, sobs, tears, broken souls and yet no one knew, no one knew, no one, no one knew the truth. Tears came to his eyes when the band started playing her favorite song, "Never smoke without fire, never love, without tears" he found himself thinking.

The forest around the place whispered and murmured encouraging words, many people showed their support but did anyone really know her? Did anyone know that anything isn't close as how it may appear?

The white tombstone revealed a semi truth, and the cemetery itself was witnessing the lie that was the death of an immortal. Death and Chaos was all he could see, "there will be a new construction", he thought, "There will be new beginning". The breeze froze his cheeks and made him bow his head, a single tear came out but he held himself together. He had to now.

He stared at Piper who was grabbing Leo's arm, crying as he had never seen anyone cry before. "My sister, my sister…my sister" she kept on crying. It seemed like she was crying her soul out. All the feelings, anger, frustration, grieve, pain, misunderstanding, things didn't make sense. Piper's eyes were red and her hair was a mess, she was crying and had to arch her back so she could breathe. Phoebe was holding Paige who kept on trying to jump onto the grave, Phoebe kept denying and Paige, crying it was her fault.

However, their sobs were drowned in the rain and the power of the things, and even if he tried to understand the situation, it seemed like it all was wrapped in a supernatural aura and he, he was the only non magical person. Funny how he was the only one who could see the whole picture.

Around the beautiful grave, people were holding hands, holding each other, as if they were afraid they'd break. Not only the Halliwells but also Jack, who had changed a lot, he didn't look like the dork he used to be back in high school, he looked like a high business man. Then, by his side, Cole. Cole had always been a mystery to him. During high school, it almost seemed like Cole knew more than anyone about pretty much everything. He always seemed to be hiding something, and now, now Andy knew what his friend had been hiding for so long.

_--Flashback--_

"_Andy, open up. It's me, Cole" his old friend's voice said. Andy stared at the door and Prue held his hand. They stared at each other in the dark room, and then, she nodded. Once again, he found comfort inside his girlfriend's eyes, eyes that seemed darker than usual. Andy stood up and opened the door. His eyes met Cole's and both friends gazed at each other. Neither of them looked very different, although Cole's hair was much shorter and he was taller. He was wearing a somewhat black cloak with a big hood over his head. Cole stared at Prue and smiled. "Can I come in?"_

"_How did you know we were here? Do you know Ethan?" _

"_Ethan? Of course I know him, but how could I not know him? Don't you remember Prue? I was there too." _

_Prue nodded, knowing that he referred to the day when the 'adult' Ethan killed the elder and everything started to fall apart. She remembered how Cole was there holding her hand, and then, then he disappeared. _

"_You are…you are part of this aren't you?" Prue suddenly said. "that's why you came to our high school, because you are part of everything"_

"_I am"_

"_Part of what?" Andy asked. "You coming back from the dead?" _

"_So you know?" Prue stared at him and he could read how she felt guilty for not telling him. " I'm sorry"_

_Andy gazed at her. She was better than when she first found her but she was still hurt. He realized that he could never be mad at her, no matter what she did he could never be mad at such a pretty face. He held her hand and said, "It's okay. I know why you did it Prue, I understand you, remember? I accepted that you were a witch, I accepted you, with all you are so don't apologize. _

_Cole smirked and cleared his throat. "So you know the plan, don't you? _

_Both Prue and Andy nodded, then, Prue said, "I'm all packed" _

"_Good, we have no time to waste"_

"_I don't want you to go" Andy said. He didn't know why he said it but he did. He couldn't keep it inside for any longer. It wasn't fair. He pulled her into a hug. "I can't live without you"_

_Prue kissed him softly while he pleaded her not to leave. "We will be back together soon"_

_--End of Flashback—_

Then, Phoebe called his name and took him out of his thoughts. It was his turn to speak his last words to Prue, or at least, the Prue that everybody would remember. He stepped up and stared at the people, then, he lowered his head; he knew it was a big act but still, it hurt.

"Prue" he said, " I love you with all I am" _And I hope you are listening. _"I would like you to know that I am not disappointed, I am not mad, we have gone through so many things together and it almost seems like we are…"_It doesn´t seem like anything Prue, we are soul mates, you know we are. Why are you leaving me? _He tried to remember the words he wrote, but kept on forgetting. When he spoke again he did it with a soft voice and almost breathless. "What a privilege that was to get to know you, to grow up with you…" again he didn't know what to say. He stared at the sisters, great spasms of grief seemed to wretch their whole body. Cries of panic, cries of pain, angry voices, words could not explain the dull pain of these things. Thunder was falling now, vibrating, wild, long, short, light, heavy and light again. The wind was blowing hard, as if it was trying to blow the lies away. He gave them time to pull themselves together and spoke again, "Prue…" there was nothing he could say. "If there is something in this goddamn world I wouldn't change, that's grief." People seemed horrified that Andy had said that world in a cemetery but he didn't care. "do you want to know why? Because the fucking grief holds hands with love," _Never smoke without fire, never love, without tears. _"With Prue, everything was complicated, there always was, some other secret, but in the end, she was al-freaking-ways by my side, and that was enough for me. The secrets, the mystery, only details of the picture. You never look at the details…She made me the happiest man alive…" Andy had started babbling now, "And things won't make sense without her, you never turn your back to grief, because if you turn your back to grief…you turn your back to love…but you knew that didn't you, Prue?

He stopped talking and gazed at the puzzled crowd, for a second, the awkwardness was so big that no one spoke, even the sisters had stopped crying, "this is not the end" he said and then, walked off. People tried to call him but he didn't listen. He never listened to reason, no, never.

And just when he was trying to get away, wondering when he would see her again, he saw a face he would not miss anywhere. Back in the line of the forest, there was a woman with a familiar shape that would make his imagination wonder off anytime. She was wearing the same kind of cloak that Cole wore once, with same big hood covering her beautiful face almost entirely, by her side, a tall dark haired man smirking enigmatically, a smirk that she shared, by her other side, there was a little boy holding her hand. The kid probably didn't understand what was going on and Andy could see how scared he was. The woman—Prue—held him tightly and the kid smiled. Andy smiled too, she would make a wonderful mother someday. Andy walked to her and hugged her, he felt how her heart started to beat faster and faster, as if she was holding tears back, in fact, she was. Prue didn´t want him to see her crying, but she was bleeding inside. "Please not you" Andy begged. He caressed her face and then, kissed her.

"We gotta go" Ethan said.

"Where?" Andy asked

"I can't tell you"

Prue started sobbing, obviously she didn't want to leave, if only Andy knew that all she did was for him to be safe, and happy…if he only knew how much she loved him. Although, it seemed like they weren't meant to be, they didn't have control over what they felt but again, that's what destiny is.

Ethan tried to hurry her up but Prue grabbed Andy's arm. All of the sudden, he could see her eyes, he almost fainted. Her eyes were almost red and, almost, metallic, nothing like the eyes that took his breath away. "Oh my god, Prue!" Andy couldn't help to say. "What happened to you?"

"I'm fine"

" I don´t think you are!" Then he turned to Ethan. "What have you done to her?" he yelled to Ethan.

"He hasn´t done anything" Prue defended him.

"Prue, we really have to go"

"Ethan wait!" both lovers said.

Ethan was now pulling Prue away from Andy, "hold on!" she cried. "Damn it!" Andy yelled.

"ANDY!" Prue yelled when she started to disappear with both Ethans. She yelled so loud that everyone at the funeral turned around, trying to see where the voice came from, but it was late, Prue was already gone. Andy tried to grab the air where Prue had been just a few seconds ago. He couldn't help it. Andy Trudeau started crying as if his life depended on it.

In the dark, Andy was standing up in front of his window. The clock took life away while he was trying to hold on to something he didn´t even know, and he would keep on holding on until life fell apart. He was drowned into his own thoughts…thoughts of war. He wouldn´t let Prue go, he was surprised of how things between them had gotten so…deep. It was almost like a cosmic conection between to souls that refused to let go of one another. If only….if only he had powers…

He punched the window and broke it, then he did the same with all the windows in the room, harder, faster, he did not care about pain anymore than he cared about himself, or pain, all he wished for was powers to help the woman he loved.

"IS IT SO DAMN HARD TO UNDERSTAND?" the heartbroken man yelled out of himself. "FUCK YOU ETHAN! FUCK DESTINY!" He smashed another window. "SHE IS ALL I HAVE!" He knew he looked like a fool but he didn´t care. He was trying to pull himself back together just to fall again. "IT DOESN´T MAKE SENSE!"

He smashed another window and a piece of it got got stuck in his arm. He stared at it and saw his blood running out his arm. Slowly, he caressed the wound and, all of the sudden, the piece of wood and glass flew off his arm, then, it healed. He stared at it, amused. "What was that?" he asked himself without actually believing that it was happening. Then, he stared at the room, pieces of wood and glass were flying everywhere, like in an ellipse around him, as if he was the sun, and the glass, the planets, and everything revolved around him. He held up both arms and the pieces exploded. The furniture of his house broke in pieces and he felt how the powers run through his veins, it possessed him, it freed him.

"Trudeau, calm down" A well-known voice said. Andy turn around and saw Cole staring at him, happily staring at him. "So, you finally found out, about time man"

"What's going on?" Andy asked.

"You don't know?"

"Do I look like I know?" Andy yelled to his old friend.

"You were supposed to have powers" Cole said, "once you died"

"I'm not dead!"

"Nope, but you were supposed to die"

"When?"

"Today"

Andy was now puzzled. "Prue has changed many things" Cole spoke again. "She wanted to save you, even when you were dead, she found a way back to you"

"What? How?"

"Through her thoughts, you guys could talk through her astral. You were the one who helped the most to bring her back, well, you and the little devil. I did something too, we all helped…

"Great, who else is involved in this? The baker? Bill Gates?" Andy yelled all pissed.

"Well, I don´t know about Gates…just kidding Andy…don´t freak"

"I just can't believe it!"

"You share powers with Prue…and a few of your own"

"Of my own?"

He was trying to figure out what everything meant, maybe…he was connected to Prue, right? If that was right and he had powers, maybe he could go save her…

"You can't fight Ethan" Cole cut his thoughts.

"Has anyone tried?" Andy asked him, pissed.

"Many more people than you can think off" Cole said. "The Source doesn't fight him, because he is afraid…Ethan, he is…invincible, immortal" Andy did not ask who the Source was, not like he cared anyway. "Someone has to be able to be able to do something…no one is invincible"

"Well, there is someone…"

"Who? I'll find that person and I…"

"Well, it's Prue"

"No way"

"If she gets to little Ethan, if she makes him straight up…if she makes him give up his powers…"

"Why would anyone do that?"

"You'd be surprised…" Cole started to say, remembering Phoebe, "Listen, there are the charmed ones, but still…they are not powerful enough, they are not united…"

"Who are the charmed ones?"

"Prue was part of them, it's like an alliance, but it doesn't work unless they are united…and they are not…

"Why not?"

"I don´t know…but they are vulnerable"

"How vulnerable?"

"Very"

Prue sat on her bed, holding Ethan tightly against her body. "We are going to be okay"

"He scares me" Ethan said, referring to his adult himself.

"He is just confused" Prue said, trying to convince herself. "He loves us" Prue stroked his hair and he lay on her. "Who died?" Ethan asked.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked without understanding.

"Today, we went to a funeral…"

Prue smiled and kissed his forehead. "No one honey, don't worry"

"But, your husband was crying and…they said your name…"

"He is not my husband…and it was another Prue"

"But they said your name!"

"hey, I'm alright, don't you see me?"

"But they said your name!"

"Ethan, hon, I am fine!" Prue laughed at him.

"But…"

"Don't worry, okay?"

"I just don't want you to go away" Ethan said looking away. "I don't want you to leave me…" He didn't want to say that he needed her more than he needed air.

"I won't" She realized he was crying, she wiped his tears away and stared at his bright eyes, it was amazing how attached she was to the kid. He was the closest thing to son that she had.

"Everyone else left," Ethan said, "My mom didn't want me, my dad…well, let's not talk about him. I didn't have any friends at school and…everything died around me…"

"What do you mean?"

" I don´t know…forget it."


	17. three days

Prue Halliwell's mistaken Destiny

Author's note, Im really sorry about the long wait and all. I know I haven't updated in such a long time. I want to thank **PrueTrudeau** because if she hadn't been so "selfish" (she is not!) I would not be writing at all. I'm sorry if I disappoint you guys with this chapter but I'm doing my best, really.

-Smells like life, but tastes like death-

Prue had been alone for such a long time, she didn't even remember…she was trapped in the brevity of the days, and the violence of her situation. In the beginning, she had hated it, she always wondered, whether violence was good or bad, but now, it wasn't either of them, it was violence, and she learned how to use it.

Since the very fist day she decided to be with Ethan until the end, she had lost so many things. She had lost her family, but she had started to be pleased by that, she had started to like being alone. She knew they had Paige, she knew that there were charmed ones, and that only led her to believe that that had been her destiny all along. She wasn't supposed to be a charmed one, "Maybe God wills this". She had lost her life, but she didn't care, you walk a path or, you make one. She knew she was making a new life for her. She had lost Andy, she sighed and remembered, she remembered his touch, his smile which almost warmed her. She even remembered his smell, his voice, although, she was starting to forget his face.

She lay back on her bed and stared at the room. In the beginning it had been full of pictures, now, it was empty, well empty of life. It was a circular room, it had huge bed full of pillows, and old furniture all over. Instead of pictures of her old life, there was papers, pictures of cities, the places she had been all those years. Three years. She was starting to feel..like she was fading…nothing seemed to be the same. The blue of the sky seemed to be gray, the wind…it wasn't the same. Even the connexion she felt with Ethan seemed to be fading away. She thought about Ethan, both of them. Old Ethan was becoming a mystery, he loved her, he worshiped her. They would talk for hours, he would take her to the movies, shopping…he was doing his best to give Prue the life he knew he had taken away from her. The Adult Ethan, was more like a lost kid who was trying to grow up, always insecure, but strong at the same time. She already knew how to handle him, the problem was, the young one. He was rebellious, therebelliousness of the strong ones.

It pissed her off, it always did. Ethan was growing stronger and out of control. He knew who he was, he knew of his power and it seemed like he wasn't able to handle the fact that his older self wasn't perfect. If Ethan ( the adult one) had one loyal follower, that his younger self, who would follow him up to the end. That wasn't something she especially liked. She knew of the war, but didn't care. The war, it had gotten so bad. The underworld and the Elders, the Ciudadelle, they were fighting. And Ethan, ethan was the poison of the war. Not many people knew about Ethan, nor cared. If there was an attack towards the Elders, they immediately thought that it had been done by the Underworld, so they would attack the underworld, and the Underworld, would respond to the attack. Sometimes, she wondered if Ethan had always been there, and if, during Charmed one years, it had been Ethan, and not the demons, the ones behind her attack. Ethan seemed to like to play with destinies, sometimes, she thought, that Ethan was the one responsible for her death, so he could use her, but she always reproached herself, that Ethan was her only light in the dark, she should be grateful, even if Ethan had caused the darkness…

She was losing it, she could feel it. She walked to the huge window and stared at the huge city that Rome was. They had been living there for over two years. They moved after they were attacked by some witches that discovered them. In fact, they were not just some witches; they were…the Charmed ones. She saw everything, she saw how Piper tried to kill little Ethan, and almost made it. Although, she had broken into the fight and faced Piper. Piper didn't recognize her, because she wore a mask, although, when their eyes locked, something strange happened, and Piper ordered the charmed ones to back off. That was the last time she saw her sisters.

She sat by the window and watched how the rain drops crashed against it and made strange shapes, she was fascinated by it. She couldn't take her eyes away from it. She could hear the storm and the thunder. She was getting scared and immediately, she rubbed one of the scars she got when…well, when she got raped. But that had been a long time ago…

She heard someone walking towards her, it was Ethan, the adult one. She knew it because of his breathing. If she didn't know it was him, she would have thought it was an animal. He sat next to her and watched the rain drops, until she faced him and asked,

"So how did it go?"

"It went alright, there's a new witch, a male one." Ethan said. Prue perceived fear in his voice. His eyes were shinning, they were extremely bright. So bright that it could only mean one thing.

"Where my sisters there?"

"No"

Then she was wrong. She didn't know what could worry Ethan to that point. He was never scared, not even of the Source, not even of the elders.

"I sent Cole to find out who the witch is, and he just told me…his identity"

"So? Who is he?"

"Well, if you really wanna know…" Ethan started. Then looked away. "It's Andy"

Prue gasped. "My Andy?"

Ethan nodded.

"How?"

"He is dangerous" Ethan went on ignoring Prue. "The whole underworld is scared, they think…Does he know you are alive?"

"Yeah" Prue admitted. She remembered when they met at _her _funeral, he acted weird, like out of him. Like he understood. Her heart had jumped when his name came up, and she was worried, sick worried about him. She needed to talk to him, to know…She thought she had kept him out of that. She knew Andy was supposed to die because of magic, and she couldn't deal with losing him again, the simple idea killed her…or maybe, she was running out of time.

"I need to see him"

"Prue, you know you can't…you are running…"

"Out of time, I know that" Prue almost yelled, suddenly facing him with great anger rising inside of her. "But If I am to die, it's fine. People die everyday, it is natural, it is destiny…If I am going to die, I need to make sure he is safe."

"You are not dying, and I don't want to take the risk"

"It's too bad you have absolutely nothing to say about it"

Ethan stood up, angrily and said, "We will see"

"As you can understand I don't expect you to accept what I'm doing, but you cant plan every single second of your life, Ethan, nor mine, as a matter of fact. As you have said, if you need something, sometimes, you need to give it a push…and you cant just give it a little slap, you need to use an iron hammer." Prue stood up and grabbed a black cloak. "Now, if you excuse me…"

Ethan left the room and Prue started to change. She put a small brown sweater some jeans, and a big brown coat. Covered her face with a scarf and a hat and, then, she heard a noise. She turned around with her heart beating painfully slow, and saw something behind the window.

She saw how a message was being developed by the raindrops, with her eyes wide open, she waited for what seemed like years, and then, she read.

"_Meet me at the Forum"_

The Roman Forum, it wasn't far away. She was sure she was supposed to meet Andy, but she wasn't sure about going. She wasn't sure she felt something for him anymore. Although, deep down, she knew she had to go, she had to know. She checked her watch, it was almost…time. She only had three more days. She was supposed to die in three days.

Prue walked out of the room, and went down the stairs trying not to wake anyone. She crossed the house in silence and when she was almost out, she saw someone in the dark. It was Cole.

"Prue, don't go" he said.

"I have to"

"It´s not Andy…he has changed"

"I don't care"

"Prue…"

"What?"

"What if they find you?"

"Who?"

"Your sisters"

"So what if they find me?"

"You wanna take the risk?"

"Of course"

Cole walked towards her and said, "I cant let you go" Prue rose an eyebrow and looked at him funny. "Like you have an option" She grabbed his neck and stared at him. He started turning to a funny colour. Cole looked into her eyes and saw something he had never seen before. Her eyes were turning into an eccentric iron colour, like the core of something. He couldn´t breathe, and felt every heartbeat, every struggle of his lungs to get oxygen. He felt like he was getting sleepy and, gradually, his eyes closed. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Prue shook her head and walked out the house.

The forum was all dark and it was raining even harder than before. Andy was walking all over the place, wondering if Prue had gotten his message. He hadn´t changed much since …well, since their last meeting. Although he was scared, he had loved Prue every second of his existence, and yet he felt her further away than anytime before. He wondered if she was still in love with him and if so, if she was being forced to give up on him. "she took a decision" he thought. "She turned you down". But he knew that Prue was running out of time, he knew that she wouldn't be able to fool death, there was too much going on, and Prue wasn't that good of a witch. Sure she had experience, but she had feelings as well, she would die before someone hurt Ethan, and that was what worried him. He needed to tell her.

"Andy…?" he heard her voice. It sounded hesitating and shy. It melted his heart. He watched her approaching him. He saw weakness in every single step, he saw her doubts, her fears and her fake strength. She was looking for him, her eyes pointed to where he was, but she couldn't see him. It was too dark. "I know you are there…" she said in a much stronger voice.

Andy came out of the dark and she let out a little scream. His face was somewhat painted and his eyes looked, somewhat like Ethan´s eyes. He was wearing a black sweater and broken jeans. She saw the little dagger he had under his jeans. Prue's eyes watered and her hard expression took a break. The person between the Real Prue, the adult and the child showed up and stared at Andy, the soul she had met even before birth. Something similar was going on inside him, he stepped up and smiled warmly.

"Hey," he said. The times when they were just two teenagers in love seemed too far away. The times when nothing mattered seemed to have died the same day Ethan showed up. She was trying to fight back the sorrow, but it was too much to handle.

"Hey" she simply said. "How are you?"

"Been better. How about you?"

"I'm…fine"

"So, are we both screwed?"

"Looks like it" Prue smiled.

"Definitely"

It seemed like there was another date, but both knew it wasn't. Both knew that in no time there would be a war, and somehow, they knew they were on different sides. They got closer to each other and Andy, without hesitation, wrapped her in his arms.

"There is something I need to tell you"

Prue stared at him, expecting. Andy didn't know where to start, he started walking and she followed him. The ruins of the forum where deserted at night, there was light, but they walked in the shadows, Andy seemed to know every inch of the place, he knew how to not be seen as well. Prue didn't quite know what happened to Andy, but it had been a huge change. She didn't doubt he was dangerous, and could perceive that he was powerful, maybe as powerful as Ethan. It wasn't possible, she had thought, it wasn't possible because Andy wasn't a witch. Andy wasn't magic at all.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Are you alone?"

"Of course I am!"

Andy grabbed Prue's arm and pulled her towards him. He kissed her forehead and suddenly, she felt somewhat electricity through her veins. It was strange, it wasn't good. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, scared. "What happened to you?" she whispered.

"Prue," He almost cried. "you are in trouble" Andy grabbed her arm again and took her to a completely dark spot, made sure that no one heard them and started talking,

"Ethan is lying Prue. He is the Source's son but and Elder's child, as well. He nor good nor evil, he just wants power. He wants to destroy both sides…he was his army, his own…law. He is killing them all, demons and angels, he doesn't care…"

"I know that"

"Then why are you still by his side? Are you insane!"

"He needs me!"

"No, he doesn't. Listen Prue, he has a whole army and, yesterday, the Elders caught one of his agents. They know Prue, they know about you as well, they sent me to offer you a deal, if you turn him in you will be forbidden and we can get back together. Do it Prue, it's…he is a fallen angel, he is a demon…"

"Between angels…he is half demon, half angel" Prue corrected him.

"Please," Andy pleaded her. "Both underworld and the elders are gonna attack him, in three days, you know what that means, don't you?"

Prue´s eyes grew big of surprise. Reality hit her and suddenly, breathing didn't seem as easy. Three days…

"You will get killed," Andy said with tears in his eyes. "Please Prue, I cant lose you. Look what I have become for you! Look at me!" Andy grabbed her coat and made her look at him closer. Prue looked at him, paralyzed.

"What are you?"

"I'm an angel, the elders…they offered me powers."

"Who?"

"All of them"

"What?" Prue asked not understanding him.

"Ethan, The elders and the source"

"Who´s side…?"

"Your side Prue, yours. Never forget that"

"Three days?" Prue sighed.

"Listen to me, get the kid and run"

"What will they do to Ethan, both them"

"They will kill the adult one, and well, they don't know about the young one"

Prue considered her possibilities. She could run away with little Ethan, but could she really fool the Elders? They would find out, they always did. She could turn in Ethan, but she couldn't do that either, she cared so much about him. She could tell Ethan about them, but then, Ethan would attack them first, and that would mean, that he would attack both sides, destroy them…her sisters included. She couldn't let that happen.

"Do my sisters know?"

"Yes"

"God, no. Are they mad?"

"Very"

"Do they think I'm evil?

"Well, are you?"

Prue thought about it. Was she evil? Was Ethan evil? How did they get there? All she wanted was to protect someone she cared about, and she had ended up losing everything. Andy went on. "At your funeral, you hurt them Prue. They have lost it, there are no charmed ones, no proper ones, at least"

"What do you mean?"

"Phoebe uses her power however she wants, she doesn't care about personal gain. Piper tries to do a good job but she cant do it alone. She had almost gotten killed quite a few times. Paige…paige is halfway gone. She doesn't want to be a charmed one, she uses her powers to find you..."Andy told her. "Everything is falling apart."

"But if I accept the elders´ deal and…well, I am supposed to be dead"

Andy thought about it. Prue was right, and then, he remembered how one Elder told him that Prue was being used by Ethan. Was he been used by the elders? Yes, now he saw it clearly. He was about to turn Prue in. His eyes grew big of understanding and then, met Prue's. Both souls seemed to calm down. Prue understood.

"I'm not the only one who has to take a hard decision, huh?"

"No, look" Andy told her, thinking as fast as he could. "We need to do something, think ahead"

"This is too complicated. We are supposed to be dead…maybe we should…just…quit"

"Prue! Don't you ever say that again. Look, you have saved so many lives, including mine…"

"Have I? It seems like Ethan is killing more people than I'm saving…"

"That is not your fault"

"Everything is so wrong"

"But it's not your fault"

"Yeah, right. I´ve screwed up the charmed ones, my sisters, Im the reason why there is a war…"

"You just saved a kid from a lifetime of pain" Andy argued. "You are not a bad person…"

"But Ethan…"

"He is hurt and confused, he is a lost cause. But the little one, can get saved…you can save him and make him be the man he should have become. I haven't forgotten that he gave us a chance to be together, and he loves you, therefore, it has got to be something good inside of him, understood? There's something good inside of him, and you need to save him"

"How?"

"I don't know. Hide him. We need to hide him. Okay, we will meet in an hour, here. Bring him and we will run away."

Prue nodded and turned around.

"Hey," he called her.

"Yes?"

"Remember what I told you about…well, what I told you at the funeral…?"

"It's not the end"

"That's right"

Prue kissed him gently and then walked off. Andy stared as she went away, and just when she was gone. He turned around and looked into the shadows. "You can come out, it´s done" he said, feeling tired all of the sudden.

"Thanks, Andy" Piper Halliwell walked out of the shadows, followed by Phoebe and Paige.

"What will you do to her?"

"Nothing, she is our sister"

"And Ethan?"

Piper smirked and Paige said with a shadow in her eyes, "He has hurt us too much"

"If you touch him, Prue will die. She cares about him as if he was her child"

"She´ll get over it" Phoebe said.

"just like you are getting over Bane?" Andy snapped.

"I finally vanquished him, didn't I?"

"I did. You couldn't"

"Well, I got the information about Ethan, didn't I?"

"But you couldn't kill him" Andy pointed.

"Don't be so stupid Andy…"

Andy realized he had just turned Prue in.

Prue rushed into little Ethan´s room and found him getting dressed. He had just come out of the shower. Her eyes locked on his, and then, she saw marks.

"What are these?" Prue asked angrily.

"Nothing…"

"Who got this on you?"

"No one"

"ETHAN!" she yelled. Ethan, who respected her more than anything, seemed like he was going to cry, but he didn't. He just looked away and said, "I was training" he lied.

"For what?" Prue asked.

"Well…Ive been told that there's gonna be a war…"

"Not for you" Prue cut him off. Then, she walked to his closet and handled him a T-shirt. "Take whatever you need, we are leaving in fifteen minutes"

"What? Wait, where?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know" Prue admitted. "Far away…"

"We cant" Ethan simply said. "What about our…duties?"

Prue grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, very anxious. "Your only duty is to be a kid, and mine, is to keep you safe, healthy…and good, to make sure that you turn up right…"

"Of course.." Ethan said. "But I don't understand why…"

"There is gonna be an attack, here, in three days, we need to get as far away as possible and you are coming with me whether you like it or not."

"but Ethan…"

"You are Ethan, never forget that. If you want to save him, you have to save yourself first."

"Are you saying he will die?"

Prue didn't say anything. She just gave him a coat and, stared at the little kid. He had grown so much, but yet, he was still a kid, and there was hope for him. She stroked his hair and held him into her arms. "We need to go now. Listen, if something happens. I want you to find my sisters and hide with them…no, find Andy. Remember him?"

Ethan nodded. He remembered Andy very well. He also remembered the monster that raped Prue. He smirked and busted out laughing.

"What?"

"I wasn't training" Ethan showed her a bloody knife. "I killed him"

"Who?"

"The monster who raped you that night." Ethan smirked. Prue looked at him, inexpressive and then, laughed too. "Good job" she said.

"One would say you have become evil" adult Ethan said from the door with a smirk. Little Ethan backed off and Prue stood in front of him. Adult Ethan watched both of them, all packed. "Are you going somewhere?"

"We have to go"

Ethan shook his head. "Are you turning me in?" Prue didn't say a word, but little Ethan...He was more obvious. Ethan watched them both and raised an eyebrow. "So…"

"I'm sorry" Prue almost cried. "They are coming, Ethan. I need to keep _you _safe"

"I understand…" Ethan admitted.

"But I wont turn you in" Prue smiled. "I promise"

"Are you going with Andy?" Ethan asked.

Prue nodded. "You need to get yourself ready. They all found you"

Ethan approached to her, and kissed her cheek soflty, then, hugged her. "Go" He whispered. Then, he got next to little Ethan and put a hand on his head. "You be good, and obey her, alright?"

Little Ethan nodded and took Prue's hand. "Prue," adult Ethan told her. "if someone touches you…I swear I will destroy him, or her"

"I know you will"

"Andy?" Prue called him. She put their bags on the floor and looked around the place. It was deserted. "Where is him?" Ethan asked getting nervous.

"I don't know"

Ethan was getting more and more nervous, he looked around over and over again and grabbed Prue's hand. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. "Prue, lets go…something is not right…"

"No, he will come"

"He won't" a voice said in the shadows. It was Phoebe. Both sisters locked eyes and, smiled. "You are done Prue, and so is Ethan"

Phoebe had changed so much, but Prue already knew how she would look like. "Come on baby…you are not doing this…" Phoebe nodded. Prue grabbed Ethan and pushed him in between her and her sister. "Look at him,"

"Don't use him. He will be evil"

"Ethan is just confused…and this one, he is too young to do anything. He is too innocent"

"He is anything but an innocent" Phoebe pointed. It remembered Prue to the times when she wanted to vanquish Cole and Phoebe kept on saving him.

"What about Cole?"

"How do you know about Cole?"

"I know more than you think…"

"We will see"

Someone grabbed Prue from behind, she turned her head and saw her sisters. Then, she saw Ethan, unprotected, and a whole bunch of white lighters around him.

"What are you doing with him?" Prue yelled out of control. "Don't touch him. Dammit, don't touch him! I'll kill you if you touch him!"

Well this is it. I promise I´ll update way sooner this time. I hope. Lol. See you later, I hope you liked it.


	18. A treaty of peace

Prue Halliwell´s mistaken destiny

-A Treaty of Peace-

"_I don't know _

_If god is real or not…_

_Or whose side I should be by_

_I don't know what I would do_

_If heaven opened its doors,_

_Would I be accepted, _

_For all the good I´ve done?_

_Would I be rejected,_

_For all the harm I´ve done?_

_I have been down many times_

_I haven felt not worth two dimes_

_Today I cut myself _

_And I saw my blood,_

_I realize there might be a god,_

_But how long have I been mad at you?_

_Now my time is up_

_And my days are due,_

_I just wonder God, _

_Whose side are you by?_

_Why are you so far away?_

_Who is right?_

_Why don't you care?_

_I wish I had a better speech_

_Something more beautiful than this_

_The truth is, I can´t barely speak_

_My voice is too weak to be heard,_

_But I see my blood, _

_Running down my body,_

_And I think, _

_God, forgive me._

_Please,_

_Because I need my own treaty of peace"_

Prue jumped on Phoebe's back and tried to knock her out. Phoebe grabbed her arms and threw her against the ground. Prue, mad of love, got right back up and screamed. She went back against her sister and punched her.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled with al her heart. "Phoebe, I swear I kill you if don't let me go, now"

Phoebe started at her oldest sister with confusion in her eyes. Piper had told her that she had to watch after Prue. They had offered Prue her old room but she didn't want it, all she tried was to leave the house, so they had locked her up in the basement.

Phoebe looked into Prue's eyes and saw tears- Prue had never cried in front of her, mainly because she hadn't seen her in such a long time- but something made her stop and stare at her oldest sister, who seemed to be wretched by pain.

"Phoebs, listen" Prue begged "Something horrible will happen if…The Elders cant get to Ethan"

"We will all be better off without him" Phoebe sentenced.

Prue shook her head and rolled her eyes, and gave her sister the hardest look no one could ever give, "Last chance, Phoebs, please, get out of my way"

Phoebe shook her head and said, "Be like that, but you wont get out of here". Then, she turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Prue alone.

Prue gazed at the room, finding a way out. She tried to move something, but her powers wouldn't work; Piper's job.

Prue always thought that the day she would see her sisters again would be the best of her life.

She was wrong.

Dead wrong.

Prue closed her eyes and thought about Ethan, feeling useless, she stood up facing the window, looked out, breathed and closed her eyes again. She kept on shaking her head, for some reason, she didn't think her sisters were by her side, at least this time. A tear rolled down her check and all she felt was sadness. She heard the door, but didn't turn around. She knew it was Andy.

"Prue"

"Traitor"

"Shut up"

Prue turned around very offended. "Shut up?" It had felt like a slap to her. "SHUT UP?" Prue yelled. "Is that the only thing you can think of? Well, Andy, you are proving to be more dumb than I thought, and trust me…"

"Are you gonna listen or I should leave?"

"You could leave alone, traitor"

"Funny, charmed one, or ex-charmed one…"

Prue grimaced. "What are you playing at?"

"It was a trap, Prue. You have to believe me"

"I don't have to do anything"

"You have to save Ethan"

"Oh, so now I have to save him? Then, why the fuck did you turn him in, you asshole?"

Andy's eyes sparkled. He glanced at Prue, just enough time to know she had meant what she had said. He got closer to her, knowing that the love she felt for him, would never be as strong as the love she felt for Ethan, at least the little one. Prue saw Ethan as her child, and only god knows what a mother can get to do to protect her child. "Im here to help you" Andy finally said.

"Then get me out of here,"

All of the sudden, a memory popped in Andy's head. A memory of a time when he was about to ask Prue to marry him, a memory of a time when he, they had been happy. He doubted for a second, but then, he came even closer to her, and wrapped her arms around her. He felt how she tensed, but gradually relaxed in his arms. She looked into his eyes, and again, saw something different, though she couldn't make out what it was. She wondered if he would dare to kiss her, but he didn't. although something in his mind told her that he desired her more than ever.

"Im not gonna let you out like that,"

"Andy…"

"Really, Prue. I will find out where he is and…"

"I need to protect him"

"Just like I _needed_ to protect you"

"Needed?" Prue asked. "Aren't you con…wait a minute…You know it?"

"All of it" Andy confirmed. "Ethan told me, the night of the rape…"

Prue's eyes got darker, and suddenly, Andy backed off. "I want my powers back" Prue said. Andy shook his head. "I said I want my powers back, now" Prue said calmly. Andy shook his head again, "Not until I make sure you are safe"

"Alright" Prue said with a fake smile. "Piper…" she called. "Piper, Phoebe, Paige!"

They heard footsteps running to the room, and the door opened once again. "What?" Piper asked. "Are you gonna cooperate?"

Prue grabbed Andy's butt as an answer and, without her sisters noticing anything, grabbed a knife he hanging from his belt. Andy's eyes opened wide, but didn't say a word. Prue approached to Piper and smiled. Piper smiled too, and tried to hug her.

"Hold on there, turbo" Prue said, taking the knife out. "Are you, or are you not gonna help you _dearest_ sister?"

"PRUE!" both Phoebe and Paige yelled.

"Don't Prue me, alright. Just do what I say and no one gets hurt, alright?"

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked, hurtfully.

Andy watched the scene, not knowing what to do. A part of him begged to help the love of his life, and wanted to go against her sisters. The other part, the rational one, wanted to protect Prue from any harm, including Ethan. Although, he had seen what losing him did to Prue, and he didn't want to go through that ever again. The had talked about children once, a long time ago…back then, he was sure he would be a great father, but now, he had his doubts. Suddenly, he realized the way he really saw Ethan, and the reason why he had those opposite feelings towards him, he hated him for taking Prue away from him, but he cared about him deeply…He saw Prue, then, more clearly than he had ever seen her. He stepped up to her side, and took out another knife.

"Andy?" Paige asked, surprised. "You too"

"Oh Yeah,"

Prue gave him an accomplice smile and nodded. "Give me my powers back"

Ethan looked at the Elder furiously and yelled something that no one could understand. He punched the wall and, instantly, blood came out of it.

"He is a demon" The elder said. A woman, next to him shook her head. "Half" She corrected him. "When is he coming?"

"Any minute" the Elders answered. "I have the feeling I have lived this before."

"So do I"

None of them spoke again. They were two Elders, one of them, was the leader of all of them, but it hadn't always been that way, his brother, Logan, had been the leader before him, but he died years ago. He died because of the little kid he had in front of him. As an elder, he wasn't supposed to hate, but what he felt towards the kid was all above hate, it was pure anger. For a second, the kid stared at him playfully. Of course, he didn't know what he had done, or what he would do. "You cant punish him for what he hasn't done yet" The other said. It was a woman, and she look like Ethan, oddly enough, she was the only elder willing to save him.

"He…is dangerous"

"He will be" The woman corrected him again.

"Don't you realize how serious this is? He brought back someone from the dead, and caused this mess, this war…"

"Did he?" The woman asked. "Or…did we started it? Maybe, if we hadn't kept him…"

"We haven't done anything"

"Neither has him. Don't you see? We´ve got a chance to fix our mistakes."

"He is the mistake. You mistake, to be exact"

"Damn right…" she thought.

"Is he not, my mistake as well?" A cold voice asked from behind. They both turned around and froze. It was the source. She looked down, and the Elder backed off. The woman couldn't help but stare at him, trying to figure out where the man she had fell for was. "It was a trick" she told to herself. "He is not a man…he tricked me"

"Am I not responsible for him, as well?" The Source asked with a silvery voice. "he is my son, therefore…"

The woman started laughing. "You fool, its Prue's son…Not mine, not yours"

"You know that is not true. I claim him"

Ethan looked at the man that was his father and shook his head. He was confused. His father…his father didn't look like him at all. His mother, the woman in front of him, it couldn't be her, a mother wouldn't abandon his son, just like that. Secretly, he didn't want her to be his mother…just because, when he thought about a mother, he thought about Prue. Thinking about her only made him feel better, peaceful, strong, calmed…he laid back, leaning on the wall and looked at the three people, who seemed to be discussing a future he would not accept. He realized, those guys were the reason why he would become what he would become, a psycho.

"He is half demon, half elder" she corrected them both. "He has the right to decide whose side…"

"He is my son" The Source claimed again. "He will do what I want" The Source stared at Ethan with his empty eyes, but Ethan didn't look down. "Though, he has…goodness in him, and…Prue." The Source started laughing. "So that's it"

"What?" The elder asked, still scared.

"We will make a deal" the source kept on laughing. "Or else, I´ll kill you all, and take the boy with me"

"I'm listening"

"I will send Shax, to _take care of _ Prue Halliwell, then, you can have the boy for, lets say, how old is him?...It doesn't matter, you can have the boy until he is…eighteen, fine, nineteen, if he hasn't shown any sign that he is not evil, he will come with me. If he, decides to be _good, _I will forget all about him. Until then, we will make a deal, a treaty…of peace"

"Peace?" the elder asked with a smirk. "and Prue's death?"

"You are not losing anything, are you? After all, you still have the charmed ones"

The elder stared at Ethan and thought, that he would kill the boy before he went evil, only, because he didn't need another powerful enemy, but the source couldn't possibly know that.

"Deal" The elder said. "I´ll see you, in five years"

The Elder offered his hand to the Source, and he took it. The woman, looked to her son, asking for forgiveness, and then, walked out.

Ethan, who had watched how both sides, the good and the bad, played with is future, without stopping to think, that he wasn't a piece of meat, but a human being, with feelings, with fears, with hopes…that he knew would never come true. Now he knew why…suddenly, he felt an irrational hate towards everything, the elders, who would kill him before he turned eighteen if he didn't surrender. His father, who would kill him if he did surrender, he hated him too. He felt an increasing hate towards the world, and again, he thought about Prue, the one person that had offered him dreams and hopes instead of pain and fears, he shook his head. The love he felt for Prue was so overwhelming…it fought the hate off. He buried his head into his arms, and started to cry. His father was going to send someone after Prue to kill her, and there was nothing he could do about it, there was nothing he could do to protect her. Or was it? He looked around the room, until he found a sharp knife he had hidden from the elders. He let out a sigh, knowing that it would hurt. He took the knife, and pulled up his pants, pressed the knife against his soft skin and, started to cry, while a rive of blood came out. He screamed, knowing that no one would hear him, and wrote one word, "Shax" hoping that his older self, would understand the peculiar message.

A much older Ethan stared at his people, the rejects that had decided to follow him with one purpose…to do, what was needed to do. The way he saw it, there was no good or evil, there were points of view, and they were all losers. Who wins in the war? The guy that dies on the winner side, or the one who lives, even though, he has lost his war? None of them. Wars had no point. Judging, tagging, was an opinion. Life was about opinion. And there they were, two sides, good and evil, that would fight to death, but they would not die, only the innocents would…the people Ethan loved over all. As he looked at them, he saw the people he had "saved from morality", demons who had decided not to kill, sinners who were not ashamed of their sins, good people who were tired of watching people doing horrible things in the name of the "greatest good", the "big picture". Why should people sacrifice for something they weren't going to enjoy? What is the point of life, if you give it away to a purpose?

He felt something painful in his leg, and almost let out a scream. He pulled his pants up and saw his blood running down his body, his eyes grew big of surprise, and watched the one scar develop on his leg, "Shax" he whispered. He understood, pulled his pants down and faced the small crowd.

"I want you," he pointed one of the guys, and then, kept on. "All of you, I want you to go home"

The crowd whispered, denying, they said they wouldn't go anywhere.

"The war has started"

They all screamed, mad of happiness. Do the man kind need a purpose to live, to kill for? "I want you to go home" Ethan said calmly.

"WE ARE HOME!" one of the demons yelled. "This is OUR war"

"It's my war…"

"And we will fight!" another yelled.

"I never wanted to get to this!" Ethan yelled.

Cole walked up to him and smiled warmly. "Let them be" he said. "Come on, Ethan, lets save you" Ethan smiled, grateful and flattered, but shook his head. "At least, let us save Prue"

"But…"

"THERE WILL BE NO WAR!" Cole screamed, the crowd seemed even more excited. Then, Cole started pointing people and calling them, "You will go with me to the underworld, and we will _destroy_ Shax." The crowd Cole had pointed screamed, "And you, will go up to the Elders, to find the kid, alright?"

"What about me, boss?" Ethan laughed.

"You go with Andy, just, keep Prue alive"

In the manor, a fight had broken loose, the fight between the three charmed ones, Prue and Andy.

Prue threw Phoebe to the wall, not hard enough to make her a serious injury. Phoebe got right back up and gazed at her big sister. Their eyes locked and, both saw the tears on each others´ eyes. Whose fault was it? Prue's, because she was trying to protect a future murderer? Or Phoebe´s, because she was trying to protect the "Great Good"? Who was right? Who wasn't?

Prue remembered, how one night, a long time ago, Phoebe had asked her why things were they way they were, and if she would always be by her side. Prue had answered that she didn't know, but she would always be by her side. What had changed? Phoebe had been the troublemaker, then, the good one, but Phoebe, after all. Piper, had been a geek, and then a rebel, but she was still Piper. Same with Paige, she wouldn't have had met Paige, but Ethan gave her that chance. Tears of confusion rolled down both sister's cheek. Phoebe saw how Prue was bleeding, she was not only physically wounded, but also psychologically, Prue had always protected her, Prue had always been there for her, just like she was protecting Ethan…

Piper tried to blow up Andy, but she couldn't. "What are you playing at?" Piper yelled.

"I'm trying to keep Prue safe!" Andy yelled. "Your sister, remember?"

"So am I" Piper shot back and hooking her up with a mini psycho is not the way"

"So which is, then?" Andy yelled. "keeping her home against her will?"

Piper didn't answer.

"How many times has she stood up for you? How many times have you stood up for her? NONE" Andy yelled.

Piper put her hands down. Andy was right. Prue was always standing up for her, taking the blame for her mistakes, taking care of her, and all she had done was to throw stuff on Prue´s face. Prue wasn't responsible. She realized Prue was only doing the best for a little kid that has gotten caught up in a fight that no one could win. Piper, was hurt because she wished that Prue had protected her more, but after all, she didn't need protection that much. She watched Andy, who had given everything up for Prue, who had gotten powers from every side, so he could protect Prue. Now Andy, was not a demon, not an angel, not a reject, and everything at the same time. Andy was in love. Love. Love. Love. Love.

Paige walked in, and felt some kind of pain, when she saw the people she loved the most fighting for nothing, going on with a hundred wounds in their skin, wondering who did it? Who had the blame? What for? "STOP IT!" Paige yelled out of her mind.

All four sisters shared a meaningful look and, it was Prue, the one who stepped up. She watched her sisters, they had gotten so big, so strong…all together, the three charmed ones, like in the old times. The problem was, in the old times, she had been a charmed one. Paige walked down the stairs, avoiding the trash all over the house and went by Prue's side.

"She is our sister," she almost cried. "We are the charmed ones, but she is out sister. She loves us, and we love her. Why do we fight?"

"For the right thing to do" Prue said.

"And what is right?" Paige insisted. "How can you choose?"

"The elders…." Piper started.

"Fuck the elders" Paige said.

"You didn't see Ethan…how scared she was when they took him…"

"We used to like him" Phoebe added.

"He saved me" Paige said.

"He saved all of us" Prue corrected.

Suddenly, she felt an strange feeling, something like a Déjà vu, her knees weakened and she had to hold on to Paige's arm.

"Prue!" Piper almost yelled, running to get her. "Phoebe, come on."

"Something is not right" Andy said.

The room started to freeze up, from the floor to the ceiling and so on, Prue thought she was going to faint, she had felt that before… "What day is today?" Prue asked, faintly.

"Monday" Paige said, confused. "Why does it matter…?"

"It´s not Sunday?" Prue asked, feeling her heart break. That meant she had one day less, that meant, her time was up…

"You fainted after they took Ethan," Piper explained. "but why…?"

A sudden wind broke into the house, the doors opened and Prue saw the face of the demon she had feared every night. She felt her heart getting heavier, and pushed her sister's and Andy aside.

_**Okay, this is not as long as my last update, but I'm pretty proud of it lol, as you can guess, this is getting to an end…only a couple of chappies more. I hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**Thanks for reading, and for all the wonderful reviews.**_

_**Anna Coulter. **_


End file.
